


The Mastermind's Girl

by Ghostly_Dragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe: Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Different Blackens, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Manipulation, Mastermind Kirigiri Kyoko, Slow Burn, different victims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Dragon/pseuds/Ghostly_Dragon
Summary: When they all agreed to stay within the building, none of them expected this. They never expected to be forced to play a game of killing. Celeste certainly didn't expect to wind up in the hands of the Mastermind.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 102
Kudos: 176





	1. Welcome to Despair

It was in the agreement. They all had said they were okay with living in the school to save them all from the Despair in the outside world. 

They were going to be locked within the school forever until this passed and deep down, they all knew it would never pass. Whoever was fucked up enough to enforce despair all around was certainly ruling the world with an Iron fist and the ones who joined survived, that’s how this wicked world began to run. Unfortunately, they didn’t know _someone_ who was with the Despair had already infected this building and were waiting for the perfect chance to fuck things up to get going. They also had allies within the building, agreed on a plan and was dead set on winning.

If the trio was being honest, they had nothing against everyone trapped. But it was their job to spread despair everywhere they went and they had to obey their orders until the last moment they were alive. Which was why it was so hard to keep to themselves whenever the others spoke about the newfound plan.

Not only that but the one who was going to behind the whole thing was becoming antsy to start the game that would end lives. All that was ended was the perfect moment to enforce the game and the despair would so easily come to them. They would thrive on the deaths taking place while everyone fought to survive and possibly ‘cleanse’ the world of Despair. It was going to be worthless though; who could possibly survive a game of death?

Unless they had fucking luck on their side.

As of right now, Kyoko sat watching and listening as her father rambled on about how things would work from now on. They would have their own dorms, would be separated by grades, and the classes would run. 

They had to keep some sense of normality.

Kyoko wanted to call bullshit on her father. There was going to be no normality after this started. Normality had left the chat a long time ago when the despair had taken to its uprising, and Junko could back her up on that as she glanced over to her bored friend. The fashionista was lazily twirling her pencil on her finger before glancing over to her with a dark smirk.

The detective would have to ask to be reminded why she had agreed to do all of this again. Why couldn’t they just get started now? It was painful to wait around this long.

"Bored, mon cher?" someone asked from behind her. Kyoko glanced over her shoulder to meet the red orbs of the gambler who had been accepted into her father’s school.

"Not bored." Kyoko clicked her tongue, eyes flickering to Jin. "Just pissed off at him." she didn’t spare a glance at the gambler to know she was confused. 

"But… why?" Celeste commented, arching an eyebrow at the girl. She couldn’t imagine why she would be pissed; he was literally offering their saving grace to them. But then again, she would have to leave her beloved pet in the pit of despair in order to be saved.

Kyoko frowned as she cupped her hands together and leaned on the desk. She couldn’t exactly say the reason, but she could hint at it. "He isn’t thinking this through enough. Who’s to say the Despair hasn’t infected this place?" 

Celeste’s tongue didn’t seem to work after that, the gears in her brain slowly working before she left out a breathless chuckle. 

It sent electrical-like sparks into Kyoko’s heart.

"I highly doubt it." she replied, waving her hand in dismissal. "There is no way he would allow the Great Despair into this building. Why think such things?"

"Why dismiss it?" Kyoko countered, smirking behind her eyes. "Anything can happen in these times, you know."

Celeste visibly looked a bit concerned but shook the feeling off as she offered her signature smile, and once again Kyoko could feel electrical-like sparks shooting off. "Oui. I can say you are right in that aspect. Anything can happen." 

Kyoko smirked behind her hands. "Of course I am." 

"You say that with such confidence like you are always right."

"Perhaps I am always right in ways you aren’t. You can never know with me."

For a second, Kyoko thought she had gone too far. Celeste raised an eyebrow, looking like she might challenge the idea before she slipped back into her smile. Relief flooded through the detective as she took a breath.

This gambler was something. That she knew for sure and perhaps this could be something that might last. The friendship between them that was slowly forming and perhaps it could form into something else over time. Kyoko certainly wouldn’t mind and she hoped Celeste wouldn’t mind either. 

"I just certainly hope we shall be safe from this… Despair running around. I do not wish to have this all for nothing in the end." Celeste commented as she sighed deeply.

Kyoko arched an eyebrow. "You have someone waiting for you?" 

"Non. The one who is not a person. A pet that I treasure deeply. I wish to get back to him as soon as possible before this starts."

"I don't think you can, but I wish you luck with that."

Celeste smiled and Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath as she felt another tug at her heart. What in the hell was happening to her? Why was this happening to her now of all times? All she wanted to do was stay and speak with this gambler forever and she had no idea if that would be possible.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Junko moving to press something on her phone and she swallowed. Was it that time already? Her friend glanced over to confirm her actions and Kyoko took a moment to look back at the gambler before glancing back with her own nod. There was always the chance they could see each other again and start fresh, after all. 

This was going to be nothing but a slight halt, is all.

Kyoko glanced back at Celeste to make it seem like nothing was wrong. "Tell me about yourself." she mumbled lowly.

"Pardon?" Celeste repeated. "I did not hear you."

"I said… tell me about yourself, Ludenberg."

Celeste took a moment to collect her thoughts. "There is nothing to tell. I am the Ultimate Gambler who has big dreams, just like everyone here with their talents." 

"Then… " she glanced at the clock and then back. It was time it would kick in and everything would begin. "Dors bien, Ludenberg."

Celeste jerked back at the use of French. "E-Eh? What do you mean by ‘sleep—"

The sentence was cut short by her eyes dropping until the sudden sleepiness kicked in. One by one, everyone slowly began to pass out until it was just three of them remaining awake. They were the ones who weren’t affected by it because they were immune; it would give them enough time to set everything up until they woke again. Now, they had no idea when it would but until then, they had to work until they were going to pass out themselves.

Junko let off a howl of laughter as she sprung to her feet, eyeing both her sister and Kyoko. "We did it!" she laughed. "We can finally begin the preparations of our little game~ I am sooo looking forward to this!"

Mukuro glanced at Kyoko. "You can always back out. It isn’t too late."

"Sissss!" Junko hissed as she swung her arm around Kyoko, poking her in the cheek with a pout. "Kyoko gave us her word! She’s going to help us! Startin’ with him~" she jerked her thumb back at Kyoko’s father, who also fell asleep. 

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. "You’re going to kill him, aren’t you?"

"Duh! But we need him awake." Junko clarified as she clapped her hands, signaling for Mukuro to carry Jin somewhere. "We have his execution set up perfectly."

"What would that be?" asked Kyoko. She couldn’t help it. She wanted to know how this would take place and what fate would end her father’s life.

Junko’s eyes sparkled. "Ever wanted to go to space?"

"You’re sending him to… _space?_ "

"And then dropping him back down so fast that he dies!" Junko laughed, shrugging. "You’ll see. It’ll be perfect. You just gotta watch because it's more fun than I make it sound like."

Kyoko glanced at the other sleeping students. "What about them? When are they going to wake up?" 

When was Ludenberg going to wake up?

"Dunno~" Junko shrugged as she skipped off to follow her sister. "Soon, I think. But we’ll have enough time to get everything set up and into our actual outfits. These are too boring!" she tugged at the uniform she had on and stuck her tongue out.

Kyoko pinched her nose. "I cannot believe I said I’d help."

"Neither did I. I thought you would’ve said no for sure! You seem like the goody-two shoes that would do anything to keep your life so you could show your old man you didn’t need him." 

"Shut up. I didn’t need him. I don't need him. Do what you want!"

Junko gave her a look as she searched her face. "Oh, I get it. You’re worried about that goth chick."

Kyoko stiffened. Did she mean Ludenberg? Why would Junko ever assume she was worried about someone she didn’t quite care for and found to be a waste of her time? It didn’t make any sense and yet, she couldn’t think of a reply to her ally. 

"I… I… Well, I… "

Junko chuckled. "I ship it."

Mukuro came into their sight before Kyoko could reply. "It’s done, and he’s ready to be shipped off. I made sure he woke up too."

Junko gave her sister a hug. "Oooh, how I love you! What did he say?"

"He’s confused and demands to know where his students are. Especially his daughter." Mukuro stated as she glanced at Kyoko, who looked a little pale.

Junko waved her off. "Psst! Like she cares for him! We’ll be right there, sis! Hurry up and get everything you’ll need to change."

"Change?" Kyoko questioned.

"I am going to be dressing up as Junko." Mukuro explained. "Big sister is the Mastermind, after all."

Kyoko felt her heart pound. She didn’t like the sound of this. "Hold on. Shouldn’t _I_ be the mastermind? This school belongs to my father, after all! I should be the one in charge."

"We’ll figure it out later!" Junko said as she pulled them along. "We have an execution to play out, gals. We cannot be late for it. Besides, I bet daddy would want to share his last words to his dear little girl."

Kyoko cringed away. "Do not say that ever again."

"Even I think that was too much." Mukuro mumbled in agreement. "We need to be going. Who knows what he could get up to without being watched."

"Yeah, yeah… " Junko grumbled as she pushed them towards the door that Jin laid behind. Eagerly she picked up a remote and whistled before turning to her allies with a dark smirk. "Shall we, ladies?"

Kyoko took a deep breath. "Let’s just get this over with."

With glee, Junko slammed the door open with her foot, laughing as she met the eyes of the Headmaster. She twirling the remote in her hand as the two others stood behind her, much to Jin’s shock to see his own daughter there and swallowed thickly as Kyoko and Mukuro stood behind Junko, silent as they allowed her to take over everything.

The fashionista grinned. "Sup, ol’ man!? Ya ready?"

Jin wanted to speak, but couldn’t. What could he say right now when he knew something was wrong? So, deeply wrong.

"Guess what time it is~" Junko cooed before hovering her finger over a button on the remote. "Punishment time~"

"Just get on with this!" hissed Kyoko. "We don't have all day."

"Pushy, pushy…" Junko sighed before clicking the button. "Have a nice trip, Headmaster Jin. We’ll make sure you’re not missed. Not like anyone is going to remember you…"

Needless to say, Kyoko found out exactly what Junko had meant by going into space and winced when she saw the aftermath. It was just bones that remained from Jin and she swallowed heavily as she turned to gaze away, unable to watch as Junko whistled as she boxed the bones up, placing it on a desk nearby before throwing her friend new clothes.

Black and white. 

Kyoko arched a brow. "What is this?"

"A new outfit. Fit for a Mastermind! You were right in a sense which is why I’m taking over for ya! I’ll be you, Mukuro will be me and you’re the one behind this all." Junko winked. "I matched it to your style, detective."

It _did_ suit her.

A black-white leather jacket, a dark red long-sleeved shirt, black-white tie, black skirt and gloves; one was black and the other was white. What took her back was the bear hairpin Junko placed on top. The bear looked so insane with his one eye pure red. 

All in all, it suited a Mastermind.

"You won’t be convincing." Kyoko mumbled, eyeing Junko. "They’ll know you’re not me."

Junko shrugged. "Who cares? Not like they’ll remember anything from this point on~" 

"We’ll be fine." Mukuro stated, trusting her sister. "You’ll see."

Kyoko took a deep breath. "Let me play this game. Just for a while. If I kill someone, Junko will take my place in the trial, and hopefully won't end up dying. But that'll depend on their skill. Until then, Junko will act as the Mastermind. I'll take over soon. Let’s finish up preparing for their big moment into this new life."

Junko smirked. "Your wish is granted then~"

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be too bad. Especially if she could snag Celeste out of this little game sooner. She really did fancy that gambler in a way she never thought she would.

But, of course, it could also be pure lust. Yet at this rate, who cared?

Either way, she was going to get what she wanted. No questions asked.


	2. Let The Game Begin

The moment Celeste woke up, everything ached. But that must’ve been because she fell asleep at her desk, bent uncomfortably. Her body wasn’t used to being asleep so long… err… just how _long_ had she slept since she passed out? 

Glancing around, she noticed only two empty desks and took a deep breath. Everyone else also fell asleep and only two others had woken up since then, and it gave her some sense of happiness to know she hadn’t overslept. But where was the teacher? Surely they would have woken them up to know they had all fallen asleep, wouldn’t they?

Standing up, Celeste smooths out her skirt and jacket. Her body ached and she cursed as she stretched her arms. She would kill to have a nice warm bath. Silently, she walked out without waking anyone else up and stopped when she saw two girls whispering to each other. 

Her classmates.

But she couldn’t remember who they were. It was like something was stopping her memory from knowing them, but they looked familiar. She felt slightly bad for not remembering them.

Especially with the way one of them lights up to see her coming towards them, looking a bit too eager to see her. Maybe it was just because of her talent? She knew she had to be envied in some way shape or form, but she didn’t know which.

"You slept in too, huh?" the one with strawberry blond hair asked. "We just woke up a few minutes ago. Everyone else should too."

Celeste nodded. "I see. Might I ask who you two are? I do not seem to remember you." she felt a little pissed for having to admit it.

The strawberry blond laughed, holding her hand out. "Enoshima Junko. Ultimate Fashionista." 

Celeste shook it. "Celestia Ludenberg. Ultimate Gambler." she glanced at the purple-haired girl with waiting eyes. "Just call me Celeste."

"Kirigiri Kyoko." she stated, licking her lips a bit as she took in the outfit the gambler had on. Fuck. She looked like an actual gothic princess. It suited her well and she couldn’t help but wonder how she would look in different outfits. "We should wait for everyone to wake up."

Celeste nodded. "Do any of you remember what we happened to be doing before we passed out? I do not ever recall passing out in class before."

"Nope." Junko clicked her tongue, filing her nail. "No memory."

Kyoko swore she heard Celeste curse underneath her breath. She couldn’t help but smirk a little. She was cute. She couldn’t wait to get them out of this hell she had planned with the Despair sisters. This would be a chance of a lifetime and she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. 

Eventually, everyone else began to trickle out one by one, introducing themselves as they greeted them. Kyoko couldn’t help but groan when she noticed the final student hadn’t come out yet. That lucky student that had been drawn out of pure luck to join her father’s school for the year. What was taking him so long to wake up?

Not like he would be surviving this game, but still.

She couldn’t help but trail her eyes over to Celeste, who was in the middle of a conversation with Sayaka and Leon. She swallowed thickly as she took in the gambler’s appearance and bit her lip as she tried to imagine her in something a little more revealing; she was about to take the imagination further when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Junko, or rather Mukuro, was staring at her with a slightly disapproving expression.

"You can’t get too caught up." she hissed lowly so only Kyoko could hear. Her words just pissed the detective off. "Who’s to say she won’t die right off the bat?" 

"She won’t." Kyoko countered. "I won’t let her. Junko isn’t stupid, Mukuro."

Mukuro frowned, trailing her gaze to Sayaka. "I’m just saying, I know the feeling of wanting to protect… but we have to do what big sister says."

Kyoko blinked. "You like Sayaka? We’ve only just met her."

"Says you with your gambler."

"We’re not dating." Kyoko pointed out with a frown. Not yet, at least. She was sure she could romance Celeste before she did anything. "She isn’t mine. I highly doubt she would for me."

Mukuro grinned. "Never say never."

Kyoko flicked her forehead. "Then stop speaking with me and flirt with Sayaka, will you?"

"Meanie." Mukuro mumbled, rubbing her forehead before storming off to carry on her false identity of her older sister. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the last student coming towards them and inwardly she smirked. Finally. It had taken him long enough to wake up. Perhaps they should’ve woken them up sooner but they didn’t want to risk anything, and Junko had only finished up the final touches on whatever she was making for them to use as the replacement Headmaster just yesterday morning.

She didn’t say anything as she watched him greet everyone one by one, explaining who he was and if they could remember anything. Eventually, he got to her and she boringly watched as he tried to stutter out words to her. It made her want to roll her eyes. 

He was a schoolboy with a crush. That was for sure.

"Kirigiri Kyoko." she introduced herself. 

He smiled softly. "I’m Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Lucky Student."

"You won the lottery then?" she questioned, taking in his appearance. He looked dull compared to Celeste and she greatly preferred the gambler over him anyday. "My congratulations then."

"Thanks." Makoto grinned.

Junko came in between them, sensing Kyoko’s boredom and needing to get away from Makoto. "Well! Now that we’re all awake, what do you say we fucking explore this place?" she asked. "Maybe we’ll find something that can tell us what we’re doing here! Maybe find a way out."

"A way out?" questioned Mondo. "Are we fucking trapped here?"

Kyoko sighed. "It appears so. Junko and I took a minute or two to take in where we were and all the windows are locked. We can’t even break them. We need a way out."

Celeste blinked. "The windows are locked?"

"Yes."

The gambler nodded, exchanging a glance between Sayaka and Leon as if she was trying to figure out if they had done it. Kyoko felt a slight wave of jealousy but managed to brush it off as she began to walk away from them all, heading down into the hallway to explore. Shortly after, she could hear everyone else following, splitting up.

Junko had stuck with her.

"When do you think big sister will call us to the gym?" she whispered as they walked. "This game will begin soon."

Kyoko shrugged. "Hopefully after they get to know this building again."

Mukuro looked her up and down. "You’re going to take Celeste away as soon as this game starts, aren’t you?"

"Not unless Junko fucks this up." Kyoko growled. "I told her how it would go down but knowing her, she’ll fuck it up in someway shape or form."

"She’s a sucker for Despair." 

"So are you, Mukuro." 

Mukuro rolled her eyes despite the playfulness that was hardly seen in them. Over the past year of making sure everything was up and running, they had become close in friendship and she would always see the detective with the sleeping students; more specifically, Celeste. She would always be there, running her hand through her hair, promising she would be okay, and they would escape this place together. 

It was both sickening and sweet to the Despair sisters, but she could somewhat understand the feeling when it came to Sayaka. She wanted to escape with the idol too.

…

After an hour of searching and exploring, they had all met up in the cafeteria. They were all sitting at the table, speaking about what they had found, and Kyoko couldn’t help but laugh at some of their opinions on the school; some of them would definitely piss Junko off if she was in her place. But that wouldn’t happen unless she killed someone to take over and at the moment, she was looking for a good victim to slaughter.

Then she would free Celeste from this game and everything would be okay in the end. She would make sure the others said the wrong person was guilty; everyone else would be killed in the end, leaving them as the sole saviors. 

"Did any of you find anything?" Kyoko questioned, clasping her hands together. "Anything useful at all to help us?"

"No." Sakura shook her head, frowning. "Hina and I couldn’t find anything."

"The warehouse is like a movie set." commented Mondo as he leaned back in his seat, placing his feet on the table much to Taka’s dismay as he tried swatting them down. "It’s got everything you could ever want if you were a mechanic." 

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah. But I wonder why we’re going to need a warehouse…?"

"Probably to help us escape." scoffed Byakuya. "Why else would it be there?"

Junko rolled her eyes. "If you’re so smart, what did you find Mr. Rich-Ass?" 

Byakuya bristled at the name, folding his arms as he scowled deeply. "The library is stacked with all kinds of books from the outside and it has a large Bear Statue in the middle. It contains nothing to help us."

"This place has a workout room." Leon piped up. "Locker rooms too— one for girls and boys. But, uh, that ain’t going to help us get out of here."

Hifumi shifted his glasses. "I checked the windows. They’re locked up just like Miss Kirigiri and Miss Enoshima said."

"No shit." grumbled Junko. "So, none of us found anything?"

Celeste sighed. "Unfortunately not." 

Kyoko frowned, wanting to hold her hand but held back as she kept a straight look, ignoring Makoto all throughout the rest of the conversation. She was just waiting for the signal given by Junko to head over to the gym to see that newly created Headmaster. She was antsy for this whole thing to begin. As was Mukuro so they could get the hard part over and done with.

But when was the question.

Makoto opened his mouth to speak, "I think we should—"

He was cut off by a chiming of a bell and Kyoko’s heart leaped into her throat as she realized this was the start; their new life was beginning now.

_Ding Dong, Bing Bong_

Yasuhiro jumped in his seat. "What was that?" he choked out.

_Bing Bong, Ding Dong_

Kyoko and Junko exchanged a look as they took a deep breath as they heard the speaker coming to life with a slight crackle. For the few seconds of silence, no one spoke nor breathed; awaiting for someone to speak up behind the speaker.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! One, two, three!" a voice rang out and everyone jumped. It sounded childish in a way… almost inhuman to their ears. Like it was gears starting to work, a machine being turned on. "Can you hear me? Hellloooo!" a clearing of the throat rang out as the voice spoke again, ignoring any issues that might be present. "If all students could report to the Gymnasium on the first floor, that’ll be swell! Run along now, students! Don't keep me waiting!!"  
The speaker clicked off.

"Who the fuck was that?" questioned Leon as he tightly grasped Sayaka’s hand. "Why does that fucker want us at the Gymnasium on the first floor?"

"I don't know!" yelped Toko. "But I don't want to find out what’ll happen if we don't show up."

"We don't have much of a choice." Kyoko stated as she stood up, ignoring everyone as she walked to the door. "Not unless we want answers, we don't show up. But if we do, we show up."

Junko jumped out of her seat. "Let’s fucking get answers."

Everyone stood up to follow, hurrying over to the gym doors on the first floor. They all hesitated for a split second until Junko kicked open the doors with the intention of finding out answers before storming in without thinking, sliding to a stop when she saw no one. Kyoko glanced around and frowned. Where exactly was Junko’s creation? She would hate to find out they would have to wait for a long time.

The gym was massive. There were rows upon rows of grey bleachers lined the space, with a large stage, complete with a podium. There were rows of chairs lined up for them to sit down but none of them took a chair. 

Celeste glanced around, frowning. "Is this it? I expected… more."

"I agree." Byakuya chimed in. "There should be more to welcome us. Me, specificity."

"Don't fucking start, rich boy." Junko spat out. 

Taka frowned. "Please refrain from swearing in the future."

"Soooo… where the fuck is the guy from the PA?" Mondo asked, narrowing his eyes, glancing around for the person. "I’m not fucking waiting around for that fucker to show."

"Mr. Owada!" hissed Taka. "Language!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes before stepping forward. "We’re all here! You got what you wanted. Now, show yourself to us."

A few seconds passed before a single stuffed bear jumped up and sat on top of the podium. The left side, it was as white as snow, with cute button eyes and an adorable smile. But on the right, it was pitch black. A wide red gash exposing neon lights for eyes, with a villainous grin revealing sinister intent. No one spoke as they took in the appearance.

Both Kyoko and Mukuro inwardly face-palmed.

"That’s a plushie." Chihiro said. "It’s… just a plushie. But why…?"

Sakura stepped up. "I’ll check it out." she offered as she walked towards the bear. "I wonder if it’s all a mistake. Why would anyone want to place a teddy bear—"

An annoyed grunt left the bear. "I’m not a teddy bear!!" he screamed as he jumped to his legs. 

Everyone freaked out.

"I-It fucking moved!" Leon jumped, latching onto Mondo. "Why did it fucking move!?"

"I-Is it a robot!?" Chihiro wailed. "Teddy bears don't normally walk!"

"Would you kids please shut up!!" the bear growled out, sounding whiny. "Millennials, geez!"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Explain. Now."

The bear laughed like an insane person, holding his two paws up to his mouth. "You can address me as Mr. Monokuma! I’m the Headmaster of this academy! Puhuhuhu, if in case you didn’t notice."

"That I do not believe." Celeste sighed. 

Monokuma twirled around to look at her, seemingly angry. "Don't disrespect your headmaster, Miss Ludenberg!" he scolded.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "If you’re the Headmaster, then you’re the one who trapped us in here. It only makes sense that it was you."

"Yes, yes, I did it! But with a special purpose!"

"What would that be?" questioned Makoto.

"Puhuhuhuhu! To play a game!!"

Sayaka shivered as she held herself tightly. "A g-game?"

Inwardly, both Kyoko and Mukuro were smiling. This was it. The moment the new life would start and everyone would be awaiting their fate. Yes, it would be hard to contain themselves, but it would be worth it in the end and both knew it; they could trust each other not to kill one another while the others couldn’t.

They wouldn’t know who to trust.

"What kind?" questioned Taka, arching an eyebrow as he swallowed.

"I’m glad you asked~ We’re going to play a little ditty I like to call… the Killing Life~ It’s simple! If you want out of this building, then you have to kill a fellow classmate and not get caught!!" Monokuma chuckled and everyone paled in color.

"You can’t be serious." Aoi choked out.

"I am~" the bear smirked deviously as he sat down. "As serious as a judge, which I am. Along with being the jury and executioner!"

Kyoko placed a perfectly forced frown on her face. "Explain. Now." she gritted out. "Everything we need to know and more, _bear._ "

Monokuma seemingly smiled at her with a knowing gleam in his eyes at his second master that would control him soon enough. Kyoko found herself slightly smiling right back, unknowingly to the others. "Glad you asked." he purred. "Reach into your pockets and you’ll find a surprise… I’ll explain things more afterwards." 

Oh, the things Kyoko did for this Despairing life.


	3. Motives Received

Celeste’s mind kept replaying what the bear had told them all about the game and its rules. They were expected to kill someone, not get caught during a class trial that would happen shortly after the investigation period, and if they managed to get away with the crime; they would be allowed to leave while everyone else died off. 

In her eyes, she couldn’t imagine killing someone, but if she was expected to… if it was the only way to… 

She shivered. No. She wasn’t going to kill someone. There was no way she would dirty herself with any filthy blood. The others could dirty their hands with someone’s blood if they wished, she wasn’t going to even try.

"That wasn’t not how I expected to start off a school year." Celeste glanced over her shoulder to see Kyoko walking towards her. "Now we have to play a killing game to escape with our lives."

Celeste stiffened. "You sound like you are going to kill someone."

"You can trust me." Kyoko replied, wanting to gain Celeste’s trust. "I won’t kill anyone. If I did, it wouldn’t be you."

Celeste gave her a look. "While that does give me some relaxation, I cannot trust you fully. We have no idea what goes through our sick minds, now do we? For that reason alone, I will not fully trust you."

Kyoko wanted to scream, wanted to tell her she could trust her because she was going to get them out, but she couldn’t. Instead, she said, "Whatever you decide, Ludenberg."

"Just make sure you do not get caught up in the murder itself." Celeste stated, narrowing her eyes slightly. "We have no other choice but to obey that bear. Unless we want to try and disobey it, but we all saw how that turned out."

Kyoko could firmly agree the bear exploding and then reappearing was something she never expected from Junko, but she couldn’t complain. Her friend knew exactly how to run these things but she couldn’t help but wonder how many Monokumas Junko had made in case the current one in use would have to be exploded or something. But she firmly had her trust in her despair-crazed friend.

All she really wanted was Celeste’s trust so she could get them out of here and take over things while Junko had her fair share of playing the game. But the only one question was; who to kill?

Everyone seemingly wanted to do the buddy system. Perhaps she could fake handwriting and misplace someone’s trust in their buddy and kill them right there and then while they waited for them to show up? Kyoko sighed heavily. But who would be a good kill? 

Who wouldn’t question the strange way their ‘friend’ wanted to meet up?

She would have to obverse everyone until she made up her choice, all while protecting Celeste to the max. But how would she get the gamble out of here? She knew the Clinic had little packets of blood, so maybe that would make a good way to get her out, but who to frame in order to make it believable?

Unless she framed herself…

Junko would have to take her place, but that would be okay because she would’ve gotten them both out of there. The insane girl already said she would take her place in case something like this had happened. Kyoko couldn’t help but chuckle a little as she turned the corner to her dorm; yes, that sounded like a plan.

She just hoped Junko wouldn’t mind dying for a murder that never even happened.

Celeste noticed Kyoko had broken off to head to her dorm, which she didn’t mind as she continued on her way to the cafeteria with Taka, who had appeared at her side to rant at how he wouldn’t allow any murders to happen and she seriously got overprotective big brother vibes from him whenever he spoke to her.

In fact, he made sure she was sitting down before he moved to scold Mondo for his language at the introduction to their new lives. 

"Let’s get this straight." hissed Byakuya as he eyed them all from his seat. "We are not going to attempt anything on me because I _will_ fight back in response."

"Interesting." cooed Celeste. "So you’d kill us in reply if we tried to kill you? That would still make you blackened in the end."

"We do not kill other students, Mr. Togami!" Taka replied as he sat down next to Celeste, handing her a plate of food. It was the only thing he and Aoi could find in the fridge, which happened to be chicken. "We are going to escape with our lives. All of us."

Mondo rolled his eyes. "Fucker, are you serious? That bear fucking exploded because it was touched! We can’t fucking escape."

Leon groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Mondo’s got a point. We can’t escape. What other choice do we have? Let’s just agree that there’s no hard feelings between us all considering how this is forced. Whatever happens, we’ll still be cool in the next life or even in heaven." 

"Agreed."

"Yeah…"

Makoto glanced around and frowned. "We can’t just give in!" he piped, stabbing some chicken onto his fork. "We can still make this out alive if we just figure out a way to escape without Monokuma knowing." 

Toko rolled her eyes. "We have to obey u-unless you want to face an angry Monokuma?"

"I wonder what the trials will be like…" Yasuhiro grumbled, shoving his fork into his mouth. 

Hifumi took a sip of his water before chiming in. "Either way, I think we’ll be fine."

Celeste frowned. "Oh, shut up, pig. We will not be fine with our lives on the line! Have you missed the entire point of this game? We have to kill in order to get out without being caught." she couldn’t see how they wouldn’t. None of them were stupid and they wouldn’t risk getting it wrong.

Sakura huffed. "As long as we stay united and don't allow Monokuma to divide us, there’s no way we shall die in this game." 

Aoi grinned at her friend. "Right!"

Makoto was about to say more when the PA went off with the chime that seemed to be mocking them all now that they learned what they would have to do. They would never get used to hearing the chime.

Never.

_Ding Dong, Bing Bong_

_Bing Bong, Ding Dong_

_"Ahem! Ahem! It is now 10 PM, and is now officially night time! In accordance with the rules; the dining hall and gymnasium are now off limits! Any student still inside the gymnasium or dining hall, you will have one more minute to ske-daddle outta those rooms! Have a nice night! Don’t let the bed-bugs bite!"_ Monokuma’s sick voice rang, sending shivers down their spines.

Leon swallowed. "That’s it then."

Sayaka shakily stood up, unsure if she wanted to move onto the next day. "See you tomorrow. Let’s hope this was all a nightmare." 

"Yeah." Makoto agreed, swallowing thickly as he followed her towards the dorms.

With that being said, everyone took off to their own separate dorms which were suited to their likings. Each dorm was well furnished; with a large bed, a sofa, a large desk, and chest drawers. There was a closet built into the wall with sets of the same outfits for everyone. Nothing was different about the outfits; they were all the same down to the last stitch. 

The dorms outside had a name-plate with a chibi version of them drawn into them with their names underneath. From the way that it looked, it could be easy to switch up the dorms. 

Celeste took a deep breath as she removed her jacket. All she wanted was to fall asleep but she wasn’t going to sleep in her clothes, nor was she going to sleep with the drills and makeup on. Her mind was spilling out how this was her new life, and while it wasn’t uncomfortable with how the dorms were, it was going to be uncomfortable when it became a deadly life instead of the normal life.

Deep down, she hoped this was just a nightmare.

…

_Ding Dong, Bing Bong_

_Bing Bong, Ding Dong_

_"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"_ Monokuma called out over the PA, all while laughing. 

Celeste groaned as her eyes fluttered open. It wasn’t a nightmare but reality. Her heart and mind silently wondered if anyone had killed during the middle of the night but why would anyone want to risk their safety this early? No one would even dare to attempt to kill. 

Not yet, at least.

After dressing, Celeste jumped when she heard a knock upon her door. She wasn’t surprised to see Taka standing outside, demanding she come to the Cafeteria so they could all have breakfast together to get to know each other more without having to worry about anything. While she didn’t want to attend, she sighed and nodded, giving her agreements before closing the door when he dashed off to tell the others about the plan.

When she left her dorm, she didn’t expect to see Kyoko standing across the hall, waiting for her to show up.

"Good morning." Kyoko greeted her. "Good sleep?"

Celeste eyed her. "As well as it could get." 

The gambler shivered when she felt Kyoko rack her eyes up and down her body, as if she was trying to figure out how slim she looked like or how she would like without anything covering her. 

"That’s good." she commented. "I assume Taka showed up?"

"Oui." Celeste sighed as she turned to walk towards the dining hall. "I fail to see how this will help but it would be best to learn more about everyone in case someone seemingly decides to fall into despair." 

Kyoko smirked. "Are you planning murder, Ludenberg?"

Celeste bristled. "I am not! Why would I plan it so soon? Everyone is still coming to terms with this whole game. We cannot expect murder to arise so soon."

"Never say never."

Celeste didn’t know what to say in return to those words, and chose to stay silent until they came upon everyone else. The people who Taka had woken up before her were all sitting down waiting for the others while Mondo served up the food with Chihiro at his side, helping plate the food.

She didn’t know what to say when Kyoko sat down next to her, but she kept her eyes straight as Junko yawned as she came into the room, slumping down next to Sayaka and Leon, placing her head on her arms as she struggled to keep her eyes open long enough to see the food being placed in front of her. 

The moment Mondo and Chihiro placed the food down, everyone was awake and chatting with each other. Celeste picked up her fork, nodding her thanks to the pair before silently digging in while everyone else asked each other how they slept, though everyone was in agreement to say that it wasn’t the best sleep they had.< /p>

How could they when they had no idea if they would be dead the next day?

"So… uh… anyone know if… anyone’s considered the idea of murder?" asked Mondo, coughing. 

"No." Chihiro shook his head. "I haven’t."

"Nor have I." Celeste chimed, after swallowing. "But I hardly believe anyone has when we have just found this all out. We still need to accept this is our new lives, do we not? Save that question for later."

Makoto took a sip of his water. "I still say we can survive this without killing anyone if we don't lose hope." 

Leon chuckled. "Give it time. You’ll see how that’s easier said than done."

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she swallowed some of the food, eyeing Junko as the Fashionista gave her a glance with her own smirk. "You sound like you want to kill someone, Kuwata."

"I don't!" Leon bristled before jabbing his fork towards Byakuya. "If anything— that’s rich ass over there."

Byakuya scowled. "Hmph. What a ridiculous assumption."

"So you haven’t thought about killing us?" Mondo scowled, eyeing him up. "Cause ya look like you have been. Especially with that comment the other day about how you would fight back."

Taka eyed him. "I hope I don't have to tell you that killing students won’t have you getting out of here alive."

"Unless I manage to somehow win the trial." Byakuya shot back.

"I doubt it!" Junko piped up, shoving food into her mouth. "We have no idea how sharp your skills are, but I think we could pull it off to find the murderer."

Byakuya didn’t reply, instead he only scowled into his food before standing, proclaiming he was done as he waltzed off. No one spoke up as they ignored him, continuing to eat their food. No one had the heart to stop him because they really didn’t trust each other enough to be alone with one another. Who knew what could happen if they were left alone?

The rest of the day went without much being done as they explored some more, but Celeste could feel Kyoko’s gaze on her back each time they took a step. It was odd and she kept shivering whenever she felt the detective get too close. But it seemed like the girl respected boundaries and always stepped away whenever she felt that shiver, mumbling an apology under her breath before leading them on to seek out another way out of the school.

It was weird.

She would’ve thought for sure that Kyoko would’ve tried something on her. They were alone and it made sense that a kill could happen. Everyone had broken off into pairs; using the buddy system and for once, Celeste wanted to be alone in this school without anyone being around. She wanted to stay in her dorm and wait this entire thing out before someone came to kill her. 

But when nothing happened, Celeste simply shrugged it off and pretended like nothing was wrong before the announcement signaling night time went off and she sighed heavily. If nothing happened today, then surely something would have to happen tomorrow for this show to really kick off. Because this life was purely a show about death and the millions of ways to kill teenagers without feeling guilt.

That was a fact.

It seemed like the next day, everyone was filled with some type of fear as Aoi noted how nothing interesting had happened yesterday and it seemed a little out of personality for the robot. Celeste bit her lip, trying to figure out if Monokuma was simply just uninterested unless something happened; aka the murder of a fellow classmate that he would be displaying poorly faked guilt for their demise.

And then another announcement occurred, sending shiver down their spines.

_"Please report to the auditorium for a special assembly, hosted by yours truly, Mr. Monokuma!! This is mandatory, so anyone who doesn’t show up will incur a punishment! Alrighty, have a nice trauma!"_

Yasuhiro whined. "Oh, great… we’re all going to die."

Celeste sighed, standing up. "Just hurry up, would you?"

"What else could he want?" Leon grumbled under his breath. "He’s already trapped us in here, forcing us to kill… why deliver more bad news?"

"Good question." agreed Sayaka. "I guess we can only find out through the assembly."

Everyone slowly entered the gym and swallowed back their fear as they stood next to each other, waiting for Monokuma to show his face, and it was clear Mondo was getting fed up with waiting as he clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes. Everyone else was whispering amongst each other until the bear jumped onto the table with his usual twist grin on his face.

Kyoko crossed her arms, despite knowing what this was for. "What threats have you come to give us this time?"

A gasp escaped the robot. "Threaten?" he echoed, holding back on adding the word ‘master’ to the end of it, that would ruin this game. "I am shocked! The whole idea that I would threaten you when I’m a kind, generous soul that—"

"Yet here we are trapped in a _killing_ game!" spat Leon. "That’s threatening."

Monokuma waved him off. "Nonsense! Anyways, I’m here to deliver some… motivation."

Celeste jerked back. "Motivation?"

God, Kyoko didn’t like the sound of her tone. There was a hint of fear behind it and she hated it. 

"W-What do you mean?" Makoto laughed nervously, tugging on his hoodie.

"You know! An incentive! A stimuli, or, as I’m gonna call it, a motive!" the headmaster explained, laughing away. "Puhuhuhu! It’ll be so fun!"

Celeste exchanged a glance with Sakura before narrowing her eyes at the bear in front of them. "You are giving us… motives to kill. A reason to kill one another?"

Monokuma nodded excitedly. "Hit the nail on the head, Miss Ludenberg! You should earn a prize! But unfortunately, I don't have anything right now. It’s just soooo despairingly boring at the moment!" he stated. "It’s been a full 24 hours, and not one of you has met your end. I thought your brains would’ve snapped by now!"

"W-What? No!" Sayaka shook her head. "We’re not going to kill each other! No matter what you decided to use as motives."

"Hold on to that thought, would you?" Monokuma smirked. "Once you see, you’ll change your mind." he clapped his tiny paws together. "Now, if you’ll all check your handbooks, you’ll see the special message I’ve sent you."

Alerts of the handbooks went off amongst them, and it sent them fishing it out to see there was the notification symbol awaiting their gazes.

An email.

**Monokuma sent file: FIRST MOTIVE.mp4**

**Additional message: Watch when alone and no showing others ;)**

"A-Are we done?" Makoto asked nervously. "M-May we leave?"

The bear crackled his usual laughter as he waved them away before disappearing himself. Instead of leaving themselves, they looked nervously around each other, seeming to think which ones might crack underneath because of whatever motives the robot had sent them.

Why did life hate them?


	4. Despairing Life Takes Ahold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll get a triple update because I'm bored and have a lot of free time, so here ya go!

The motives were good, Celeste would give the fucker that much. But to use her own pet against her? Threatening if she didn’t play this game something bad would happen to her dear Grand Bois? She felt her blood boil. In fact, it kept boiling throughout the remainder of the second day and into the third until Taka rudely awoke her for the usual breakfast with everyone.

She didn’t even have it in her to notice how Kyoko was once again waiting for her and following like some lost dog. Her mind was far too caught up with her dear kitty being in such a dangerous position; what would happen if she lost? Who would even take care of her precious cat?

She didn’t want to think about it anymore.

"Has anyone seen Yasuhiro?" Celeste’s attention immediately snapped to Makoto. He was nervously rubbing his arm as his eyes darted over the group. "We promised we’d go looking today." 

"Probably still sleeping." answered Junko. "I know I would be."

Celeste waved her hand as Taka happily placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her, much to her surprise. "Go and check." she stated. "It is not like I have seen him."

Mondo arched an eyebrow but said nothing before he swallowed the drink in front of him, eyeing everyone. "I take it we’re all calmer after we’ve seen our motives?"

"Do not remind me!" snapped Celeste, closing her eyes. "Just… don't remind me…" 

Makoto took a moment to decide before slipping out of the room, hurrying to find his friend in hopes everything was alright. After he was gone, Kyoko took the time to glance around the room and frowned. Nearly everyone was here and no one had acted upon their motives unless that meant Yasuhiro was the first victim.

But who would want to murder an guy like Yasuhiro anyways? Kyoko couldn’t imagine someone being so pissed off that they would have to murder Yasuhiro to feel like they could graduate from this place, leaving everyone else in the dust of their deaths. The guy hardly did anything to make a person have a grudge on him anyways.

"Sorry." Mondo coughed. "Didn’t mean to."

Taka shot him a glare before glancing back at her. "Don't worry, Miss Ludenberg! We’re all going to be fine!"

"You say that, but..." Celeste continued before the PA went off.

What it said made everyone chill to their bones.

 _"Puhuhuhu! A body has been discovered!"_ A body? But that would mean… oh no. Someone had actually acted out and killed someone. _"As someone has been found dead, the investigation period will now begin! All remaining students will have just 3 hours to gather evidence for the Class Trial. Good luck, and remember to have fun!"_

Everyone jumped to their feet and dashed out, trying to find where Makoto had gone to until they noticed him slumped down outside of the baths, cradling himself as he shakily pointed in where the door stayed cracked open. Obviously whoever had been there beforehand didn’t close it. 

Kyoko took a step forward, pushing it open before everyone gasped as they saw Yasuhiro laying there in a pool of his own blood, eyes slightly open in shock. The blood was coming from a wound in the front, possibly from the stomach, but upon looking closer, it was coming from the neck.

Everyone felt sick. Someone had actually done it. Someone had gone through with murder and wanted to test their luck.

Celeste had to swallow back some bile that rose up in the back of her throat, unaware that she had leaned on Kyoko for strength, and didn’t even complain when the girl wrapped her arms around her to keep her from seeing the sight.

"Someone had the guts." Mondo weakly said, eyes darting around. "Someone actually fuckin’ murder the guy. Yet… why him? The fucker barely did anything to us."

"Shit, man!" Leon yelped, running his hands through his hair.

Sakura frowned. "Whoever the killer is; I hope you know we’re going to find out and bring justice to this act. Do you understand? This isn’t going left unpunished."

Everyone mutely nodded. In that moment, Monokuma decided to show up, laughing like always as if nothing was wrong and Makoto found himself jumping to his feet with anger flashing in his eyes. There was also the fact tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"Hiro is dead, you sick bastard!" he yelled, obviously surprising everyone. "What’s wrong with you? Why have we… Why did we deserve this? How can you laugh at someone’s death!?"

Monokuma could only laugh. "Puhuhuhuhu! Mr. Naegi, how bold! The answer is so simple!" the bear took a moment to make them all feel slight fear before his voice deepened just the tiniest bit, but it was enough to make them all shudder. " _ **Despair.**_ " 

"Fuck you." Celeste spat, closing her eyes. "Just fuck you."

The bear shrugged off the comment as he walked into the bathhouse, planting himself on Yasuhiro’s corpse before turning to face them with something in his hands that hadn’t been there before. A tiny black-and-white table; matching his colors perfectly and Kyoko couldn’t help but sigh when she realized what it was.

A file containing information.

"Presenting… the Monokuma file!" Monokuma grinned as he held it up. "Who wants to check out this little baby? Come on now, don’t be shy! I wanna see the hands raised class! This little one contains all the information you need to know!"

Leon cleared his throat, hoping his voice wouldn’t shake. "I will."

"Here ya go, Mr. Kuwata!" 

Leon took a moment to breathe deeply before clicking on the tablet. His heart pounded as he read it over, realizing this meant it was real. This wasn’t fake. They had an actual murder case to solve before the three hours were over and the Class Trial would take over so they could find the killer.

… and execute them.

The file read this;

Victim: Yasuhiro Hagakure

Height: 6’0

Weight: 157Ibs

Time of Death: 1:30 AM

Body Discovered by: Makoto Naegi

Body Discovery Location: Bathhouse (Boys)

Monokuma clapped despite everyone’s reactions. "Wonderful job, Mr. Kuwata! Now that’s all for me!"

No one dared to move, even as Monokuma took his leave. How were they supposed to come to terms with this? Someone had fucking murdered Yasuhiro! This wouldn’t be easy on them at all.

"Well..." Kyoko cooed in a way. "Let’s get to work."

Celeste nodded slowly, watching as some left to see if they could find any clues elsewhere while others chose to stay in the crime scene to investigate the body. As much as she hated staying near the body, she couldn’t leave because Kyoko was forced to stay. 

The girl’s reasoning? 

‘What if someone tries to pull a double murder? I can’t have that be you.’ When she said it with the tone, Celeste felt herself shiver again. There was something about the girl that made her feel weak and she honestly didn’t understand why. God, she just wanted this nightmare to be over and done soon.

What was it about her that made Kyoko so… interested in her? Celeste knew deep down there was nothing special about her; but she couldn’t imagine Kyoko seeing anything worth admiring.

"A slit neck." Kyoko mumbled as she peered closer at the wound. "Someone must’ve used either a knife or something sharp to slit it."

Makoto swallowed back a bile in his throat. "I… I didn’t…"

"Makoto, do you want to leave?" Celeste asked softly. "You can always leave this to us."

"No." the Lucky student shook his head. "I want to help despite the sight. Hiro’s dead. I want to help find the bastard who did it. I need to find it out."

Kyoko stood up. "Did either of you see anyone taking a knife from the kitchen?" she questioned, glancing back at the body. "I’m sure the weapon is a knife."

Celeste arched an eyebrow. "How do we not know it was not a pocket knife?"

"I doubt Monokuma would allow pocket knives." Kyoko smirked in reply, taking her hand to drag her along with a wink, and Celeste felt herself heating up. Makoto hurried long, not wanting to leave the comfort of them. 

Outside, Sakura and Aoi were waiting for their chance to take a look at the body, and when Kyoko nodded, they hurried along to see what they could find on Yasuhiro’s body while the trio made their way to the kitchen.

…

Inside the kitchen, the only ones in there were Taka and Mondo. They weren’t doing much as they argued about Mondo’s use of curse words and Celeste felt herself roll her eyes before she patted them on the shoulders.

Taka grinned and Mondo sighed with pure relief as he saw the trio behind them.

"There’s not much here." Mondo mumbled. "But we did happen to notice one of the knives looked too clean. I know this idiot here likes to clean up whatever we use, but… this one looks fresh."

Kyoko frowned. "Show me."

Mondo nodded as he picked up the knife he had placed down on the towel Taka had placed down so they wouldn’t forget it. "Here. It looks too clean to me."

"You’re right." Kyoko hummed softly as she eyed the knife. "It looks like it was freshly cleaned. Compared to the others, it almost looks brand new." 

"So whoever cleaned it, must’ve been the killer." Celeste pointed out. 

Makoto tugged on his hoodie strings. "But who would know how to clean knives really well?" 

"I have no clue. But we are not going through everyone to see their cleaning skills. That would be a waste of time and we cannot waste time."

Makoto knew Celeste was right, but deep down he was too scared to even think about speaking with anyone. It had scarred him that he had discovered the first body of someone he really thought could make it out alive. But now that was gone. This was truly happening and this wasn’t a horrible nightmare they were trapped in because everyone was going to die in the very end.

He swallowed thickly as Kyoko gazed down at the knife for so long until she noted something and smirked… darkly? Why would she smirk darkly like she had already discovered the Blacken? He shivered. He didn’t want to even ask her what was going through in her mind.

Kyoko smirked as she placed the knife back down before she noticed something in the garbage can. A bloody white paper towel. The killer had the help of the paper towel, did they? 

Bending to her knees, she opened the cupboards and noticed how the cap on the bleach was unscrewed. They also used bleach to clean the knife.

"They used bleach." Kyoko stated as she took the bottle into her hands to show everyone the cap, easily taking it off. "They left the cap unscrewed to the point where it comes off with a single tug."

"They were in a hurry." Celeste mumbled.

Taka frowned. "They should’ve made sure they tightly closed the bleach! This could have been dangerous if someone had accidentally knocked it over! Someone could’ve slipped in this."

"Oh, is that what you’re worried about?" growled Mondo, narrowing his eyes. "In case you forget, dumbfuck, someone is dead and you’re worried about someone fucking slipping!"

Kyoko placed the bottle down before sniffing the knife. "Bleach..." she mumbled. "They definitely used the bleach on the knife. The blade reeks of it, they used so much more than needed."

Taka looked like he was about to reply before the sound of the PA went off and they froze up. Had it really been three hours already? None of them noticed how fast time had flown by and they were all dreading what would happen next. The next few moments would allow them to discover the killer and send them to their own death because they had killed someone.

_Ding Dong, Bing Bong_

_Bing Bong, Ding Dong_

_"As of now, your allotted three hours of investigation time is now over! And the class trial can now begin! Will the blackened be unmasked, or will they walk free and leave all of you behind in the dust? What will happen in this thrilling, chilling, killing Class Trial? Let’s find out! All students report to the Symbol of Strength so that we may begin!"_

The sound of the PA clicking off made them all jump.

"Well..." Mondo chuckled nervously as he tugged at his collar. "This is it."

"Time to find out who it is." Makoto stated as he began walking with the group.

Celeste unknowingly grabbed Kyoko’s hand, much to her joy. "I do hope we will be able to find out who did it."

Kyoko gave her a comforting look. "Relax. It’ll be fine."

Taka sighed. "That’s what I said before this whole thing started."

"It wasn’t your fault." Makoto whispered out, taking Taka’s hand to give some comfort to the boy. "Anything could have happened. Let’s just go see who did this and bring justice to Hiro’s death."

No one could say anything else.

…

The Trial Grounds were impressive to say at the least. Rows upon rows of massive wooden seats piled behind each other in an endless uphill expanse. Of course, no one sat there, but it created the effect that something was going to be watching them, enjoying the show they were about to participate in.

Arranged in a perfect circle, 15 podiums faced inward, each one lit up with a small board of buttons. Just behind the 15th, sat a massively tall chair, with red velvet cushions on the grand throne. Upon said cushions, sitting ever so snug on cloud nine sat Monokuma, cackling as the students filed in.

"Puhuhuhu! Welcome, welcome!" he chuckled as they trickled in off the elevator. "Ah, it warms my mechanical heart to see you all here."

Celeste frowned. "Just skip the introduction."

Monokuma rolled his eyes before instructing them all to take their places at the podiums, watching as they paled in color. It was like being told to place their head on the block for the guillotine to come crashing down to chop off their heads.

This was happening. Someone would be sent to death. It would start all over again now that someone had started the chain reaction. Remove one from the haystack, and the rest come tumbling down.

"Before we start, I’d like to review the rules! As you all know, you are here to debate over and present your arguments on who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. The Class Trial will be an open debate, where everyone will proclaim their arguments. If you figure out whodunnit, and picked out the Blackened who disrupted the peace, they will be executed for their crime! But if you pick the wrong one… I’ll execute everyone besides the Blackened, who will be allowed to claim their prize, freedom from my glorious Killing Game, and graduation from the academy! With that out of the way; All raise for the first Class Trial of your killing school life!" Monokuma explained, laughing as he did so.

Chihiro frowned as her eyes landed on a podium with a picture of Yasuhiro, but it was crossed out. "Monokuma? Why is that there?"

"Well, since Mr. Hagakure will never see a class trial or the lights of day again… that’s there so he can be here in spirit!" he answered, leaning back on his throne.

Taka jumped, slamming his hands down onto his podium. "W-Whoever did it, raise your hand and confess!"

No one spoke nor moved a muscle.

"Are you fucking serious?" groaned Junko. "Ain’t no one is going to do that! We’re not that stupid, Taka."

"We should review the evidence before anything else." Makoto stated, eyeing everyone as they nodded in agreement. "First’s things first. Where was everyone during the time that Hiro was murdered?"

"No doubt in our rooms." answered Byakuya, folding his arms. "It was night time and everything was practically closed off during the night."

"But clearly the killer had Hiro meet them near 1:30." Celeste pointed. "Not everyone was sleeping then, because obviously, a murder had taken place. Which means one of us cannot stick with that statement of being in our rooms." 

Leon swallowed as he pointed. "B-Byakuya probably did it!"

Said man’s jaw dropped. "Why me?" he growled.

"You told us you’d fight back!" Mondo snarled. "Which means ya probably fought back after Hiro asked to meet ya in the bathhouse!"

Kyoko scoffed. "But Hiro’s eyes were open in shock. He probably knew the killer and was shocked to know it was them doing the deed instead of someone he thought would try and pull something like this."

"That doesn’t mean I did it."

Sayaka took a deep breath. "What about the murder weapon?"

"Hina and I saw Kyoko, Celeste, and Makoto heading to the kitchens where Mondo and Taka were. I have no doubt they could have discovered the weapon." Sakura added, with a noise of agreement coming from Aoi.

"Oh yeah..." Mondo nodded. "In the kitchen, Taka and I found that one of the kitchen knives looked to be cleaner than the others. We thought it was weird and placed it on a towel to come back to later when we found something else."

Taka gave a firm nod. "It wasn’t until the trio arrived that we discovered it had been bleached in order to clean."

"There was also a bloody paper towel in the garbage can." Kyoko noted. "The killer wiped it off with that, no doubt before using the bleach. They used more than they should have with the amount of bleach scent that was coming off of the knife."

"So… it was a knife that killed him." Toko noted.

Junko hummed, tapping her chin with a perfectly filed nail. "Did anyone else find anything? Like, maybe in Hiro’s dorm?"

Silence.

"Did anyone fuckin’ check his dorm?" asked Mondo, laughing nervously.

"No." Hifumi shook his head. "I don't think so."

"We’re fucked then."

"Actually…" Sayaka began nervously, eyeing Leon and Toko. "Leon, Toko, and I sought out to his dorm and found a note..."

"What did it say?" asked Celeste.

"It was sayin’ for Hiro to come and meet the killer in the bathhouse. It was like the killer was setting up the whole thing perfectly. Maybe trying to get an alliance set up to make sure neither died." Leon stated, rubbing his neck. "But we weren’t sure."

Toko cleared her throat. "The handwriting was neat. I swear it looked like it took years worth of perfecting that neatness."

"It was also very convincing!" Sayaka noted. "Anyone would’ve felt safe when reading those words."

Celeste frowned. "But who would know how to be convincing enough to ensure Hiro met them? It would have to be a boy considering it was in the boy’s bathhouse. No girls can enter the men’s rooms." 

Kyoko scoffed as she folded her arms, eyeing everyone. "There is one person I can think of who can be convincing due to skill."

"Which is?" questioned Leon, hoping it wasn’t him.

"The Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami." Kyoko stated, smirking smugly at Byakuya, who looked shocked.

The heir bristled. "Explain!"

"With the level of your intelligence, it wouldn’t be very hard to convince Hiro to meet up with you under the false sense of safety. You have him meet up with you, all while planning his demise in order to win this game and return back to the outside world. Considering how you stated how well-known your family is, I can be reassured that you were taught how to cleanse your hands of any misdeeds. Since you lack empathy and have emotional detachment to others, killing someone wouldn’t be a problem. You could lie your way out of it." Kyoko explained.

Everyone was silent as Byakuya silently raged. How fucking dare she accuse him of killing someone lower than him!

"I wouldn’t have!" he cursed out. "Why would I bother with this game?"

"To get out alive." everyone replied.

"Well, what about the knife? I wouldn’t have used a knife." Byakuya scoffed.

Junko clicked her tongue. "Sure you would have! You could have taken it while everyone was clearing out to head to their dorms, wrote the letter, gave it to Hiro, and went to wait for him to show up! When the deed is done, ya head back and start cleaning it, once that’s done; ya head back to your dorm." 

Byakuya once again bristled. "Enough! I didn’t kill him. End of story."

Makoto wanted to speak, but Monokuma had beat him to the punch as he chuckled.

"Well Well Well! This sure took an exciting turn!" Monokuma whistled as screens descended from the ceiling, blaring in bright pink text that read ‘Voting Time!’ Everyone swallowed. "What time is it? Voting time~"

Everyone was already dreading this as Monokuma went over the rules of the voting process. The podiums each had red buttons with everyone’s names written on, and all they would have to do was press the one that they thought did the crime. Fairly easy.

Celeste felt sick as her eyes landed on Byakuya’s button, listening as everyone hit their own. With a deep breath, she quickly selected the one with Byakuya’s name, hoping they had this right or else they would be in deep trouble; yet the way Kyoko had explained it, it was too convincing in a way.

Their eyes darted back to the screen where the results were displayed a moment later, and… they had all voted for the same person except for Byakuya ( of course ) and it only showed his silhouette. 

Monokuma howled with laughter. "Now, let’s find out who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure, The Ultimate Clairvoyant! Did you guess right? Or did you guess wrong! Let’s find out in the thrilling, chilling, killing conclusion to the first-class trial!"

The screen changed again, to a roulette wheel, split into 14 slices, each one marked with the face of a student. Within seconds, a cartoon Monokuma pulled the lever, as the wheel spun, all the colors began blending together.

"And, the true identity of the blackened is…" The wheel stopped. Everyone’s stomachs dropped. "Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny! Congratulations everyone! You uncovered the truth! The person who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure is Byakuya Togami!"

Chihiro choked. "Byakuya… w-why…?"

"It doesn’t matter." Byakuya said, shaking his head as he moved away from his podium to face off with Monokuma. "Do what you want."

"I want a fucking answer!" Mondo snapped.

"Byakuya..." Makoto mumbled.

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath, desperately wishing this was just one huge nightmare again.

"It’s punishment time!" Monokuma laughed as he slammed a mallet down onto a red button.

A chain lashed out, wrapped around Byakuya’s neck before dragging him off into the door that read ‘Execution Room,’ and it didn’t fail to make everyone swallow hard as they slowly walked up to get a better view. Celeste winced as she saw the setting of an Hellish-like Elementary, she barely felt Kyoko wrap her arms around her.

****

**Human★Disqualification**

Byakuya barely registered being thrown in a garbage can, that looked so much like hell, and he barely registered the way Monokuma looked like an Elementary student as he threw stones up and down into his paw before taking an aim at him. He could hear the taunts of ‘Dirty hobo!’ being shouted over and over as he came to the realization that he would die unless he escaped.

But when he got away, all he felt was numbness and coldness. He was bleeding and he was cold. That’s when he realized he was in a cold and snowy place. He tried keeping his eyes open, but it was getting harder and harder until he blacked out, dying from bleeding out and hypothermia.

When the execution was over, no one could speak. They felt sick.

"Wasn’t that exciting!?" Monokuma chuckled as he appeared next to them again, surprising Celeste who buried her head into Kyoko’s shoulder, making him flush. "I ship it."

"Shut up." Kyoko hissed lowly. "You call this exciting?"

"This is fuckin’ torture!" Leon shouted.

"You call it torture, I call it excitement! Puhuhuhu~ Now back to your dorms, students! You must be tired!" Monokuma said while strolling off.

This was complete torture, and Celeste could only wonder how long it would be until she was the one meeting her end.


	5. It Continues

The ride back up was torture. No one spoke as their minds replayed the execution they had just seen and shivered; would their deaths be similar to that of Byakuya’s? The fact that Byakuya had shattered the peace the first time meant someone else would dig up the courage and attempt the same roulette.

Everyone stared at each other, wondering who would be the next to die and if anyone else would make it out alive. Another betrayal would happen soon and they knew there was no stopping it from happening. 

Monokuma had them trapped.

"Do you…" Chihiro swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. "Do you think Byakuya and Hiro are at peace?"

"I’d like to think so." Aoi replied, sighing. "It’s not like they’re trapped here anymore."

"We killed him." choked Sayaka. "We killed Byakuya."

Junko shook her head, wrapping her arm around the idol. "We didn’t. Monokuma did."

Sakura wrapped her arm around Aoi, allowing the swimmer to collapse into her embrace as she wiped her eyes. "We mustn’t give in. We’re down to two students, if it continues on like this it will become worse." 

"That’s right." Taka agreed. "We should focus on not giving in."

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Easier said than done."

"I wonder if we’ll be able to see them if we die." Leon commented, rubbing his arm, not looking at anyone. "That way we could apologize for sending them to their deaths. To clear the air around us and make sure we start fresh again in our next lives."

Hifumi took a moment. "I think we can. I think we should apologize when we see them again."

"Unless they got no hard feelings." Mondo pointed out. "But I doubt it."

Makoto sighed. "We were forced. I don't see how any hard feelings would be displayed."

"Unless one of them is Byakuya." snickered Leon. "That guy could harbor any grudge."

Everyone snickered until the elevator came to its stop. The doors opened, allowing everyone to step out, and soon enough the doors shut closed, leaving them all in the aftermath of the first trial that had taken someone away from them. No one knew how to proceed because they knew soon enough someone else would die again.

Kyoko gave them all a look before turning on her heels, heading towards her dorm, muttering how she needed to do something before she joined them again. Not one person blamed her; thinking she needed time to process what had just taken place. 

It wasn’t until Taka spoke up did the silence shatter.

"Anyone want to play some games?" he asked softly. "I’m sure Monokuma can get us some if we asked him. We could play in the Dining Hall."

"Sure."

"Sounds fun."

As they made their way to the Dining Hall, Celeste swore she felt someone’s gaze on her back. She glanced over her shoulder and flushed slightly to see Kyoko staring at her with a slight smirk before she gave a wink, turning on her heels to head down into the dorm area and Celeste swallowed thickly as she moved to catch up with Taka.

Why did the girl keep looking at her like that? There was nothing about her that would make her stand out. She was purely like everyone else in terms of Talent. It would be easy if Kyoko had her sights on someone else but no. 

It was on her.

The moment they entered the Dining Hall, Taka gave her a chair rushing off to see if Sakura and Aoi could make them all something to smooth their nerves and the two gladly accepted, saying how they would be making tea to help calm them down unless they wanted something else, but no one really said anything until Mondo cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Just get me a coke if there’s any." Mondo mumbled, zero fight in his voice.

"You got it." smiled Aoi.

Taka looked around before cupping his hands over his mouth like a megaphone, calling out to the bear. "Monokuma! Do you have any games for us!?"

Within an instant, the bear jumped up with board games and cards in his tiny arms, laughing like normal. "Puhuhuhu! You rang? I got everything you could ever need and more! I do hope you all are okay with these."

"They’ll be fine, thanks." Sayaka grinned, patting his head as if he didn’t kill one of their classmates. "Do you want to join?"

Monokuma was about to answer before he stiffened slightly. He heard a ringing in his head that no one could hear. Master Kyoko was calling for him, demanding his presence in her dorm. He couldn’t disobey or else she would tell Master Junko and things would get ugly! The bear snuck a glance at his master’s love, who wasn’t paying attention, and chuckled again as he looked back at the idol.

"I wish I could, dear. But I have much to do!" Monokuma apologized. "Maybe some other time. A rain check."

Sayaka nodded. "Okay."

The moment Sakura and Aoi came back to give out the drinks, Taka had just finished looking over the game they had all chosen. Cards Against Humanity. They winced. It was probably poorly timed, but at this rate anything would lift their spirits; even if it meant bringing back bad memories for a short amount of time.

"Who wants to watch?" asked Sakura. "Because I am. Hina can play for us."

"I shall also watch." Celeste cleared her throat, taking a sip of her tea. "This is good. You have my thanks, Sakura. Hina."

"I’ll play!" grinned Leon, snatching some cards.

Junko chuckled as she grabbed her own. "Totally."

…

Monokuma ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Master Kyoko wouldn’t be pleased if he was late; she was much like Master Junko in that way. Both dreaded lateness from him, but his legs were so short! It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t as fast as everyone believed. If he had longer legs, then being there on time wouldn’t be a problem.

Upon arriving at his second master’s dorm, he took a moment to catch his breath before rushing inside with his usual grin. But before he could say anything, Kyoko slammed her foot into him, sending him crashing into the wall. The wind was out of him as she frowned heavily at him, narrowing her eyes.

If Master Junko wasn’t scary, Master Kyoko certainly was.

"M-Master Kyoko!" Monokuma wheezed out, standing up again. "If you weren’t my master I would have punished you for that."

"Then you’re lucky I am your master, aren’t you? Look. I have a task for you." Kyoko sighed, sitting down as she pinched her nose. "I have a message for Junko and your the only one who can sneak around and not be suspicious because they’ll believe it’s Headmaster duties."

Monokuma giggled. "Puhuhuhu! Master Kyoko, are you going to act on your plan?"

"Not yet but soon enough." Kyoko stated as she narrowed her eyes. "I can trust you’ll deliver this to Junko?"

"Of course, Master Kyoko! You can count on me telling Master Junko everything you wish for her to know."

Kyoko smirked as she nodded, handing him a piece of paper to give to her ally behind the game thus far. "Now, I also want you to… give a little push to someone to give into despair." she winked. "It’s no fun if there’s no tension amongst us."

Monokuma’s eyes sparkled. "Puhuhuhu! You know me so well, Master Kyoko. Who shall I send into Despair this fine day for you?"

"Anyone." Kyoko shrugged. "Your choosing."

"Such kindness!" Monokuma blushed as he smiled. "Your wish is my command! But I would act on the plan soon— I’ve seen how Mr. Ishimaru acts around Miss Ludenberg and you wouldn’t like it."

He couldn’t help the way Kyoko froze made him laugh. As far as anyone knew Taka only saw Celeste as a sibling figure and he was being a gentleman by helping her sit down and getting her something to drink— that was just nature to him to be nice to others. But it still made her blood boil to know someone could make her gambler smile and be happy.

Kyoko gritted her teeth and the bear, making him shudder. "Don't test me, Monokuma. I could easily have Junko break you down. In fact, even I could do it. She’s told me your controls."

"Puhuhuhu… of course, Master Kyoko." Monokuma bowed nervously. "I wouldn’t want to make you angry."

"Good." Kyoko waved her hand. "Now, head back. I need to think more."

As soon as the bear was out of her sights, Kyoko sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. She was getting antsy and soon enough she would have to act on her plan before someone wanted to find the Mastermind and she couldn’t have Junko taking her spot. Mukuro was doing a good job at pretending to her sister but soon enough the façade would drop and everything would be out of the job. Besides, Kyoko was getting fed up with Makoto wanting her attention.

Standing up, Kyoko made her choice as she walked out of her dorm and into the Dining Hall where she found everyone playing. Her eyes landed on Celeste and she couldn’t help the smirk that formed as she imagined her in a more revealing outfit. Christ, she needed to act soon or else this wouldn’t go very well. It would be easy to switch places with Junko anyways. 

The girl already had everything she would ever need.

This mask of being hopeful could come off and Celeste could see the beauty of having Despair on her side as she watched everyone bow down to Despair, leaving them alive with Junko and Mukuro to carry on what they had already started, and she knew they could make a good team; why wouldn’t they?

Unfortunately the one who greeted her was Makoto. While she didn’t mind the boy, she certainly didn’t see him in the light he saw her. Her heart was Celeste’s even though the gambler didn’t know it yet and wouldn’t know until they were away from the game.

When she wrapped her arms around the girl, Celeste jumped slightly before relaxing. It made Kyoko chuckle at how cute she was.

"Hello." Kyoko whispered. "Did I miss anything?"

"No." Celeste replied, unknowingly leaning into the comforting embrace. "Leon has much been teasing Sayaka on her card she had placed down."

"Who thinks about Queen Elizabeth during sex?" chuckled Leon. "She’s so old!"

Sayaka puffed out her cheeks. "It doesn’t mean I think about her! I wouldn’t think about her during sex! It was the only card I had with me that could’ve worked."

Junko laughed as she placed down her own card. "White people turned into black people while I was tripping on acid." she grinned shamelessly and everyone laughed as they heard her.

Kyoko chuckled as she sat down. "Oh the wonders…"

"Miss Kirigiri, would you like to play?" Taka asked politely. "We can deal you in the next round. We’re almost done with this one as soon as someone reaches ten."

Kyoko shook her head. "No need, Taka. Just keep playing without me."

"Will do!" 

They kept at it until the sound of the PA went off and they jumped when they realized how long it had been. Night time. Which meant they would have to head back to their dorms to sleep this day off. A day where they sent a classmate to their death and brought justice to another dead classmate. 

What would happen during the night then?

Would someone else get killed just like Hiro had done? They all shivered as they eyed each other, not entirely trusting one another during the middle of the night at this point because of Byakuya’s betrayal to Hiro.

_"It is now 10 PM, and officially Night Time! In accordance with the rules, the dining hall and gymnasium are now off limits! Any student still inside the gymnasium or dining hall, you will have one more minute to skedaddle outta those rooms! Have a nice night! Don’t let the bed-bugs bite!"_

They glanced at each other.

"I mean… at least he’s nice in that sense." Mondo sighed as he stood up, throwing his cards onto the table. "We’ll clean up tomorrow. I’m sure he won’t mind."

"Yeah." Leon agreed, throwing his onto the table as well, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "See ya tomorrow guys."

"Night."

As everyone trailed out, Kyoko walked behind Celeste to keep her eyes on the gambler to make sure no one tried anything. She didn’t want any of this going to waste and she would be damned if something wrong happened.

…

Celeste wasn’t sure what happened until she found herself being dragged by Taka to a sudden staircase that had appeared overnight. The boy was chatting excitedly about how the others were waiting for them, and when they arrived, her eyes widened at the sight.

They could actually walk down into the block off area. This would be a nice way to spend the time exploring the unknown while relaxing from any murders that could take place.

"A new floor." she mumbled.

"Did this show up overnight?" questioned Makoto as he came into view.

"Yes." Kyoko nodded as she hummed. "A gift from Monokuma, no doubt. Who else would give us this?"

"Correctamundo!" Monokuma shouted as he appeared on Celeste’s shoulder, earning a slightly frightened squeak from her as she backed into Kyoko, who grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "Aww, apologizes, Miss Ludenberg."

Celeste nodded, placing a hand over her heart. "Apology accepted."

"But yes, the second floor is now opened for business! Do explore for this day and get to know the ground floor of this building. Monokuma, out!"

Kyoko chuckled breathlessly before glancing around. "Split into pairs." she commented, taking Celeste’s hand to drag her off.

Honestly, the Mastermind couldn’t care who went with who as long as she went with Celeste while keeping her eyes on the others. There was hardly any tension, but she trusted the bear to create some sort of a mess before she could place her plan into action. After a second murder took place she would act out and take Celeste away from this place; she could see how the gambler was itching to leave sooner or later.

Plus, Junko had said how she managed to score Celeste’s cat as a captive. Kyoko planned on revealing the poor kitty to his master the moment she got Celeste settled down in her new room which she would share with her. Grand Bois would be happy and so would Celeste; they would see each other again while Kyoko dealt with the game, eyeing everyone and everything.

As the pair walked along the ground floor, Kyoko could see the way Celeste was aimlessly walking around, trying to find a room until Kyoko came across the medic room where tiny packets of blood were lying around and smirked, pulling her into the room.

"Here." she said, opening the door. "We can check this room out."

"A… nurse office?" Celeste blinked, eyeing the beds. "This could be useful if any of us is sick or in need of medical attention."

Kyoko smirked. "Indeed. But I wonder how Monokuma knows we need these things. He has no problem killing us… but he also has no problem in keeping us alive and our needs met."

"He is black and white; yin and yang. It only makes sense that he cares for us along with killing us." Celeste replied as she looked around. "He knows much about us that we cannot remember."

"Not to mention… knows who we were closest with." Kyoko grumbled. "Who do you think Byakuya was close to? It must’ve been why he killed Hiro."

Celeste sighed. "Probably a family member."

Kyoko was about to reply when Aoi and Sakura showed up. Aoi grinning like a child on Christmas who had discovered there was more present than the ones underneath the tree. Celeste couldn’t help the smile that took over her face as the swimmer began rambling on about what she had discovered with the fighter.

"Hina!" Sakura said, placing her hands on her friend’s shoulder. "Calm down, they can’t understand you."

"Sorry." Aoi smiled before turning back to them. "They have a pool here! Who’s up for swimming while the others check out the remaining rooms? Because either way, I’m hoping for a dip."

"Perhaps later." Celeste promised.

"I’m not much of a swimmer." Kyoko replied. "But I’ll come watch."

Aoi bounced on her heels as she dashed back to the pool area and Sakura sighed heavily before rushing to catch up with her friend. Kyoko heard a slight giggle and glanced to see Celeste trying to contain a friendly smile; her heart pounded as she realized how cute the gambler looked.

"She’s like a child on Christmas." the gambler noted. 

"Cute." Kyoko agreed. "Let’s continue searching."

Celeste cocked her head. "But didn’t you wish to watch Hina swim?"

"She can wait."

For the remainder of the day, it was spent exploring and watching Aoi swim to her heart’s content with a few others joining her until the PA went off announcing it was now night time. 

At least nothing had happened.

…

Once again, in the morning, Celeste found Kyoko standing outside waiting for her. At this rate, she didn’t think anything of it as she followed the girl around to get something to eat with the others before they all scattered around the building to do some more exploring on the second floor.

Some stayed on the first, wanting to use the bathhouse or just continue on with the game they had going on the other day. The gambler had quickly noticed how Kyoko had taken up following her, ensuring nothing would happen and she felt safe but unsure of how to take this.

It wasn’t like Kyoko would do anything, if she would; she most certainly would’ve done it by this point.

The pair had chosen to stay on the first floor, not wanting to take on the stairs considering how they had spent all of yesterday on the ground floor. Celeste had watched the game for a bit until she noticed Mondo and Taka heading off towards the sauna, yelling at each other about how they would outdo one another and Makoto was following them.

Kyoko grinned. "Wanna follow?"

"Are you sure?" Celeste questioned, eyes never leaving the game. "I want to see who wins this."

"It’ll be grand." Kyoko promised. "I’ll make you tea and bring it to you later tonight. I’ll even sneak into the kitchen to make it."

The thought of Kyoko breaking a rule made her heart stop as she abruptly stood up, grumbling under her breath as they followed the trio, wincing each time Mondo rose his voice. They had lost sight of them as they picked up the pace ( Makoto wasn’t given a choice as Mondo and Taka took off running ) and it wasn’t until the sound of the PA that made them halt.

Everyone’s blood ran cold.

_"A body has been discovered! The investigation period will now begin! All remaining students will have just 3 hours to gather evidence for the Class Trial. Good luck, and remember to have fun!"_

The sounds of their footsteps echoed the halls until they reached the sauna where Makoto was leaning against the wall, eyes wide. Mondo’s jaw was dropped as he tried to say something while Taka was holding a hand over his mouth to keep him from vomiting as the other rested on his stomach.

Right in front of them, directly on the sauna’s door, was the body of Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista and the first thing that entered Kyoko’s mind was;

_You have got to be joking._


	6. Avenge The Fashionista

"What the fuck." Kyoko blurted out as soon as everyone else came rushing into the room. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go; Mukuro was going to stay alive. None of them happened on having her deceased.

Celeste eyed Kyoko, noting the shocked expression on the girl’s face. She was with her the entire time, there was no way she could’ve done it; someone else had taken it up and decided to kill Junko themselves. They were innocent and someone else had to die in order to bring justice to the girl’s death; but why did it still feel terrible to even think about bringing someone down?

"Shit..." Leon whispered out, running a hand through his hair as he eyed Sayaka. "I didn’t… why Junko? She was chill, man. I liked her; we were friends… she was awesome to hang out with."

"Junko…" Sayaka choked out. 

Within a moment flat, Monokuma appeared with a file in his paws. Celeste didn’t have it in her to hear his sick words, explaining what it would contain again; as if they all had forgotten the very thing that would confirm their classmate’s demise. Kyoko softly placed her arm around Celeste’s shoulder to bring her in close, breathing in softly as she held out her hand to read the file.

She visibly winced. This felt weird and awful to read her ally’s death out to everyone. Without a doubt, she intended on finding the killer and bringing them to their demise; no one was going to get away with killing Mukuro.

They couldn’t.

After a deep breath, she read;

Victim: Junko Enoshima

Height: 5’7

Weight: 99Ibs

Time of Death: 5:30 AM

Body Discovered by: Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

Body Location: Sauna

A sick chuckle escaped from the bear’s mouth as he eyed his master, seeing a scowl on her face made him swallow but he kept up his appearance. "I can hardly wait! See you at the Class Trial everyone! Remember to have a nice trauma!" with that, he was gone.

Kyoko took a deep breath as she watched Leon shakily walk up to Junko, taking a closer look before he paled in color, visibly trying to hold back the bile that rose up when he felt her cold skin. Sayaka choked out a few sobs before burying her face into Aoi’s neck when the swimmer offered some comfort. Chihiro placed her hand on Makoto’s shoulder as he tried to hold back tears, Hifumi closed his eyes in respect, Toko didn’t say a word, Mondo and Taka looked like they might yell at whoever did it; no one could find it in themselves to speak up.

"Fuck… she’s really gone." Leon said, wiping his eyes before turning to glare at them. He wanted the fucker gone; he wanted whoever did this to burn. "Who did it!? Who the fuck killed her?"

Celeste sighed. "We all know by this point the killer won’t speak up."

Mondo rubbed his neck. "I’ll search the body. You guys clear your minds for a bit before coming to help."

"No." Kyoko shook her head, stepping up. "I’m helping. I’m fine to investigate the body."

"Alright." Mondo sighed, waving everyone else out before locking eyes with Taka. "Bro, I’ve got this, okay? Just… take Makoto and try to calm down."

Taka swallowed. "Are you sure, bro?"

"I’m sure."

Kyoko glanced at Celeste, nodding for her to head out with them. The gambler hesitated for a split second before following her orders, leaving just Mondo and Kyoko in the room with the dead body. Everyone else had split up to search for anything that could link with Junko’s murder; which by this point, they were heading straight to her dorm room; her handbook in hand in case there was something on there that could help.

Mondo swallowed down his fear as he bent down to look at Junko, ignoring how Kyoko glanced all over the fashionista’s body. He couldn’t tell her how to investigate a body; there was hardly a wrong way to do it as long as you found something that could help the whole thing out.

His eyes darted up to her face and winced about how _blue_ she looked… almost from a lack of oxygen… immediately his eyes darted down and widened when they saw it.

There were marks on her neck… 

"She was strangled." he stated softly. "Kyoko, chick, she was strangled."

"Don't call me ‘chick,’ and how do you know?" Kyoko replied, ignoring him as she looked at her ally’s body.

Mondo rolled his eyes. "Look at her neck."

Kyoko glanced up. "Oh shit…" 

"Someone strangled her to avoid getting blood on them. The killer is trying to make it seem like it was… an accident if you look at it from afar away. Like she died of natural causes."

"Mondo, look." Kyoko said, pointing down to Junko’s stomach were you could see multiple stab wounds throughout. They were bleeding a pinkish color. "She was also stabbed."

Mondo frowned. "But… why?"

"To make sure is my guess. It’s at the stomach area which means they could’ve hit other organs too. Major ones. The body couldn’t do much with the lack of oxygen, and the organs were dying out; the killer ensured death by doing it." Kyoko stated firmly as she stood up. 

"Another knife?" the biker guessed, standing up. "Ya think they would’ve learned from Byakuya’s mistake of using one."

Kyoko shook her head. "I don't think a knife was used. The size of the wounds are too big to match the ones a knife would make."

"Then… what was used?"

"Scissors most likely. No one would be stupid enough to use a knife after Byakuya’s fatal error in using one. The more deaths that occur, the more people will become smart enough to avoid certain techniques in killing."

Mondo froze as he watched Kyoko move towards the door, probably intending on checking out everyone else’s whereabouts. But Christ, she sounded like a well-known killer for knowing these things and he couldn’t help but wonder what she had gone through to know them. He also couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever use them on them to try and win the game; but that wouldn’t be because she seemed so interested in Celeste.

Everyone could see it; sometimes they even spoke about it when the two weren’t present. They all wanted to see where it would go but now… Junko wouldn’t get to know unless someone told her in the afterlife, or in their next life.

Damn, that sounded depressing.

But still, how would Kyoko know these things straight off the bat? Before this life, did she study murders and their ways of killing? Because that would explain a lot. It would also give them a reason to be a little wary of Kyoko throughout the rest of the game.

"Hey." Mondo called out. "Let me ask you something; how do you know these things?"

"I don't know." Kyoko shrugged. "They just come naturally."

Mondo smirked. "What, you a detective?"

Kyoko couldn’t help but laugh a little with the biker. It wasn’t like she was because she was one, but she just wouldn’t tell him that; she had to pretend like she had forgotten her talent. It was all part of Junko’s plan, after all and for that reason, she had to act clueless when questioned about the talent.

When they turned the corner, they were met with Celeste, Taka, and Makoto searching through Junko’s handbook. No doubt they were looking for clues as Celeste swiped through the book, eyeing everything as the boys glared over her shoulder.

"Did you three find anything?" Mondo asked as they came up.

"No." Taka sighed. "There’s nothing but the usual app to text Monokuma, and just the motive video everyone had gotten. There’s nothing else… but we’re determined to find a fatal flaw."

"Nothing would link up to the crime." Kyoko blandly said. "Why would the victim have anything liking the crime except the way of death?"

Makoto swallowed. "How did she die?"

"Strangled and stabbed." Mondo answered, sighing. "We think scissors were used."

That got Celeste’s attention. "Why scissors?"

"Apparently the wounds were too big to be a knife wound." Mondo explained, jabbing his thumb over to Kyoko. "At least, it’s what she said about them. I’m no expert on wounds, but she is."

"It comes naturally." Kyoko defended, crossing her arms. "Where is everyone else?"

"Searching around the school for evidence or in Junko’s dorm." offered Makoto. "We’ve all learned from the first time to search up the dorms when a murder is taken placed. We don't want to miss anything."

That was a huge relief to hear that people were searching in Junko’s dorm. They could only imagine that it was Leon and Sayaka while everyone else was elsewhere, looking for anything that could help them out. Hopefully, they would be able to solve this murder case at the trail like they had with Byakuya’s trial. 

Before Kyoko could speak up, the sound of footsteps grew near and Sakura and Aoi showed up with something in Sakura’s hand.

"What is that?" Kyoko questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Sakura sighed as she revealed something to be wrapped up in a paper towel. "This, we figure, is the murder weapon. Hina and I found it in the Nurse’s office."

Celeste took a deep breath. "Open it."

With a sharp nod, Sakura removed the towel covering it, and Kyoko wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see a bloodied pair of scissors, but why had they been in the Nurse’s office? Who could’ve made that mistake? There wasn’t anyone they knew who could use scissors and frankly, who even would use them to murder someone?

Good god.

"Do you discover anything else?" Kyoko asked.

"No." Aoi replied. "I’m just wondering who would even try and use scissors to take out Junko like that."

"She was also strangled." Mondo piped up. "She had marks on her neck."

"Damn…" Aoi mumbled slowly as she leaned into Sakura’s side. She didn’t know why anyone would want to murder the friendly fashionista, but someone had. "So… why did they use the scissors?"

"We can only assume it was to ensure death." Kyoko stated. 

Sakura frowned. "As if strangling wouldn’t ensure death by cutting off the oxygen from entering and leaving your body."

Celeste sighed as she turned off Junko’s handbook. "I guess all we can do is hope for the best at the Trial."

Kyoko nodded. "We’ll do fine. We did at the last one."

Celeste managed to give off a smile before the sound of the PA went off and they all took a deep breath as they realized they would have to send someone to their death again once they figured it out. 

There was no escaping.

_"The investigation period is now over! Please report to the symbol of strength at once so that the class trial may begin!"_

Mondo sighed heavily as the PA clicked off. "Here we go again."

…

"Take to your podiums!" Monokuma grinned as soon as everyone entered the trial room, the air thick between all of them. "The trial may now begin!"

Celeste ripped her podium slightly before relaxing as well as she could. No one dared to speak up as Monokuma reviewed the rules quickly, explaining they were going to find the killer who killed Junko. As soon as the rules were done, Monokuma leaned back and told them to start accusing and placing their arguments.

Leon looked them all over. "Where do we start?"

"Let’s start with the cause of death." Makoto said, glancing at Mondo and Kyoko.

Mondo nodded. "Well, we know that she died from being both strangled and stabbed."

"Strangled _and_ stabbed?" Toko asked, eyes widening as she swallowed. "What was she stabbed with?"

"Scissors." Kyoko stated. "Sakura and Hina found them."

Sakura nodded as she folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, Hina and I found a pair of bloody scissors in the Nurse’s Office; but the only question was… why were they in the Nurse’s Office?"

"Who would even use scissors?" Aoi added. 

Kyoko smirked. "To ensure Junko really died; that’s why. The killer didn’t trust in their ability to strangle and they stabbed Junko in the stomach area to ensure she would die from blood loss in case the strangling failed."

" _But,_ " Mondo stressed, "— the strangling obviously worked because Junko was blue when I took a closer look at her. The stab wounds were for nothin’ from the looks of it."

Celeste took a moment. "Where was everyone at the time of death?"

"Well, it was at 5:30, right? Most likely everyone was sleeping, all for the killer who was covering up their tracks." Hifumi answered, adjusting his glasses.

Sayaka wiped her eyes. "Wait!" she piped up, eyeing them. "Who was last seen with Junko before her death?"

"Why?" questioned Chihiro. 

"Because, they might have been the killer." Sayaka answered, slight bravery filling her voice as she tried to keep herself from shaking. "Who was last seen with her?"

Leon eyed everyone, trying to figure out who he had seen. "I know Kyoko and Celeste were with each other like always… Makoto and Chihiro… Sayaka and I…"

Hifumi scratched his head. "I can’t remember who I’ve seen with Junko."

Celeste bit her lip, trying to remember but all she could was Kyoko taking up most of her time, trying to further their friendship and to make her believe everything would be okay in the end because they would get out of here; it was the only comforting thing that anyone could ever say in this day and age at this point.

"Hang on." Makoto stated, eyes going wide. "Sakura, Hina; did the scissors… where the scissors cleaned?"

Sakura and Aoi shared a look. "No." they both replied.

"The killer should have cleaned them." Kyoko grumbled. "Why leave the blood on them? It makes no sense."

Celeste frowned. "Why didn’t they clean them and why were they in the Nurse’s Office? Surely you would think the killer would place them in their dorm to avoid being caught just like that."

"She’s got a point." Leon sighed, rubbing his neck. "Any smart person would’ve done that."

"Who searched Junko’s dorm?" asked Taka. "Because Miss Ludenberg, Mr. Naegi, and I all looked at her handbook and couldn’t find anything useful that could show us who the killer would be."

Leon raised his hand. "That would be Sayaka and I."

Kyoko eyed both Hifumi and Toko. "Wait. Hifumi, Chihiro, Toko, where were the pair of you during this?"

Hifumi adjusted his glasses. "I was in the kitchen; I thought maybe someone had used a knife again, but I couldn’t find anything. I did a good search through twice just to be sure. I assure you, I’m innocent. Chihiro can back me up; he was with me."

"I can." nodded Chihiro.

"And Toko?" questioned Celeste, eyeing the silent girl. "Where were you?"

Toko swallowed nervously as everyone gave her a look, all arching an eyebrow to listen to her albie for this murder. "I was… uh… I was… I was looking on the ground floor; I passed by Sakura and Hina… you two saw me, right?"

"I think so." Aoi hummed, turning to Sakura. "Did we?"

"I don't remember seeing her, but it could’ve been while we were in the Nurse’s office. Yet, I swear we still could’ve seen her." Sakura replied.

Kyoko laughed. "You would have. You would have heard footsteps. The door doesn’t block out much sound. Did you two hear footsteps?"

Toko broke out into a sweat as the girls shook their heads. "What? But I passed you two! I remember seeing you!"

"Toko… are you lying?" Makoto asked, biting his lip. "Did you kill Junko?"

"N-No!" Toko shouted. "I passed them! I swear."

"How strong are you?" Kyoko randomly asked.

Everyone gave the unknown-talent wielder a look of confusion; why was that important right now? Toko was lying about her whereabouts, and Kyoko wanted to know how strong she was? 

Now wasn’t the time.

"Why…?" Toko asked slowly. 

"Tell me." 

Toko sighed, running a hand through her hair. "N-Not that strong. I’m sure any of you could beat me in an arm wrestle to prove that; even Chihiro."

Chihiro shook her head. "I’m sure you’re stronger than me. Besides, I had no reason to murder Junko. I liked her. She was like a sister to me."

"Why ask, darling?" Celeste asked, glancing back at Kyoko. 

Kyoko smirked as she shrugged innocently. "Just a hunch." but everyone knew she was referring to the strangling part of Junko’s death.

"Na, dudette, go on." Mondo waved his hand, wanting to hear her thoughts on the manner. He was interested in her abilities to solve these cases like they were child’s play to them. "I wanna hear it. I think we all do."

"W-Wait! Are you saying I strangled Junko!?" Toko yelped, but Kyoko ignored her.

"Well… Toko claims she’s not strong enough, saying how anyone could beat her when it comes to strength; but no matter how strong you are, I doubt strangling people would have a difference in how effective it would be because in the end, they die from the lack of oxygen." Kyoko stated. "Because of the doubts, it’s only natural someone would resort to another method to make sure the deed is done."

"In this case… the stab wounds?" Mondo questioned, and Kyoko nodded.

"Exactly." Kyoko agreed. "Stabbing someone where major organs are is just ensuring the death of the victim. They’ll bleed out if so many major organs are hit and unattended to help heal."

Makoto eyed Toko, noting how nervous she was, but in anyone’s case; they would also be nervous about certain death.

"So the killer, in doubts of their strength, strangles Junko first before resorting to another method to ensure she’s dead." Sakura said to confirm the story. "In light of the last Trial, they know not to use a knife because of how easily we figured out the killer. So, instead, they use scissors. But they leave them uncleaned when the deed is done? How does that make sense?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Since you found the scissors in a paper towel, the killer must’ve wrapped it up to make it seem like just ordinary garbage but the blood leaked through the towel."

Celeste thought for a moment. "That makes sense."

"So… who?" Leon asked, eyeing everyone but mainly Toko. "Who killed Junko?"

Kyoko smirked and Makoto swore they had the same person in mind. The person had obviously just admitted their doubts in strangling. 

"Easy." the lavender haired girl stated with a shrug. "The person who did it was… The Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa."

Toko stood still as Kyoko’s words rang through her head before she managed to sputter out, "Why me!? How!?"

"You stated your doubts in strength." Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes. "Why the chosen place is the sauna, that’s unknown; but either way, you meet up with Junko, having a pair of scissors on you just in case the strangling doesn’t work. Junko, obviously in the doubt of this, doesn’t trust you. The pair of you speak before you act out, choking her and pushing her up against the door; the oxygen is cut off and she passes out; despite this you keep going until her heart stops. Due to the doubts, you take the scissors and give her multiple stab wounds near the stomach. Once the deed is done, you rush to the Nurse’s Office, wrap up the scissors in hopes of passing it off as garbage but fail to notice the blood seeping through."

No one spoke up as Kyoko’s words lingered in the air. The only sound was Monokuma chuckling under his breath. Their eyes trailed over to Toko to see the paled face and the fear in her eyes; Celeste winced as she realized that was all the confirmation they would ever need.

"I… I didn’t…" Toko tried but failed to say anything. 

"Voting time!" Monokuma cheered as the buttons on their podiums lit up with a bright glow, silently mocking them. 

Everyone grew silent as they glanced down before pressing the button corresponding to the person they think had done the deed and Celeste’s stomach rolled as she pressed the button with Toko’s name, hoping and praying this would be over soon. She didn’t want to go through this; she wanted this all to end.

After a moment, everyone had voted and Monokuma chuckled as the screens beside him changed to the cursed wheel that showed everyone, spinning around and around until it stopped.

"And the blackened is… Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy!" Monokuma cheered as he clapped his paws. "Wonderful job everyone! You figured out who murdered Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista!"

Chihiro swallowed heavily. "T-Toko… why?"

"I..." Toko swallowed, closing her eyes tightly as tears slowly slipped down. "I had to! I was going to lose Kameko! I had to do something to save her."

"Who?" Mondo asked, arching an eyebrow.

"My pet…" Toko explained and Celeste instantly understood the want and need to protect the pet; after all, her dear Grand Bois was her own captive who fueled the motive to kill. "I couldn’t lose her. I had to do something."

Monokuma chuckled darkly as he slammed his mallet down onto that red button. Everyone winced. "Puhuhuhu! It’s punishment time!"

Toko swallowed as a chain wrapped itself around her neck before dragging her off. Her final moments alive and she wondered how she would go out.

**Roller Escape**

Toko winced as she was thrown into darkness and swallowed heavily as her eyes darted around before they landed on someone standing there in the distance. Her heart was racing as she shakily stood up, rushing towards them in hopes they could help her escape this hell. She was about half way close to them when the lights turned on to reveal the person as Monokuma laughing, as he pointed at her. Her eyes widened when she saw a roller coming towards her. 

Her feet began to move on its own as she tried getting away from it, but the sound of the roller was getting closer and closer until she felt it touching her and she let out a yelp before it caught up with her completely and crushed her into paper-thin, instantly killing her.

The last thing the remaining students saw was Monokuma laughing as the curtains closed shut on the execution.

Celeste felt the need to vomit but pushed it back down.

"What the fuck…" Mondo whispered, closing his eyes. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

Monokuma laughed. "That was thrilling!"

"No it wasn’t!" everyone shouted.

Monokuma simply turned to them and waved them out. "Alright, everyone! Time to head back up! The game must go on!"

Just how much longer did they have to be here?


	7. Bring In The Mastermind's Plan

Throughout the night, Kyoko didn’t sleep as she made her way across the school. No one found it in them to stay up and chat after Toko’s execution. Which meant this made things all the more easier as Kyoko searched for the very thing Monokuma had said Junko left for her.

It was on the ground floor to avoid everyone. When she reached the last room, Kyoko pushed open the doors to the Nurse’s Office and smiled when she saw the bottle of sleeping pills there. Junko must’ve had Monokuma place it there for her. 

With this, she could knock out Celeste and make it seem like a murder had taken place when really, the gambler wasn’t even dead. The Mastermind smirked as she stuffed the bottle in her jacket before moving over to the mini fridge to reveal packets of blood; she didn’t question where they came from but she could use them as she pleased. 

Plus, it would be real easy to fake Celeste’s death with these bad boys.

Stealing some, Kyoko shoved them into her pocket before taking off, rushing to get back to her dorm before the others woke up and hopefully she wouldn’t be caught sneaking right back in. 

However, upon entering, she jumped to see Monokuma on her bed drinking away; though none of it was really entering him… it was just dripping off of him and onto her bed which made her scowl and he chuckled nervously as he placed the drink on her nightstand.

"Hello, Master Kyoko." Monokuma greeted. "Didja get my special present?"

"I did." Kyoko replied, pulling out the sleeping pills. "These will knock her out, correct? Just long enough for the investigation period to be over with?"

"Puhuhuhu! Yes." Monokuma nodded. "I’ll inform Master Junko to come and switch with you during the period, saying you’re searching our dear Lady Celeste’s dorm, while you get her out of here and into your dorm." he winked.

Kyoko flushed. "Uh-huh. Does she have my outfit ready?"

"All ready to go." he answered. "All set for your turn at the big chair."

"Good." Kyoko smirked before it fell, remembering Mukuro’s death. There was no way in Hell that Junko was pleased with her sister’s death. "Tell Junko I’m sorry about Mukuro’s death; that wasn’t planned."

Monokuma shook his head. "Master Junko knows. But I’ll make sure to tell her everything!"

Kyoko gave him another sharp nod before ordering for him to leave. He was about to leave before he turned to reminder that the third floor of the school was going to be opening up tomorrow and she sucked in a breath before nodding, promising she would look around for an easy room to pick before deciding on one.

It would be easy to move without having to worry about everyone finding out because they would be down in the Trial room, where Monokuma would keep his eyes on them while she dealt with moving Celeste around.

With that in mind, she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, not even bothering to change into her nightwear. There was no point. Plus, she could always change in the morning.

Monokuma poked his head back into her room and smiled. "Sweet dreams, Master Kyoko~ A big day awaits us tomorrow!"

…

The morning after Toko’s execution, everyone wasted no time saying hello or good morning’s as they were all silent. They knew deep down it couldn’t have been Toko’s fault for acting out, but did she really have to kill Junko? Not like it would’ve been any better being someone else, but still.

First they started with 15 and now they were at 11 people. Whoever died next would make it ten until it became nine. This was real and people were becoming desperate to escape this hell.

The only question was; who would strike out next?

Who would be the next victim of this latest killing game?

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath as she followed everyone; Monokuma had just informed them the third floor had opened and they were to explore, but this also meant a new opportunity for the next murder to occur and take place within one of these rooms. It wasn’t exactly helping in calming everyone down.

Like usual, Kyoko was with her but this time, they also had Makoto with them. The boy wouldn’t shut up about making it through this game as he tried to gain Kyoko’s attention but the girl simply ignored him as she eyed every door they came across. 

Judging by the maps their handbooks had received, everyone split off in different directions so that they wouldn’t be in the same places. Then, they’d get together and share what they had found. Hopefully this floor would remain to have good memories without lifeless corpses hanging about to remind them; they were trapped until they killed each other, or until a blacken won.

The third floor was simple; It had a game room, art room, storage room, Physics Lab, along with classrooms 3A and 3B. 

Easy to remember.

When the trio reached the game room, no one else was in there. The whole room was disorganized as it was littered with magazines, numerous board games, and evidently a good few card games placed around. A coffee table placed in the middle with large sofas placed around.

"This room could be used to get our minds off of… you know, the deaths." Makoto weakly offered as they ventured in further. 

"Oui." Celeste agreed, taking in the state. "It could."

Kyoko glanced around before a smirk formed. Perfect. This place would make a good ‘resting place’ for her gambler. She could easily have them escape the game this way, and she couldn’t wait. 

"We should hold a game here." Makoto grinned. "That’ll get everyone to stop thinking about this whole thing; ease our minds off of what’s happening and keep us holding onto Hope."

Kyoko sighed. "Easier said than done with what had happened thus far."

Celeste leaned on her. "Do not be like that. It could very well work."

"Alright." Kyoko smiled softly as she watched the gambler look around while Makoto stayed next to her. It made her feel slightly irritated. "What do you need, Naegi?" 

Makoto flushed. "Ah, I was… I was just wondering if we could talk later?"

She felt the urge to put him out of his misery right there and then. "What for?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice calm. "I’m not going to trust you entirely with the way the last few meetings between people have ended."

A horrified look flashed over his face. "What? God, no! I’m not planning on murdering you; why would I?"

"Everyone has reasons." Kyoko answered.

Makoto swallowed. "Y-Yeah, I know."

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath as she heard their conversation. She had a feeling she knew what Makoto wanted to speak about considering how he kept displaying heart eyes each time he glanced at Kyoko. It wasn’t hard to notice his crush on the lavender haired girl, especially with the way she kept dissolving the cases they would encounter in this place.

Admittedly, she could understand those feelings.

Deep down, she hoped Kyoko didn’t return those feelings. She knew it was selfish but she was feeling the same way towards Kyoko, but it wasn’t like she would ever act upon those feelings.

She had no idea what Kyoko would say.

Plus, the feelings were so sudden that Celeste didn’t know how to take them or if they were genuine or not. Christ, she was horrible at dealing with crushes. This was… this wasn’t how she saw her life going once upon a time and she shuddered each time she thought about it.

"This room is done." Celeste said, turning on her heels. "I am going to see how the others are."

"Let me go—" Kyoko began before the gambler cut her off.

"No!" she shouted, before clearing her throat, clearly embarrassed. "I-I mean, no. I am fine by myself, Kirigiri."

Kyoko froze at the use of her last name, but relaxed. "Celeste… are you sure?" she didn’t want to be alone with Makoto because she knew what he wanted once they were alone; to speak about his schoolboy-like crush.

"Oui. I am sure."

Without any more words, Celeste strolled out of the classroom and Kyoko stood still. Her shoulders slumped slightly; clearly saddened by the sudden brush off brought on by the gambler. Makoto felt bad, but this still presented the chance to speak about his feelings.

"So…" Makoto trailed off, rubbing his neck. "You got time to talk now?"

Kyoko frowned. "I’ll be frank. I’m not interested, good bye. Keep searching, Naegi."

Makoto winced at the blunt refusal and nodded weakly, watching as Kyoko walked out of the room in hopes to find Celeste or to look around some more to find others to see how they were doing.

"Okay… cool." he sighed, wondering if her feelings for Celeste were that strong. 

Maybe Chihiro would be down to hang out, maybe even Leon.

…

Celeste winced when she saw Mondo striking the window with a sledgehammer and briefly wondered if that would get him into trouble with Monokuma. She could hear someone else in the room and knew it to be Taka; the pair couldn’t be separated since the second trial.

"Are you sure that won’t get you killed?" she asked as she came into the room, watching the scene play out.

Mondo glanced over his shoulder. "Na, I’m just tryin’ to get this off. I’ll be fine."

"You mean; we’ll be fine!" stated Taka as he came into the room. "We’re going to get this thing off, right, bro?"

"Right!" he grinned.

Celeste arched an eyebrow. "I thought you would have refrained from calling each other ‘bro’ seeing as you two are obviously dating."

"What!?" both yelped, bright red.

"Am I incorrect? Everyone can tell you are obsessed with each other and it’s only a matter of time before one of you breaks the ice and tells the other." Celeste pointed out with her signature smirk.

Mondo grinned. "What about you and Kyoko?"

"P-Pardon?" the smirk vanished.

Taka grinned as he nodded, placing down the drill he had in his hands to take Celeste’s hands into his own. "Everyone can see it, Miss Ludenberg! We all speak about your love story." he winked, sending her into a bright red state.

"K-Kyoko and I are not a couple!" Celeste spluttered out. "We are simply friends."

"Sure, dudette." Mondo winked, smirking. "That’s what they all say. So… who’s confessin’ to who?"

"No one is confessing!"

"Who’s confessing?" Monokuma asked, perched on top of the desk, making them all jump in shock at his appearance but at this point, they were used to him appearing at random times. "My! Miss Ludenberg, you’re all red!"

Mondo swung his arm around her shoulder. "Celeste here likes Kyoko!"

"I-I do not!" Celeste hissed, punching him in the arm. "He’s speaking lies!"

Monokuma chuckled. "Puhuhuhu! I do love couples~ I ship! When’s the wedding? Dear ol’ Monokuma will marry the both of you."

Celeste bristled. "No one is getting married!"

"Aw… well if you ever change your mind, I’ll gladly marry the pair of you!" the bear grinned happily before noticing the sledgehammer and drill and gasped, pointing at Mondo and Taka. "Mr. Owada, Mr. Ishimaru! Refrain from damaging my school, please! This is a violation of the rules!"

Mondo arched an eyebrow. "Dude, it’s a window. That isn’t school property, is it? Destroying the windows isn’t violating the rules."

"Drat!" Monokuma clicked his tongue, folding his arms. "Why can’t you kids just break rules like normal, then I get to kill you?!" he eyed them before sighing. "Fine, I’ll let you off the hook this time."

As soon as he was gone, their notification sounds went off as the rules were updating, saying they couldn’t try to break the windows are they were a part of school properly and Celeste swore Mondo saw red as he threw the sledgehammer down onto the ground with a huff.

"Fuck." he grumbled. "That’s out."

Taka shook his head. "It wasn’t like we were getting anywhere. They wouldn’t budge."

"Anyways, where is Kyoko? It’s weird to see her not attached to your hip like usual. She’s usually with you." Mondo said, grabbing the weapon to put it away, eyeing the gambler.

Celeste sighed. "I left her with Naegi."

Mondo nodded as he eyed her. "You should tell her how you’re feeling. Who knows what could happen."

"For the last time, I’m not in love with her." Celeste frowned. "Why do you say that I am?"

"Because!" smiled Taka. "You always look for her for comfort when a murder is taken placed, and she’s more concerned about you than anyone else in here. It only makes sense she’s in love with you."

Mondo firmly agreed. "Bro’s got a point. She likes ya."

Before Celeste could reply, Kyoko appeared in their sight and she couldn’t help the slight flush that appeared when the girl smiled at her. The two boys grinned knowingly, promising to leave them alone for a hot minute as they left to return the weapons they found from the storage room.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Celeste, pulling her close to whisper to her. "I want you to meet me in the Game room tomorrow. Can you do that? I want to tell you something important, maybe play a game or two."

Celeste swallowed, nodding. "O-Okay."

She didn’t see the dark smirk forming on the girl’s expression as they hugged again. Everything was going according to plan.

…

_"It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"_

Celeste whined as she moved to get ready; her mind kept reminding her that Kyoko wanted to see her in the Game Room, which meant she should probably head over to see the girl soon. She didn’t know how long Kyoko would wait, but knowing her; it would be as long until she showed up.

Exiting her room, Kyoko wasn’t there like usual and she sighed heavily before moving to see others moving towards the Dining Hall but she noticed Kyoko was heading towards the third floor and bit her lip before deciding to eat first. No one seemed to notice the absence of Kyoko; only two commented but nothing was really spoken. Celeste couldn’t help but notice how sad Makoto looked.

Perhaps Kyoko had turned him down?

Finishing up, she quickly helped Taka wash up before heading to the third floor and up to the game room. There, she found Kyoko sitting down with a steaming hot cup of tea across from her while she herself had a glass of water.

The girl smiled brightly when she saw the gambler.

"Celeste." Kyoko said, standing up. "There you are!"

"Pardon my lateness." Celeste said as she moved over. "I had just finished up eating with the others."

Kyoko nodded, understanding. "Have a seat. I wanted to play a round of cards, first."

Celeste eyed the tea. "Did you have Monokuma bring this up?"

"Yes." she explained. "Just the way you like it. I promise. I double checked and everything." not to mention slipped a sleeping pill or two into the drink. 

After a moment, the gambler slipped down into the chair and took a quick sip before humming with joy, nodding her thanks. Kyoko grinned as she leaned back before picking up the cards she had dealt while waiting for Celeste. She had also made sure that no one would come up here by telling Monokuma to keep them busy for a good hour or so before the pills kicked in.

It would give them enough time to switch in and out.

"I didn’t think you knew how to play Poker." Celeste stated as she glanced down at her cards, deciding her move.

"You learn something new everyday." Kyoko shrugged. "I thought you would enjoy this."

Playing for a few minutes, Kyoko noticed how it didn’t take long before Celeste to swallow the last remains of the tea and hoped the pills had been swallowed. As she placed the cup down, Kyoko managed to sneak a glimpse and smirked when she saw how they were gone.

They had been swallowed.

Glancing at Celeste, she noticed the gambler fighting to keep her eyes open, trying her hardest in staying away and Kyoko frowned.

"Celeste?" she asked, faking the concern easily. "Are you okay?"

Celeste breathed heavily. "I… what was in the tea?"

"I don't know… just the usual… why?"

"Something was in there… I can feel it… Kyoko… you shouldn’t have trusted…" Celeste tried saying before her eyes rolled to the back of her head before passing out, and the girl smirked as Celeste passed out.

The Mastermind stood up and placed the gambler on the floor before opening up the remaining packets of blood she had; the others had been used to bloody a hammer she had found in the storage to be the ‘murder’ weapon. 

Gently, she poured the blood onto Celeste’s head and carpet before nodding to herself, stuffing the empty packets into her pocket.

"Junko!" she called out. "Get out here."

She didn’t even jump when her ally showed up, dressed in her outfit that mimicked her perfectly. Even the contacts were perfect. "Sup, girl! You all set?"

"Yes." Kyoko grinned. "Just make sure no one sees you exiting this room."

"You got it!" Junko flashed her a smirk before letting her leave the room before leaving herself, going the way to the first floor where everyone else was while Kyoko headed upwards.

Inside the Mastermind room, Kyoko noticed how there were separate rooms. One to monitor the game and watch everyone fall into despair, and one that was a bedroom; along with a bathhouse connected to them. The girl couldn’t help but smirk at the handiwork and nodded with happiness.

As she entered the bedroom, Junko had left the outfit she had made for Kyoko on the bed and the girl smirked before placing it on, admiring herself in the mirror;

Red long-sleeved shirt, a black-white tie, black-white jacket, black skirt, and one black and one white glove. Then she took notice of the black boots. Kyoko laughed as she shook her head, slipping off her old ones before slipping the new pair on. The look was almost complete as she picked up the mini Monokuma hairpin, and then with a red liner; drew Monokuma's red eye underneath her own left one.

Perfect; now she looked like a Mastermind.

Hurriedly, Kyoko moved to the monitor room and sat down in the chair as she watched everyone move around before heading up to the third floor to explore some more, and she chuckled as she watched Junko mimic her personality exactly, but the real test would be at the trial for Celeste’s ‘murder.’ 

The one who opened the door to the game room?

Sayaka.

And the announcement went off.

_"A body has been discovered!"_


	8. The Trial With Two Suspects

Sayaka couldn’t breath. Everyone else couldn’t breathe. They were staring at Celeste’s body as the blood stained the carpet. Yet another victim which meant yet another student they would have to kill. 

_“The investigation period will now begin! All remaining students will be allowed 3 hours to gather evidence before the Class Trial will begin!”_

It was clear what the cause of death was. Everyone could see where the blood was coming out from; the head. Celeste suffered a blow to the head and had died from it. Someone had killed her by slamming something against her head.

This was sick. 

Leon quickly strolled over and held onto Sayaka tightly, trying to ease her sobs that escaped her mouth as his eyes never left Celeste— it was like seeing Junko’s dead body all over again. But the only one who seemingly couldn’t breathe properly was ‘Kyoko’ herself as she tried containing her anger.

Who the fuck dared to kill the gambler?

Hardly anyone saw the way Sakura was seething in anger as she held onto a whimpering Aoi, muttering nothing but comforting words to the swimmer under her breath as everyone waited for Monokuma to show up with the file that contained the information.

They would get the blacken for this.

Eventually, Monokuma did show up, but he took a moment to speak as he looked down at the body; praying she didn’t wake up and demand to know what was going on or else this would ruin the whole plan.

Plus, the announcement was already made.

“Give me the file.” demanded Sakura, holding out her hand as she eyed the file in the bear’s paws. “I’ll read it; just give it to me. Now.”

Monokuma puffed out his cheeks. “Temper, temper, Miss Ogami!” he shook his head before placing the files in her hand, smiling like always.

Like always, the file read;

Victim: Celestia Ludenberg

Height: 5’5

Weight: 101Ibs

Time of Death: 8:40 AM

Body Discovered by: Sayaka Maizono

Body Location: Game Room

Sakura swallowed as she lowered the file to look at the body again, wincing as she watched the unmoving form. This was really pissing her off and the way Monokuma was laughing made her want to kill him herself, but she couldn’t or else she’d be killed— she couldn’t leave Aoi behind.

They had promised they would get out together.

“As the Monokuma file has been read, and a body has been discovered, then we can happily get on with the investigation period!” Monokuma announced before disappearing.

Taka glanced over. “Miss Kirigiri…?” he whispered, everyone turned towards ‘Kyoko,’ watching as she shook slightly. “Are… are you okay?”

“Fine!” Kyoko spat, narrowing her eyes dangerously. “I’m just fine! It’s not like Celeste is dead right in front of me! I’m just fucking perfect that someone killed _my_ Celeste and I wasn’t there to fucking—”

“Easy!” Mondo said, grabbing her shoulder. “Whoa, calm down, dudette! We’ll find whoever did this, okay? We’ll bring justice to her. Hell, you’ll be able to solve it like you did with every case before.”

Kyoko nodded, slowly taking deep breaths. “Right,” she breathed out. “I-I’m sorry… I just…” 

“No,” said Chihiro. “It’s understandable. You were close with her. You loved her. You have a right to be mad at whoever did this and you have the right to find out who did it; we’ll solve this.”

Makoto gave a shaky grin. “Chihiro’s right. We’ll find whoever did this.”

Kyoko glared, eyeing him suspiciously. “Okay,” she hissed through her teeth, obviously still upset. “Okay… someone else search the body… I need to cool off a bit…”

No one blamed her.

Nor did they stop her from leaving the room.

Leon glanced around. “Okay,” he breathed out. “I think we can all agree she was killed by something hitting her head. All we need to do is the weapon and go from there. I don’t think we need to examine the body due to the clear head injury that’s the cause of death.”

Aoi blinked. “But where would you get a weapon strong enough to kill someone straight off the bat with the first hit?”

“There’s the storage.” Mondo explained, shrugging. “We could check there first.”

“Okay.” Taka grinned as a few of them left the room to search for the weapon while Makoto, Leon, Sayaka, and Chihiro stayed behind. 

They still didn’t believe Celeste was dead, and not to mention Kyoko was silently raging throughout the entire thing. Just a few short moments ago, she was alive and now she was dead. Someone had done it. Someone had killed her while she wasn’t looking and they had no idea what to think.

Sayaka sucked in a sharp breath. “Makoto?” she questioned softly. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Makoto shrugged, running a hand through his hair. 

“Why did Kyoko give you a look? She looked at you like she suspected _you_ were the one to kill Celeste.” Sayaka explained, paling at the thought. “You didn’t kill Celeste, did you? You wouldn’t kill anyone, right?”

Makoto’s jaw dropped. “No!” he yelped. “I wouldn’t kill Celeste. I had nothing against her. There’s no way I would ever kill someone. I don’t have it in me.”

“Then…” Chihiro began nervously. “Who did?”

“I dunno,” Leon sighed, folding his arms as he leaned against the table before eyeing the empty cup. “Wait…” he mumbled. “It looks like she was playing against someone just moments before her death… this is set for a game of Poker.”

“Doesn’t that mean Celeste was under the impression it would only be a game?” Chihiro asked, nervously playing with her skirt. “But who would have enough time to cover up their tracks this early when anyone could walk in on the murder?”

Leon nodded. “Well, it was at 8:40, right? I’d say that’s enough time for a quick worker to cover up the tracks. But they run the risk of havin’ blood seen on them. I would’ve questioned it for sure.”

“This kill is… off…” Makoto chimed in. “The killer is brave this time around.”

Sayaka nervously played with her hair as her eyes moved down to the ‘dead’ gambler and her eyes closed in remembrance. “Let’s go see the others.” she said moving to the door, glancing back at the gambler. 

“And to see how Kyoko is doing.” added Leon as he followed.

Makoto took a deep breath, waiting until he was alone to say his next few words. “We’ll find who did this. I promise. When you see the others; tell them, we’re sorry for how it ended and we’ll be together again one day.”

With that, he left for the others.

…

In the storage room, everyone was looking around until Taka came across spots that held blood and he called for everyone, moving some items around until they came across a mallet covered in blood.

The murder weapon, no doubt.

“Okay.” Mondo said. “There’s the weapon, but why isn’t it cleaned? We should know at this point to clean the weapon. It’s common sense.”

“Yes.” Taka agreed, stretching his head. “The killer should have cleaned the weapon before placing it here. Surely they would’ve seen the droplets of blood too.”

Sakura folded her arms. “This is a poor killer.” 

“Toko didn’t clean the weapon.” Makoto pointed out nervously. “She left it uncleaned.”

Aoi sighed. “Yeah, but she tried hiding it in a paper-towel, throwing it into the garbage can. She didn’t have to deal with droplets of blood. This is different.” 

“But why Celeste?” questioned Hifumi, arching an eyebrow. 

“Good question.” Mondo whistled. “She’s hardly done anything to us.”

Makoto swallowed as a thought entered his mind; it wasn’t possible that Kyoko had done it, right? She was always around the gambler and claimed to have been late to the Game Room, but they haven’t seen her throughout the entire morning until she showed herself after coming down from the third floor.

But she had also said Celeste was with someone and wanted to be alone. There was only one person who had been out during that time; someone they didn’t see. He shivered at the thought and glanced to the person before shaking his head; there was no way.

They wouldn’t actually murder someone, right?

They were far too innocent and they didn’t seem strong enough to wield a mallet, but then again, their strengths could surprise them if they were in a life-or-death situation like this one.

“We should check her dorm.” Sakura suggested. “There might be clues there.”

“Okay…” Leon nodded before turning to a few. “Hina, Taka, and Hifumi can search her dorm; Chihiro, Makoto and I will search up here to find anything else. Mondo, Sakura, and Sayaka can search the first floor where we last saw Celeste alive, just to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind.”

“What about Kyoko?” whispered Aoi, referring to the absent girl. “What will she search for?”

Leon sighed. “Let her do her own thing. She deserves to take this time to cool down, grief for Celeste; we all know and saw how close those two were.”

“But everyone needs to search.” Makoto pointed out.

“Christ, dude!” snapped Mondo. “The girl just lost her girlfriend, lay off would ya? Let her down her own thing for the time-being while all of us search on our own.”

Makoto nodded. “Right, sorry.”

Chihiro swallowed thickly as her eyes glazed the mallet. “But why use a mallet?”

“Probably the first thing this killer saw.” Leon guessed before halting. “Wait… shouldn’t this be somewhere else? I get this is a storage closet, but I swear this wasn’t here before, was it?”

Sakura blinked. “Now that you mention it… when Hina and I were in the Art Room, we saw a few mallets. We could only assume it was used for Wooden projects that Art students would create.”

“Fuck! That must mean the Art Studio is missin’ a mallet!” Leon said, snapping his fingers. “Everyone split up where I assigned ya. Chihiro, Makoto, come on! We’re heading to the Art Studio to see if they’re missin’ a mallet.”

“Right!”

Everyone dashed off in their assigned directions as Leon, Chihiro, and Makoto made their way over to the Art Studio to see the room in perfect condition. They made their way over to the section with all the tools they could ever need before discovering the room did indeed have mallets used for Wooden Projects. By the looks of it, there were five mallets before and one was missing.

Which meant the mallet in the storage closet was the missing one. 

The killer had obviously panicked and chose the closet area to store the weapon due to the early hour and everyone being up where they could easily walk into the crime scene at any given moment. However, they didn’t do a good job in picking the area because it had been discovered so easily due to the droplets of blood around.

Leon hissed under his breath as he tugged at his hair. Chihiro sighed as she shook her head and Makoto simply stared. This wasn’t good and now they knew the mallet was from the Art Studio.

“I hate this.” Leon cursed. “He’s going to make the announcement soon because he’s bored and I know it.”

“But he wouldn’t, right?” laughed Chihiro. “He’d let us finish, right?”

“This is Monokuma we’re speaking about.” Makoto pointed out. “It’s a mystery with him and he did say he’d cut it short if he got bored while waiting for the three hours to be over.”

Leon sighed, leaning against the wall, folding his arms. “I still have no clue who could’ve done it. I doubt Kyoko did.”

“And if she did?” questioned Chihiro. “What then?”

“What possible reason could she have?” Leon challenged as he snorted, shaking his head at the idea. “There’s no way she would have killed her. She loved the girl. She even called her her Celeste. She loved her. That says it all.”

Makoto sighed. “We can’t push it away just yet. Anyone of us could’ve done it.”

“Guess we won’t know until the Trial comes.” 

Chihiro glanced at the clock in the Art Room and winced. It wasn’t working. The batteries need changing. “I wonder what everyone else has found,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Who knows.” Leon shrugged. “I just hope we have enough.”

“Kyoko will solve it.” Makoto stated firmly. “She’s solved the last ones.”

“Okay, okay, but,” Leon stressed, “— is it just me or has she known more than any of us? There’s something about her that’s off. Like we miss something but she picks it up and brings it to light even though she was with us the entire time?”

Chihiro took a moment before her eyes widened. “That is true!”

“Hang on!” Makoto said. “Are you suggesting Kyoko really did kill Celeste?”

“No!” shouted Leon, narrowing his eyes. “I’m just sayin’ it’s a little weird is all! I’m not suggesting anything. For all we know; it could have been you because you were rejected by Kyoko! You even said so the other day when we hung out!”

Chihiro jumped in shock and Makoto’s jaw dropped. Before the Lucky student could comment, the PA went off.

_“The investigation period is now over! Please report to the symbol of strength at once so that the class trial may begin!”_

The trio shared another look before Leon took off, not even giving Makoto a chance to defend himself. Chihiro swallowed thickly as she ran to catch up with the baseball star, leaving the Lucky student alone for a few moments before rushing to catch up, wondering how he would be able to defend himself during the trial if he was accused.

But in his mind, there were no buts. Leon would probably accuse him, and perhaps even Kyoko would accuse him of being the blacken because of his rejection. There was no way he would have murdered Celeste; he wasn’t that angry and jealous!

He just had to convince everyone else of that.

…

Kyoko waited until everyone had left the third floor to head down to the game room, opening up the door to see Celeste still peacefully passed out. She smirked as she picked her up bridal style, kissing her head softly as she made her way out the door, kicking it shut behind her.

It had worked and everyone believed the girl was dead. But she wasn’t. She was just with her— away from the killing game. 

She couldn’t wait until Celeste woke up again.

Of course she would have to explain herself and she knew there would be slight problems with trust, but she was sure she could make the gambler believe everything would be okay in the end. After all, she had managed to convince everyone she had nothing to do with anything that was happening. She had solved the last cases that had popped up and she was sure they could ‘solve’ this one.

Whoever would be picked as the blacken would receive an execution, no matter what. As long as the evidence pointed to someone, it wouldn’t be a problem. She was sure Junko could make an excuse and blame someone for the ‘murder’ of Celeste, and she was wondering who it would be.

She couldn’t wait to watch the trial.

As she arrived back into the Mastermind’s base, she walked over to the bedroom and placed Celeste down onto the bed before grabbing a pair of handcuffs she had; just to ensure the gambler wouldn’t try and escape. She cuffed Celeste’s ankle to the bed before pulling the covers over her, kissing her forehead again before hurrying out to watch the trial.

After it ended, she would summon Monokuma to get Celeste a steaming cup of tea just the way she liked it. This time it wouldn’t be drugged. It would just be plain. Completely unharmful.

Settling down in the chair, Kyoko leaned back and chuckled, hearing everyone fighting about who was innocent and who could be the blacken.

And then, Junko opened her mouth to blame someone.

…

“You did it, Naegi Makoto!” Kyoko spat out, narrowing her eyes, slamming her hands down onto her podium and Makoto swallowed as Leon glared at him. “I know you had something to do it.”

“W-Why?” Makoto stuttered out, his heart was pounding. “I had nothing against Celeste and I’m not that jealous! I respected your decision.”

Leon folded his arms. “You fuckin’ told me how much it hurt to take the rejection, and how you wished there was just a bit of chance for you.” he gritted out. “I remember this clearly, dude.” 

“It wasn’t me!”

Mondo sighed. “Well, it clearly can’t be Kyoko. She loves Celeste, for God’s sake.”

Sakura shook her head. “Hang on.” she spat out, eyeing everyone. “We can clearly write a few people because Celeste was in the game room after eating breakfast; there were only a few students who weren’t present while she was alive. Let’s hear from them.”

“And they are?” asked Sayaka.

“Chihiro, Hifumi, and Kyoko.”

Chihiro flushed as she glanced around. “I was in my dorm. I was working on something special.”

Monokuma’s interest peaked. “Oh? Do, tell!”

“No.” Chihiro shook her head. “It wouldn’t interest you guys. It’s boring to almost everyone. You would just tell me to shut up.”

Sakura nodded, glancing to Hifumi. “Where were you?”

Hifumi looked startled for a moment before relaxing, realizing she wanted to know his whereabouts. “Me? Oh, I was walking around the second floor! I was looking for the Nurse’s Office to see if they had any extra glasses wipes.” 

“And you, Kyoko?” asked Aoi, biting her lip.

Kyoko’s neutral expression didn’t falter. “I had just come out of my dorm and headed to the third floor; I wanted to explore some more. I saw Celeste in the game room, and wanted to ask if she would like to go with me until she stated she was waiting for someone and how she would catch up later. I left shortly after.”

“No breakfast?” asked Taka.

“I wasn’t hungry.”

Leon frowned, folding his arms. “Did she tell you who she was waiting for?”

“No.” she shook her head. “I didn’t ask and she didn’t say— I could only assume this person was trustworthy if she didn’t want me to stay with her.” 

The baseball star gave them all a look. “Look, I still agree with Kyoko.” he said, eyeing Makoto who once again paled. “I’m sorry dude, it couldn’t be her and you’re the one who said you wish there was a chance for you.”

“But it’s not!” Makoto said, sweating slightly before glancing at Sayaka and Aoi. “You two have to believe me! I was with the pair of you! Sakura, you saw me too. I’m innocent.”

“Yeah!” Aoi shouted, agreeing with him. “Makoto with us the entire time!” 

Leon frowned. “But we know someone had met Celeste.” he huffed. “The table was set for a game of Poker.”

“Not to mention it had obviously been played.” Chihiro pointed out.

Hifumi hummed. “And the only one who was said to have met Celeste before her death was Kyoko.”

Kyoko bristled. “For what reason would I murder Celeste?”

Sayaka waited for a full moment before asking about the mallet in the storage closet. Leon went on to explain how there was a mallet missing in the Art Studio, and it was indeed the one from the closet they all found beforehand. The killer had taken the mallet, killed Celeste, panicked at the time, and placed it into the storage closet to cover it up without thinking.

But surely they all would be smart enough to return it before anything, right? Not to mention clean the weapon before doing anything.

It wasn’t until Monokuma laughed did they realize they were short on evidence.

“Puhuhuhu!” the bear chuckled darkly. “Are we ready to vote?”

“Wait!” Makoto shouted before he could stop himself. “Not one of us ever got near Celeste but Kyoko! I never went to the third floor because I was with a few others.”

Sakura nodded sharply. “And I did see Hifumi returning from the ground floor shortly before we discovered Celeste’s body.”

“Chihiro exited from his room shortly before too.” Mondo stated.

“Everyone has an alibi.” Makoto stated, nervously glancing at Kyoko. “Everyone has someone to back them up… expect for Kyoko.”

Kyoko froze slightly before relaxing. “Ask yourself this before you vote; for what purpose and to what gain would I murder the very girl you all know I like? It doesn’t make sense that it could be me.” 

Leon growled. “It’s between Makoto and Kyoko.”

Monokuma laughed before anyone could say anything, and the podiums lit up brightly as the buttons flashed. “It’s voting time!” the bear laughed. “Please cast in your votes so we may tally them up!”

It seemed like it was the fastest vote to Makoto because he knew his head was on the chopping block. His eyes trailed upwards to the screens as Monokuma took in the votes before laughing once again, happily saying there were two people instead of one being voted for.

“It seems there’s two people!” the bear grinned happily as he clapped his paws. “In second place, with 4 votes; Makoto Naegi!”

His relief was instant, but the shocked look on Kyoko surprised him.

“In first place, with a total of 6 votes; Kyoko Kirigiri!”

Kyoko didn’t say anything as she narrowed her eyes at the people who were clearly on Makoto’s side. How? Why would she even think about murdering the girl she clearly loved? It made no sense.

“Are we right?” whispered Aoi, glancing at Monokuma.

Monokuma chuckled. “Puhuhuhu! I dunno~”

“What!?” they cried.

“I’m joking!!!” he laughed, standing up as he slammed his mallet down onto the button as Kyoko walked past them without a word. “But, eh… I’d rather have the suspense build up!”

Kyoko glanced over her shoulder, seeing the teary eyes of Mondo, Leon, and Taka. She knew they had voted Makoto. It made sense to them. The others voted for her. With a small smile of her own, she mouthed to take care. 

“It’s punishment time!!!”

…

Celeste stirred, wincing at the harshness of the lighting of the room. The very last thing she could remember was being with Kyoko in the game room before passing out. The tea had tasted funny and her vision began to blur as she realized she had been drugged.

Perhaps Kyoko didn’t know because she had trusted Monokuma. She would have to ask the girl when she saw her again. 

But when she tried to get up, she heard a sound clicking and her eyes widened, feeling something around her ankle; hurriedly, she threw off the blankets to see a handcuff tightly closed around her ankle and the other end tightly cuffed to the bed. She swallowed as she looked around.

This wasn’t her dorm.

“You’re awake.” a voice said, coming from the doorway. “I’m glad.”

Celeste’s red eyes darted to the source and she thickly swallowed at who she saw. “K-Kyoko?”


	9. In The Mastermind's Hands

“K-Kyoko?”

The Mastermind couldn’t help but chuckle a little. The gambler was shocked to see the girl standing before her in such an outfit. She wasn’t in her usual wear, but she looked more to be… someone who was liking the thought of death. Instantly, Celeste shivered when Kyoko moved forward until she was sitting on the bed, straddling her.

Her throat felt dry as the gambler watched Kyoko lean down, taking her chin in one hand while the other rested next to her head. Was this really happening? Why did Kyoko look like this? Where were they? 

What had happened to the others?

She couldn’t speak as she squeaked when Kyoko planted her lips onto her own. Celeste had frozen up, unable to push the girl away until the Mastermind pulled back on her own after a split second, licking her lips. Celeste swallowed thickly as she eyed the girl, unsure if her questions would ever be answered until it dawned on the gambler why the other looked the way she did.

Kyoko was behind this whole game!?

Then… Why did she solve those trials and send those people to their deaths? Monokuma treated her like everyone else and she had faked her reactions perfectly; and everything was in her hand, and she could easily change the rules if she wished.

Celeste felt sick.

“Y-You’re the Mastermind.” Celeste spat out, trying to remain calm. “You’re the one behind this sick game— you sent those people to their deaths.”

Kyoko laughed. “I had nothing to do with those deaths. That was all Monokuma.”

Celeste frowned, pushing Kyoko off slightly, only for the Mastermind to frown and scowl at the action. “You’re the fucking Mastermind! I fucking trusted you and you’re the damn Mastermind! No wonder how you were able to solve those cases— Monokuma helped you.”

“Baby, easy.” Kyoko cooed, taking Celeste’s arm into her hand. “I saved you from that game. I faked your death. I took you out of that godforsaken game because I didn’t want you to die. You should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you?” Celeste hissed. “You forced us to kill.”

Kyoko laughed, shaking her head. “That was all Junko, baby. That wasn’t me. I took part in it until I had enough and ‘killed’ you instead. This was all planned out but Junko forced us into this.”

Celeste’s eyes widened. “But… Junko was…”

“That wasn’t Junko who died.” Kyoko stated, rolling her eyes. “That was Junko’s twin sister, Mukuro who was killed; but Junko took my place.”

Celeste felt sick again. There were three people who clearly wanted them to play this game, and they had played directly into what they wanted. She felt sick. Everything that had happened was because of their choice to make them all play into Despair. All she wanted was to leave this place and get away from Kyoko.

There was no way she could trust her now.

“What do you want from me?” the gambler whispered out.

Kyoko smirked. “I want nothing from you.”

“Then what do you want?”

“You.” the Mastermind said, grinning as Celeste jumped in slight shock, eyeing the insane girl as she leaned in to kiss her again. This time, Celeste fought back until Kyoko pulled away from her. “I want you, Ludenberg. I want us to watch our classmates kill each other till the end and despair.”

Celeste felt her stomach turn as she scowled, trying to keep up her braveness as she struggled to understand this whole thing. “No.” she spat out. “I am not fucking joining you, you bitch. I am _not_ watching them kill each other! They have already played into your game, surely that should be enough!”

“I want the extra mile.” Kyoko spat back, tightening her grip on Celeste’s arm, watching as the gambler gave a slight wince of pain. “We could do things— great things. You’ll see. This is just to get us going.”

“You forced us to kill.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “They blame whoever if it means the increase of their survival! Have you not noticed that? The way blame shifted to someone, guilty or not? The way they want to make their chances of survival increase without thinking? It’s all there, and if I didn’t get you out; it was only a matter of time before you were accused too.”

Celeste wanted to say something but she couldn’t fight with that. Each trial before the Mastermind would easily end it, someone had blamed someone deep down; it didn’t matter if it was the right person— they would just blame someone because they thought it fit the profile for the way of murder. She couldn’t help but wonder how long it would’ve been before she was accused of killing a classmate.

But still, she was with the Mastermind; the person behind this game and the Mastermind wanted _her_ above everyone else. She couldn’t die because of Kyoko’s want for her.

In all honesty, she didn’t know how to take Kyoko’s sudden confession. Maybe once she would have felt happy but knowing that she was behind this made her all the more difficult to accept.

She didn’t want to be with the one who staged this whole thing because who’s to say she was truly safe with Kyoko? The girl could easily turn around and kill her in the very end.

“Where are we?” Celeste whispered out.

Kyoko laughed again as she kissed her head. “Our dorm.” she stated casually. “The Mastermind’s part of the building. We’re safe here. No one else knows about this place. It’s just us.” 

“Kyoko…” Celeste mumbled, eyeing her. “Why is my ankle chained?”

“I can’t have you running away now, can I?” she questioned, getting up. “It’s just until I can trust you. Just until I know you won’t be running away from me.”

The gambler shivered as she gazed down at her ankle, noting how tight the cuffs were and swallowed. Kyoko had thought of everything she could ever need in this situation and it was terrifying to know she was stuck with the girl who was forcing them all to stay in this game; but why was she so special opposed to everyone else? There were so many others that could have easily taken her place, but Kyoko had chosen her.

It made no sense.

Celeste nearly jumped when she felt Kyoko’s hands pushing her down onto the bed, thinking she was wanting to have her way with her until she felt the Mastermind’s lips on her forehead, before gesturing to the cup of tea on the nightstand; still steaming away.

After the last cup, she didn’t entirely trust her with this one. What if was drugged again but this time with something to get her into the mood? Whatever might be in there, could make her ache until Kyoko touched her until she released and she didn’t want that happening; she didn’t want to be drugged again.

It apparently showed on her face because Kyoko bent down and kissed her again, giving her a look that clearly said to trust her.

“It’s not drugged.” Kyoko explained. “Not this time.”

“T-This time?” Celeste yelped. 

Kyoko flinched. A poor choice of words. “I only meant from the sleeping pills I put in the last cup. That was the only time I drugged you.” 

Celeste nodded slowly, shifting in her place. “Oh…”

“I’ll be back. I have some business to take care of. But don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Kyoko stated as she moved towards the door, stopping to glance over her shoulder to take in Celeste’s expression. 

It was blank.

The Mastermind lingered for another moment before walking out the door, shutting behind her as she headed back to the computers where she could see everything and she hoped there had been another victim claimed; she couldn’t wait to see which two would be next in the game.

She should also have Monokuma find out what Chihiro had been working on in her room. She didn’t have a good feeling about it.

…

Makoto had noticed how Mondo, Taka, and Leon stayed away from the group after Kyoko’s execution of being crushed to death. They gave them glares, giving him an untrustworthy look and he swallowed heavily; what could he do to convince them they had done the right thing?

None of them died which meant they had clearly chosen the right blacken unless Monokuma wanted to continue this game. Either way, this was hard to deal with. The group was split and he was sure sooner or later one of them would once again fall into despair.

How would these trials work now that Kyoko was dead?

They wouldn’t get a free pass in getting the right blacken, because they would work harder to cover up their tracks, and they had recently gotten new motives to kill each other. He didn’t take a look at his own because he didn’t want to feel the urge to slaughter someone where they stood.

He could only hope the others felt the same.

“Makoto.” Sayaka’s voice echoed as she neared him where he sat. “I saw Leon glaring at you when he walked away to find Taka and Mondo.”

Makoto sighed. “He hates me. He hates me because he still thinks I was the one who killed Celeste when I wasn’t. Kyoko was the only one with her at the time before her death… it made sense.”

“Try telling that to all three.” Aoi piped up as she walked over. “They won’t even speak with us.” 

“What do you expect?” questioned Sakura. “They believe Kyoko’s words.”

Makoto sighed heavily as he slumped down in his seat, remembering the way Leon would glare and his chest tightened. He wanted his friend back. “I wish there was some way to convince them…”

“There isn’t.” Aoi numbly noted. “They’re firmly on the side of Kyoko.”

For the next day it’s like that. Mondo, Taka, and Leon stay away from them; and each time they pass by the Game room, they can all hear them laughing as they play and sometimes, they can hear Monokuma’s laughter. The trio had managed to get Monokuma to play cards and board games like they’re all old friends, but had they forgotten they were in this mess because of the bear himself?

But there had to be someone behind this. Monokuma was a robot bear which meant someone was controlling him; there was a Mastermind, but who it was remained unknown. Maybe if they found out who it was, they could all leave this place alive with the remaining students.

Yet that would require everyone to work together again, and Makoto knew for a fact that would be the one thing the trio would hate doing. They made it clear they weren’t going to speak with the ones who believed Kyoko was the killer.

Why hadn’t Monokuma told them?

He always told them before an execution if the blacken was truly guilty or not. They were in fear that they had gotten it wrong, and until they were told; the trio would stay away from them.

Eventually, Makoto got fed up with it and stormed his way to Leon’s dorm. It was the middle of the night but he didn’t care. He had to speak with the baseball star.

“Leon!” Makoto said, knocking on his door. “Open up. I want to talk.”

It took a few seconds, but eventually Leon opened his door, rubbing his eyes while yawning. He wore nothing but his boxers, but Makoto didn’t notice as he kept his eyes straight on the baseball star.

“What?” grumbled Leon. “I was havin’ a perfectly good dream.”

“I want to speak about what happened. Can I come in?”

Leon froze slightly as his eyes darted around before he stepped aside, closing the door tightly when Makoto entered his room. “Make it quick.” he demanded, wanting to get back to sleep.

Makoto took a deep breath. “Look, I know you still think it was me, but it wasn’t. I swear. I never saw Celeste that day except for breakfast— you saw us together but I didn’t follow her out. There were only three who weren’t there, and people can back up Chihiro and Hifumi… Kyoko was the only one who didn’t have someone to back her up.”

“But why would she do it?” whispered Leon, sitting on his bed. “I don’t believe she did it, and I will never believe it. What’s done is done, okay? Move on. We’re dealing.”

“Then why do you avoid us like the Plague?” Makoto asked softly. “I miss hanging out with you.”

“I do too but… I can’t trust you.” Leon stated. “This game is getting tight with the low numbers as it is. I want to make it out alive, dude. Mondo, Taka, and I all want to escape this place and we plan to do just that— the three of us.”

Makoto nodded. “And the rest of us?”

“Make it out too. But we’ll go our separate ways.”

He tried not to wince at how casual Leon had said those words. It was like a blow to his heart. “I think there’s a Mastermind.” he blurted out. “I want to find out who it is.”

“Then do it.” Leon shrugged, racking a hand through his hair. “But I can’t help— I’m with Mondo and Taka through the rest of this game. Whatever happens, happens. I wish I could help but I can’t.”

“You could still—”

“I can’t.”

Leon doesn’t do betrayals despite what this game is basically screaming at them to do; he knows deep down it couldn’t have been Kyoko. It just didn’t make any sense that she would kill the girl everyone knew she was interested in and even at the trial she said she loved the gambler; despite what others may think, he’d always keep her in a good light in his eyes. 

Just like Mondo and Taka would.

It’s the least they can do for their deceased friends, and hopefully the pair of the last round were at peace and praying they would catch the killer soon enough.

“Go to sleep, Makoto.” Leon said, moving to lay back down. “We still have yet another round to get through of this game.”

Makoto frowned at the reminder. “You’ll see— I’ll catch this Mastermind.”

“Sure.” Leon waved him off, narrowing his eyes. “You try that. But your luck is bound to run out soon; it doesn’t last.”

Makoto tried not to wince at the harshness but he knew he was right. Softly, he rushed back to his dorm and had somewhat of a hard time falling asleep until he heard the announcement signaling a new day and he sighed heavily. He had barely slept, and the conversation with Leon was echoing throughout his mind; it didn’t help that the trio kept up their ignorance of everyone else.

They were divided and it was clear Monokuma was getting what he wanted. In fact, the bear was probably laughing evilly as he watched them all slowly fall into despair in this moment. If they didn’t manage to put aside their different views, then they would lose and everything would go to hell.

Throughout the day, Makoto couldn’t help but notice how everyone was much more calm, and the trio managed to stay near them without rushing off somewhere else like they normally would.

In fact, it was Mondo who broke the silence.

“Is Chihiro still working on that thing?” the biker asked everyone, glancing around.

Hifumi nodded. “I stopped by his dorm to see if she was coming to breakfast— she was working on her laptop she had with her and told me she wouldn’t be joining.”

“Great…” Mondo sighed, eyeing the fanfic writer. “She tell ya what it was?”

“Nope.”

Taka puffed out his cheeks. “She seemed awfully secretive about it.”

Makoto nodded, leaning on his hand. “Maybe she’ll tell us soon.”

…

Kyoko leaned back as she watched the screen. None of them were acting up. No one had been killed since the last round where Junko met her fate. She was becoming annoyed at it and at this point, she wanted to rip her hair out.

Monokuma’s motives were suppose to make them have the urge to kill; why weren’t they doing just that?

Her eyes trailed over to the door that led into her dorm and she sighed. Celeste wouldn’t be willing to speak; the girl made it quite clear that she didn’t wish to speak with the Mastermind, but at some point she would have to speak with her.

She saved her, after all. Surely that meant something to the gambler, right? She didn’t have to do it, but Kyoko still went out of her way to do so.

“Monokuma.” she clicked her tongue and the bear popped up.

“Yes, Master Kyoko?” Monokuma asked gleefully to see his master in her rightful place.

Kyoko gestured to the screen. “None of them have been killed. You did give them the correct motives, right? The ones Junko left behind?”

“Yes.” Monokuma nodded sharply. “Perhaps they just need a bit more time.”

“The killing seemed to go quickly when I was playing the game.” she mumbled lowly but Monokuma still heard her as he bounced to sit on her shoulder.

Monokuma patted her head. “Puhuhuhu! Well, while you wait— you can always focus on wooing Lady Celeste!”

Kyoko frowned at the mention before rolling her eyes. “She doesn’t want to speak with me, Monokuma. She’s made it clear. How could I possibly do just that? I’m not going to force her into anything.”

“There’s always this!” he cheered as he magically took out the item from wherever he was keeping them. Kyoko’s eyes widened when she saw it. “One drop or two of this— and she’ll be begging for ya!”

Kyoko’s jaw dropped. “Monokuma!” she hissed. “That’s… that’s an aphrodisiac drug! I can’t drug her again. It’s what lost the trust in the first place.”

Monokuma shrugged, placing the drug on the table with an innocent look in his eyes, winking as he jumped down. “Anything else?” he asked, ignoring the fact he wasn’t taking the drug with him.

“Take the drug with you.” she hissed. “I can’t have that.”

“Nonsense!” Monokuma waved her off, happily skipping to the door. “Keep it— just in case. Now, I repeat, Master Kyoko— do you need anything else before I head back to the remaining students?”

Kyoko ran a hand down her face. “No. Thank you, Monokuma.”

“Puhuhuhu! You’re welcome.”

As Monokuma vanished, Kyoko sighed as she leaned back in her chair, eyeing the drug before shaking her head. No. That wasn’t the answer. She could gain Celeste’s trust back another way. She wouldn’t drug her again— never again. It was only necessary to get her out of the game, that’s all.

Eyeing the game for another moment, she shrugged, deciding to head to Celeste, knowing nothing would happen while she was away.


	10. Amend The Wrong

Celeste still wouldn’t speak to her.

The gambler would only shoot her looks when Kyoko spoke about something and the Mastermind was at her wits end. But there was only so much she could take before she would snap, but no matter what— she would not be getting near that drug Monokuma gave her to use as a last resort. That wasn’t the way to gain Celeste’s trust back and she knew it. If that drug was used, the trust would be shattered even more and she couldn’t have it happening.

“Celeste, baby, please just speak to me.” Kyoko sighed, eyeing the gambler. “I can get you whatever you want— just say the words.”

“Stop the killing game.” Celeste replied softly. “Let us all go. Let us have our lives back.”

“You know I can’t do that— it’ll ruin the whole thing.” Kyoko huffed. “It’ll be over soon with the way they so easily fall into despair these days. The survivors can walk free.”

It didn’t help the whole thing.

In fact, it worsened it as Celeste buried her face deeper into the pillow, her back to the Mastermind as she curled up into a ball as much as she could with the way the cuff was and Kyoko visibly winced. This wasn’t working to her favor.

“Celeste.” Kyoko whispered out. “How was the tea?”

“Surprisingly pleasant.” she admitted, not bothering looking up to check if there was a small grin on the insane girl’s face. “But it does not erase what you had done to me to get me here.”

“I know it doesn’t.” Kyoko grumbled. “Do you want more?”

“No.” the gambler spat out, closing her eyes. “I do not want anything from you from this point on.”

Kyoko sighed heavily as she ran a hand down her face as her mind began spilling out ideas in order to get her to speak again. To trust her again. One idea came to her mind and she took a deep breath before deciding to put into plan tomorrow when they were on a fresh new page. This one had to close sooner or later because she didn’t know what else they could write down to remember this day in their memories.

“Do you want to have a shower?”

“Like I could go anywhere with my damn ankle cuffed to the bed.”

Her eyes trailed downwards, and she sighed; Celeste’s ankle was still cuffed to the end and was silently mocking her words.

It could always be removed if she promised to stay put without trying to escape; but she would have to deal with the aftermath if Celeste did try that. Kyoko shook her head, it wasn’t an option unless she went with her— and she knew for a fact that the gambler wouldn’t be willing to go anywhere with her nowadays.

“I could always take it off.” prompted Kyoko, watching for any signs. “But you would have to return back here after you’re done and not try to escape.”

Celeste stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

“You would just have Monokuma watching over me.” Celeste grumbled, ignoring the Mastermind and she knew she was right. “He’s your slave, no doubt.”

“Do you want that shower or not?” asked Kyoko.

Celeste stopped herself from saying yes as she shook her head. 

“No.” she spat out, tightly closing herself.

Kyoko slowly counted to ten in her mind to keep herself from yelling at the scared gambler, knowing it wouldn’t help if she did anything to harm her. This was just temporary until Celeste could trust and love her again. What was said about the heart dealing with love? That it would never stop loving someone, no matter what they did? She hoped to god that it was true and would pull through for her— Celeste, deep down, probably never did stop loving her and she just had to make the gambler see just that.

“Fine. Just call for Monokuma if you need anything.” Kyoko replied, gazing at the doorway. “He can get you anything— but just don't ask for ‘freedom,’ or ‘for this killing game to end,’ because you won’t get it.”

“You made that clear.” Celeste snorted.

“Look, I’m trying to be nice to you!” Kyoko snapped, ignoring everything. “I’m trying to make you feel comfortable here and be happy that your life isn’t on the line anymore! You’re safe and sound, goddamn it! That should mean something to you! It should mean something to you because I spared you— because I love you!”

Celeste winced at her words as they circled in her mind. The bitch was trying to make her comfortable and make amends for what she did, but everyone else was still fighting for themselves down in the building and she was here; safe and sound with the very one behind this.

How was that fair?

“Is it love or lust?” Celeste questioned softly and Kyoko’s anger vanished. 

“I… what?” stuttered Kyoko.

Celeste sighed as she met Kyoko’s eyes. “Is what you are feeling love or lust? Do you actually see me as a romantic interest or a quick fuck?”

Kyoko winced at the casualness. “Don’t fucking label yourself as a quick fuck.”

Celeste gave her a look. “I have probably been labeled worse by others before this entire thing went down.”

“Just…” Kyoko breathed deeply. “Just don’t call yourself a quick fuck.”

The gambler just shrugged as she stayed silent for a moment before repeating her question about the love or lust. Kyoko knew she wasn’t feeling lust despite feeling confused before the entire game ended; she knew it wasn’t lust now. She couldn’t picture Celeste being a quick fuck but rather a partner; her girlfriend.

She sucked in a deep breath before replying, “Love.” 

Celeste gave her a look. “You’re feeling love?”

“Yes.” Kyoko nodded firmly, eyeing her. “I’m feeling love— it’s not fucking lust.”

“You say that but—”

Kyoko planted her lips on Celeste’s to silence the thought from escaping, noting how the gambler didn’t exactly fight on this kiss. She smiled inwardly but knew it would take some time before the gambler would respond just as eagerly as she would. But this was a start.

“No buts,” she hissed. “It’s not lust. It will never be lust.”

Celeste shifted. “Okay. Fine. It will not ever be lust.”

The rest of the day went down without anything happening, and when Kyoko watched the remaining students continue on playing; they hadn’t caved and murdered someone, making her slightly pissed off before she heard Monokuma making the announcement for the daytime’s end. She groaned as the bear turned up to give her a daily report of what had happened and what peaked her interest was everyone was starting to get along again.

She ordered for that to stop.

Deciding it was also time for them to turn in, Kyoko walked into the room and found Celeste already asleep with Monokuma sitting on the bed. She froze slightly before realizing Monokuma had kept her updated on what happened to— explaining how Celeste was also his master in a way because she belonged to Kyoko, herself, and the Mastermind bristled at the use of words but managed to hold herself back from yelling at him.

Celeste didn’t belong to her.

Before Monokuma left, he promised a murder would take place through the night if he had anything to do with it. With that being said, he vanished. Kyoko sighed before changing into her nightwear before settling down next to Celeste; closing her eyes after a moment.

When morning showed up, Kyoko woke up before Celeste did. It made her smile since it could help put her plan into action as she sprung to her feet and quickly got changed, putting on her makeup before heading off to another room in their part of the building; hoping Celeste would still be sleeping when she got back. Inside the room, her eyes darted until she saw the thing she was looking for and took a hold after a few seconds of struggling before darting back to Celeste.

Thankfully, the gambler didn’t wake up yet. 

She placed the item onto the bed before kissing Celeste’s head before watching for a moment as a smile formed. After a moment passed, she made her way back to the TV screen to continue watching the game, deciding to check on the gambler in an hour or so.

When Celeste woke up, she felt something on the bed and she groaned at the weight. Did Kyoko forget something when she woke up? Or maybe it was Monokuma ready to mock her by saying someone else died.

God, she hated that bear.

Yet when she opened her eyes, her sleepiness was knocked away at the sight; her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as tears slightly formed.

“Grand Bois?”


	11. Brand New Look

Not once did she think she would ever see Grand Bois again. It seemed unlikely with the way everything was going and yet, here he was; staring at her with his own eyes, purring contently as he moved to rub his head against her own. He purred as he laid down next to her stomach, enjoying the way her hand rubbed his fur like it was just another usual day before she got up.

And the very person who brought him back to her was the one she hated most.

“I,” Celeste choked as she swallowed, “— not once did I think I’d see you again.”

The furred whiskered baby simply just purred louder as her pets increased, and he couldn’t help but give her finger a lick as it passed by to scratch underneath his chin; by god had Celeste missed this.

She barely heard the door to the dorm opening as her attention was solely on the cat, tears making their way up to her eyes, threatening to fall down as she gave him a kiss on the head; muttering how much she had missed him, swearing she would never let him go ever again.

“Oh, you’re up. I was wondering when you’d see him.” Kyoko said, breaking her attention.

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath as she swallowed her pride; she couldn’t stay silent for this deed. “Thank you.” she choked out. “Thank you so fucking much.”

“He’s important to you.” Kyoko noted as she rubbed her neck. “I couldn’t let you be away from him— I wouldn’t do that.”

The gambler wanted to reply that she already had by taking captives in, but she couldn’t really say that considering it had saved Grand Bois from dying without someone to care for him. She had to be thankful for that much being said.

“I’ll leave you two be.”

Celeste didn’t dare to say anything as she knew Kyoko was heading back to watch the others fall into Despair. Without it being said, she couldn’t help but wonder who had died next after her disappearance— or ‘death’ to everyone else.

But she wouldn’t dare ask.

…

Makoto sighed heavily as he walked around, trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening. No one died yet but there was the aura of uneasy trust hanging about them as they tried thinking of some way to stay calm. Chihiro had let them in on what she was doing; introducing them to Alter Ego.

The only thing was they couldn’t let Monokuma know about Alter Ego or else this would all go to hell according to Chihiro and Makoto hated to think about what could happen if she lost all her process right in this moment.

It wouldn’t be fair.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he went over all the victims and blackens; he hadn’t seen either party hanging out with each other and the only pair that did were Kyoko and Celeste— but even now he was still curiosity about why Kyoko had done what she did because it didn’t make sense like Leon had repeatedly said over the course of everything. She had no reason to kill Celeste and he feared they killed the wrong person despite what his gut told him.

Walking around, he noticed how Sakura and Aoi were together, whispering to each other and he winced— what if one of them died and the other was accused? He winced at the thought, rushing to carry on with his walk.

Taka and Mondo were speaking with each other as they played in the game room while Leon and Sayaka took a nap on the couch while watching them; Hifumi and Chihiro were in their own dorms doing whatever they wanted. 

Possibly writing for Hifumi and working on Alter Ego for Chihiro.

He was the only one left alone, and he didn’t like the feeling of this— it was like he could be murdered at any moment in time. Makoto sucked in a sharp breath. This was weird not having Kyoko around.

No one wanted to speak about the deaths and the possible thoughts it could be one of them next and Makoto could firmly agree, choosing to ignore whatever he could to make them all see he was the good guy and wouldn’t dare to kill anyone like the others had done repeatedly for their freedom.

But still… 

There was the possibility he could lose hope and act out like the others had done and he dreaded thinking about what could happen to him then— what his execution would be like according to the many different others before.

“Hey, Makoto.” Chihiro’s voice spoke out and he nearly jumped. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

Makoto smiled. “It’s okay. I was lost in thought— what did you need?”

“I was wondering if you’ve seen Mondo?” asked Chihiro and Makoto’s heart leaped until he remembered the biker was with Leon, Sayaka, and Taka. He had to stop being scared whenever someone asked if they saw someone else. “I need his input on something.”

“He’s with Taka, Leon, and Sayaka in the Game Room.”

Chihiro smiled before nodding her thanks, taking off with her laptop underneath her arm. It made him sigh again as he shook his head, carrying on with his walk as he tried to figure out who could be behind this— but then again, this would be easier with Kyoko around to help her. She could always solve anything but now she was dead because she had been voted as the blacken and no one questioned it except for that trio.

In all honesty he wouldn’t be surprised to know if one of them acted out purely because of their grudge against them. But then again, that wouldn’t be a good enough reason to kill someone, would it?

There was no way.

With a heavy sigh, Makoto shook his head as he moved to the second floor. He was content on allowing everyone else to do what they wanted; this was just going to be another boring day until Monokuma had one of them snap due to the growing tension between them.

Or he got bored and killed someone himself and then proceeded to frame one of them— acting like he was clueless as ever.

When the day finally ended, nothing had happened. When he woke up, nothing went down as he tried to think of something to do as he scanned everyone who walked into the Dining Hall before sucking in a sharp breath— they were all still alive because they hadn’t given in and they could win like this; they had a chance at escaping, and nothing would stop them.

But then in came Monokuma, giggling like always.

“Puhuhuhu! Good morning~” he greeted them. “I see everyone is getting along just perfect, aren’t we?”

“Somehow.” Leon grumbled around his spoon, eyeing the bear. “What do you want from us now? We’re all dying to know.”

“You’re no fun.” Monokuma grumbled as he shook his head. “Well, I just came up to check up on you!! Don't let the Despair run out now, kids! In fact, I came to give you all new motives! You’ll find them in your handbooks.”

The sound of a notification went off and Makoto shivered as he realized it would be yet another motive to get them all into the killing mood and this time; there would be no escaping from this.

“Bye~” Monokuma chuckled as he disappeared.

Sakura leaned back as she took out her handbook. “He’s awfully cheerful.” she noted as she read through the motive. “Unlike the last time— the movies are written out through text messages.”

“That’s new.” Mondo nodded. “At least we don't have to worry about videos.”

Chihiro swallowed as she read hers. “Is anyone going to act on them?”

“No.” Makoto spat out, eyeing them all. “We aren’t. We can keep this going— no matter how many motives we get— we can make this through, can’t we?”

Leon sighed. “I dunno… he’s getting good on triggering us.”

“Leon’s right.” Sayaka agreed, shyly playing with her hair. “Monokuma knows what to do to get us into killing. I’m not surprised if one of us ends up dying tonight.”

Makoto paled in color at her words, shaking his head. “We’ll all be fine, right, Taka?”

Taka glanced up from his motive and nodded hesitantly. “Sure, Mr. Naegi. But… I can’t guarantee anything anymore. His words are awfully convincing.”

“Yeah.” swallowed Aoi. “They are.”

The Lucky student swallowed thickly as he watched everyone read over the motives, some glancing at each other while others didn’t even dare to meet any eyes. Makoto sucked in a sharp breath; were they considering murdering someone? They had gone a good few days without killing— he hoped that didn’t stop now.

But only time would tell.

…

She had to hand it to Kyoko; Monokuma brought her whatever she wished when she asked— just like the Mastermind said he would do when he could show up. At the moment, she had asked for a book to read and he brought her one.

Grand Bois was on her lap, purring as she ran her hand down his back, scratching at his ears as her eyes skimmed the pages. Kyoko hadn’t come in to check on her for a while, which gave her enough time to figure out what she would be doing and how she would act to the Mastermind from now on— she couldn’t ignore the deed she had done and she knew she owed her.

Kyoko never had to give her back Grand Bois and yet she had. 

That greatly said she needed something to give back to the girl in reply— it was common courtesy to give something back. Celeste glanced down at Grand Bois and sighed heavily, biting her lip.

What would she do?

The sound of the door opening knocked her into reality as she glanced over to see the Mastermind walking towards her with a grin. Celeste’s stomach dropped as she swallowed slightly; still slightly scared of the girl, scared what she would do if she didn’t manage to follow her orders.

Kyoko was her new rules to follow— she had made it clear in her voice when she woke up to see this new life of hers.

“He looks content.” Kyoko noted, eyeing the cat.

Celeste held him protectively on her lap. “He is. I thought you were watching everyone kill one another?”

“I got bored.” Kyoko waved it off as she sat down. “They’re not doing much anyways— the motives won’t be acted on until the night, and even then… I can wait. You’re more important than anything.”

“Just go watch them.” Celeste huffed, leaning back against her pillow. God, she was sore. She wasn’t able to move from the bed and she desperately wanted to walk around freely. “It is not like I’m going anywhere.”

Kyoko frowned before eyeing the cuff. “You need to shower. So, here’s the deal; I’ll take it off and lead you to the bathroom.” 

Grand Bois cracked open an eye and glared as Kyoko locked eyes with him, much to the Mastermind’s dismay at his behavior. But she knew he wouldn’t trust her— they had taken him captive after all but she had also brought him back to his Master, so he couldn’t complain that much.

He seemed much more protective of Celeste than anything.

“I’m fine.” Celeste spat out, narrowing her eyes, wincing slightly as she felt Grand Bois’ claws dig into her a little. 

“No.” Kyoko shook her head as she uncuffed Celeste’s ankle before pushing Grand Bois off of her stomach, grabbing the gambler’s arm and yanked her off the bed. “You’re showering and that’s final. I also have some clothes for you to wear.”

Celeste froze slightly. “N-New clothes?”

“Come on.”

The gambler didn’t really put up a fight as she could finally walk, even if it was forced. It felt nice to finally get away from the bed. Kyoko flicked on the lights of the bathroom, and Celeste fought to keep her jaw dropping— it was almost like a perfect mirror image of the bathhouse down in the school building; but it also had showers. She silently wondered how much time she and Junko had to create all of this.

Celeste took a deep breath as she watched Kyoko turn on her heels and began to walk away to get the new clothes. With a deep breath, she began to undress before lowering herself into the bath; she didn’t really feel like a shower this time around, plus this way— she could hide herself from Kyoko’s view.

She wasn’t blind.

In the end, she knew what Kyoko wanted. There was no way she wasn’t expecting sex, but there was no way she was giving her body to the Mastermind— no way in Hell would she be granting that.

Plus, who knew what could happen if they did.

After a few minutes, the door opened back up and Celeste nearly jumped before relaxing. Kyoko had just arrived with the new pair of clothes for her to wear and she knew she didn’t have a say in what it would be.

The moment Kyoko’s eyes landed on her back, she shivered.

“You have short hair.” Kyoko noted, eyeing the drills. 

“Did you actually think I could style my hair like that?” Celeste questioned right back, wanting to laugh at that.

Kyoko shrugged. “You’re cute with short hair.”

“Is that the clothes?” Celeste said, glancing over her shoulder and watched as Kyoko’s eyes widened slightly. She swallowed shyly, biting her lip. Christ, she felt like she could die underneath the judgmental gaze. “W-What?”

“F-Freckles.” Kyoko mumbled out. “You also have freckles.”

Celeste nodded weakly. “I-It does not suit me, I know.”

“It does.” Kyoko countered, smirking as she placed the clothes down, making her way over to the gambler before lowering herself to meet her level. “You look adorable with freckles and short hair. Keep the look.”

“What? No!” Celeste quickly replied, shaking her head. “I’m not keeping this look. You cannot make me keep this.”

Kyoko frowned. “Why?”

“Because I will not be seen like this.”

The Mastermind laughed as she kissed the gambler deeply, grinning when a moan managed to slip past Celeste’s lips. She pulled back after a moment. “Too late,” she smirked smugly as she stood up to walk away. “I already saw you. Now, keep the look; I like it.”

Celeste swallowed thickly as she nodded slowly, bringing a hand up to her lips as she licked them softly. Kyoko tasted like chocolate. Perhaps she had eaten some before she came into the room? Either way, she liked the taste and she shuddered. This was weird seeing the Mastermind act so kind to her but to the others; she couldn’t care what happened to them.

But she knew one thing; she disliked it slightly.

After getting out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around herself before turning to the outfit. She still had black stockings ( which she was grateful for ), but she also had a red skirt and a black long-sleeved shirt with a crisscross pattern at the top underneath the collar; it was… nice.

It definitely beat having to wear the same outfit every day.

When she came out of the bathroom, she flushed deep red as she had done what Kyoko asked— ignoring her drills and make-up. Kyoko grinned and Grand Bois looked a bit surprised to see his owner willing allowing someone to see her like this. Normally, she wouldn’t even think about it, but now she was obeying what the Mastermind wanted.

He couldn’t help but bristle; when would she fight back?

“Cute.” Kyoko clicked her tongue. “It looks great on you.”

“The shirt… it is a bit too big.” Celeste mumbled shyly. It was true. 

The shirt was just a few inches too big, allowing the sleeves to cover her hands slightly, draping a bit over her waist; but it was comfortable. That she couldn’t deny.

Kyoko waved it off. “You’ll grow into it. Now, come here.” 

… and she was right back to being cuffed on the bed at Kyoko’s mercy. At least she had Grand Bois with her.


	12. When You're Ready

At first Makoto didn’t know what to feel as he stared at the motive in his hand. Everyone had gone their separate ways and now they wouldn’t speak with each other unless they had to ask someone something. It was torture and he knew someone would lash out and obey Monokuma’s sick game rules in order to escape this hell hole— no one was content on finding the Mastermind because they were far too focused on escaping with their lives.

They had all given up on trying to find a way out as they eyed each other with little to no trust. Friends were breaking apart because of the growing fear between them. It was horrible knowing they had gone from being close to not even giving each other the time of day. How long would they be like this?

“Yo, Makoto.” Leon whistled out, stuffing his hand into his pockets as he walked towards him with Sayaka at his side. The two had grown close since Junko’s death. “We’re lookin’ for Mondo and Taka. Have you seen them?”

Fear crept up his spine, but Makoto forced it down. He couldn’t think like that. “No.” he said, shaking his head. “I haven’t seen anyone. No one’s been speaking to me lately.”

The baseball star looked like he wanted to explain but Sayaka nudged him with a look to stop the snarky reply and Makoto winced. It was because of Kyoko’s execution, no doubt. 

“Rough, bud.” Leon settled on saying, ignoring how careless he sounded. “You can come with us— if ya want. We’re goin’ to search the third floor.”

Makoto shivered. Where Celeste’s body had been found in the very room they were all laughing in and he swallowed back some bile that rose. “I’m good.” he flashed a smile. “I’m just going to look for Chihiro.”

“Okay.” Sayaka smiled softly. “You can always change your mind and come find us.” 

“Maybe.”

Leon gripped Sayaka’s hand, tugging her along as he waved his goodbyes before growling underneath his breath. His eyes darted to the idol. “Why did you stop me from explaining why everyone’s avoiding him?”

“Because you were going to say it was because of Kyoko’s trial.” Sayaka sighed. “Everyone knows you, Mondo, and Taka still blame him.”

“We were her friends!” Leon stressed. “What were we suppose to do? You know deep down she wouldn’t kill Celeste and I say that murder isn’t solved. Monokuma knows the answer and he never said if we were right or not.”

Sayaka gave him a look. “None of us were killed. We got it right.”

Leon frowned heavy. “And if it’s because he just wants this sick game to continue? He’ll change up the rules and kill an innocent if it means someone spills blood next.”

He had a point and she knew it. Monokuma would dance around his own rules if it meant seeing more blood being spilled and he would love every second of it happening. If they had truly gotten the wrong person executed at Kyoko’s trial, they would never know unless they asked him right out but no one was brave enough to question his decision. They feared finding out what could happen if they stepped up and challenged Monokuma’s ways— it was a quick trip to death from what he had told them.

Sayaka shivered as she gripped Leon’s hand tighter, sucking in a sharp breath as she felt herself calming down. She missed Junko, but she couldn’t say otherwise that Leon reminded her of the fashionista and it helped coming to terms with her demise. As long as she didn’t lose Leon, she knew she could get through this.

Besides, no one had died in a while and she felt confident that they could get through this. But it was easier said than done— the motives were very convincing. 

“Do you think anyone will die?” Sayaka asked, voice soft.

Leon stiffened slightly, tightening his grip. “I wouldn’t be surprised at this point. Look how the others turned out.”

Sayaka winced. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Look, if someone does die, I’ll protect you. You know this.” Leon smiled softly and Sayaka returned it with slight ease. “I’m not going to lose someone again. We already lost Junko, Celeste, and Kyoko— we don’t need to lose someone else.”

“What about everyone else who died?”

“Them too.”

The idol sighed heavily as she continued on walking with Leon, hoping Taka and Mondo were alive when they got to the third floor. They really didn’t need to walk into two bodies dead on the very floor Celeste was found on— she hated remembering how she found the gambler. How they executed Kyoko for being the apparent killer. That is— if Kyoko was the true killer.

…

In all honesty, she didn’t know when she began to feel something for Kyoko. All she knew was she hated the girl for trapping her in the game of killing and faking her death to bring her out. Celeste sighed as she stroked Grand Bois again, eyes trailing over each word until she placed the book down— clearly she wasn’t able to focus on the book.

She hated being chained up to the bed, hated the way everyone still alive was still fighting for their lives while she got the comfort of being alive. It wasn’t fair. Kyoko made it clear she above everyone else was going to stay alive— no one would be able to find them and back down there, no one was interested in finding out who was behind the game because they were focused on making sure they lived through it all until they couldn’t kill anymore.

Kyoko displayed nothing but softness to her but harshness to Monokuma whenever he failed to bring news of another death. Celeste would wince every time she watched Kyoko kick at the bear, but deep down rejoiced knowing no one was giving into the sick demands.

“You look down.” Kyoko’s voice broke through her thoughts and the gambler nearly jumped. When had the Mastermind waltzed into the room?

“I am not.” Celeste clicked her tongue. “What do you want?”

Kyoko faked her hurt by placing a hand on her heart. “Ouch.” she rolled her eyes. “I was merely asking if you were okay.”

“How can I be?” she hissed. “I’m trapped here like a criminal!”

“It’s until I can trust you!” Kyoko shot right back, narrowing her eyes. “But thus far you proved that you would just run by making these comments towards me when all I’m attempting to do is make you see how this is better for you.”

Celeste narrowed her eyes. “It would be better if I was not chained to the bed. If this game never happened at all.”

Kyoko racked a hand through her hair and for a split moment, Celeste’s heart pounded at the action. Inwardly, the gambler cursed. “This sick game was Junko’s idea, okay? Not mine, but I accepted because I knew it was the right option.”

“This was never the ‘right’ option.” Celeste choked out. “You know this.”

“Look, Celeste—” 

“No.” Celeste shook her head, looking away. “Just go watch the sick game, would you? I want to be alone. I cannot stand looking at you right now and I could never join up with you.”

In this moment, Kyoko wanted to hit herself for thinking about the drug Monokuma had given her. She wouldn’t drug Celeste again and she hated how her brain kept going back to them— sooner or later she would do something she would regret and she hated knowing that. 

She had to be nice.

Instead, Kyoko squared her shoulders as she stood straight, glaring at Grand Bois who had gotten into his attack position, daring the Mastermind to attack his master. She swatted him away the moment she climbed onto the bed and glared down at the gambler, noting the shock expression that had quickly returned to the glaring dagger expression. It did little on the Mastermind as she growled lowly before cupping Celeste’s chin with her black gloved hand.

Why did her heart have to race each time they fought? Why did that have to get the adrenaline going? It was tense, but it was enjoyable— like that’s what their love was suppose to be based on. All the fights they kept having. It was stupid and yet at the same time, Kyoko loved it.

Celeste narrowed her eyes despite the speed rate of her heart. What was her deal and why did she have to look at her like that? It was full of want and love mixed together with anger from the lack of cooperation between them. She couldn’t give a shit about the cooperation part, but she was torn with the love and want— which was more powerful? 

None of this made sense and yet, at the same time, she loved knowing that was being given to her by the Mastermind.

Fuck, this was confusing to her.

“Celeste.” Kyoko whispered out, anger still seeping into her tone. “Celestia.”

“What?” Celeste spat out. 

Kyoko lowered her head, lips barely touching hers. “I love you.” 

She was about to respond with a, “too damn fucking bad! I hate you,” but Kyoko planted her lips onto hers with a force that didn’t fail to bring about a moan from the gambler. The Mastermind was rough, but still had just enough softness as she kissed and honestly, Celeste admittedly hated how she liked it. Kyoko had kissed her before, yes, but it was nothing like this— it was always so awkward and didn’t fill Celeste’s stomach with a good feeling but this one… fucking hell— this was admittedly different and she hated how it was.

The Mastermind smiled when she heard the squeak come from Celeste as she brushed her tongue along Celeste’s lips. The things the gambler did to her. When she felt Celeste part her lips, Kyoko wasted no time in thrusting her tongue in— she could feel how the gambler slowly relaxed into the kiss, giving back as her hands grabbed onto the collar of her jacket, pulling her down more. 

Kyoko broke the kiss a second later to kiss down Celeste’s neck, enjoying the way she shivered and shuddered, giving off light moans. The girl’s neck was sensitive and it brought pure pleasure to know this was a weak spot for her. She didn’t think of it much as she bit down onto the soft flesh, earning her a moan from the gambler as Celeste’s hands grabbed her shoulders, squeezing tightly as she bit down before releasing the skin, licking at the forming hickey. 

The mark screamed ownership had been claimed and Kyoko took enjoyment in knowing it had been _her_ to place it there.

She was about to go further before she stopped herself, pulling away as she shook her head. Celeste wasn’t ready for it— Kyoko could tell the gambler wasn’t comfortable with the idea of sex. She didn’t even love her like that. She barely even trusted her.

“Why…” Celeste panted out, face flushed red. “Why did you stop?”

“You’re not ready.” Kyoko shrugged as she leaned away. “I can tell you’re not ready— you don’t even trust me. I’m not going to force you into anything.” 

Celeste swallowed. “Others would have.”

“But I’m not ‘others’ am I?” Kyoko asked as she smiled softly. “I’m not going to force you into anything. I swear it. I love you. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want happening when it concerns your body.” 

Celeste’s heart pounded. She was being so… soft. “O-Oh.” she squeaked out. “Thank you, Kyoko.” 

“Of course.” Kyoko smiled softly as she kissed the gambler again. The kiss was soft and gentle, unlike the one they shared beforehand. “I meant it… I love you. I’ll wait for you to come around and see how I would never hurt you like you seem to think.”

Celeste shifted, feeling like she was meant to say something back. “I… I…” 

Kyoko shook her head. “No, you don’t need to say it back.” 

The gambler nodded, thankful for that. She was about to say something else when a wolf whistle went off and she jumped to see Monokuma standing happily there clapping his hands while Kyoko snarled at him for interrupting the moment before she took notice of a file in his paws and she grinned while Celeste’s stomach dropped. 

She recognized that file.

“Monokuma.” Kyoko stated happily as she licked her lips. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Puhuhuhu~” Monokuma chuckled. “It is! The Monokuma File.”

Celeste swallowed down the bile that rose. “Who was it?” she whispered out, closing her eyes tightly as she feared the answer. “Who died?”

Monokuma’s eyes seemingly sparkled. “Oh, just a certain… Fanfic creator.”


	13. Unexpected Killer

Hifumi was dead. 

He was the next victim as someone decided to risk the life they had, and hope to god they were able to win over the trial and get out alive while everyone else met their demise. God, the more she thought about it, the more Celeste wanted to throw up. Yes, she didn’t like Hifumi one bit— the man was a pig after all— but it was never good when someone chose to lash out during this game.

What was worse; the fact Kyoko was grinning at the news or the fact Celeste had just kissed said psychopath. She swallowed when her hand reached up to touch the newly made hickey and winced— that would be there until it faded away. But when it did, Kyoko would make another one to tell the entire world she was taken. Just mere moments ago, Celeste found herself actually coming to trust Kyoko but now that was destroyed and halted. 

“Hifumi’s dead.” Celeste slowly stated, unsure how to take it. “He’s dead. Who killed him? Who’s the next to die?”

Monokuma laughed. “Puhuhuhu~ I don’t know who killed him! If I did, I wouldn’t tell you, now would I?” 

“It is not like I could tell people.” scowled Celeste, narrowing her eyes before gesturing to the cuff around her ankle. “I’m chained to the bed, unable to move. Plus, I cannot contact others. The only one I can speak to is your damn Master.”

Kyoko flushed slightly before taking a deep breath. “You can come and watch.” she offered. “I can take the cuff off and you can watch from the screen with me to find out. It’ll be my first time watching this too.”

“A wonderful idea~” Monokuma cooed. “Such romance.”

Celeste gave him a disgusted look. “Murder is not romantic.”

“To you!” Monokuma grinned as he moved towards the bed, jumping on as he glanced at the pair. He jumped when he felt a swat to his backside, glancing to see Grand Bois growling at him as the tomcat flicked his tail, circling him. “Who’s he?”

“My cat.” Celeste snapped as she held out her hands, Grand Bois jumped into her embrace without much thought. “Do not touch him.”

Monokuma made a face. “I’m not much of a cat person nor a dog person! I’m a bear person, puhuhuhu~ Anyways, the class trial will begin when their time is up. I can’t wait to see who discovers the body.”

With that, he jumped away and disappeared.

Kyoko took a moment to address how Celeste was acting as she stroked Grand Bois’ fur to help calm her beating heart. The gambler refused to look up at her and it pained her slightly, eyeing the hickey she had given her moments before the news had arrived. They had been kissing, for god’s sake, and now they were right back down to square one. This would take so long in order to make sure everything was back on track.

Celeste didn’t glance up when she felt the bed shift with Kyoko’s weight. She just couldn’t believe what was happening in this moment. Someone else was dead and here she was, safe from harm as Kyoko had her way with her— watching as everyone killed and got killed themselves.

How was this fair?

“Let’s go and watch.” Kyoko offered. “It’ll make you feel better if you see who did it, right?”

“I’d feel better if none of this happened.” Celeste hissed out, tightly closing her eyes. This was too painful. Her heart hurt. “Why did you and Junko think it was a good idea? How could you do this?!” 

Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath. “I didn’t want to at first— but Junko had an excellent point. It was live or die and I discovered what she was doing. She made me a deal. I could keep my life and help or I could die with the others. I wanted to live.” 

“You get to live while others die.” Celeste snarled out. “What a selfish thing.”

“You would have been offered money.” Kyoko blurted out before she could stop herself. Celeste jerked back in surprise and at this point, there was no stopping it. “Junko would’ve offered you money if you killed. You would’ve gotten what you wanted— all for a death. Everything would play out like the others did. They would have sent you to die while the others lived on if it meant their survival rate grew.”

“Grow?” Celeste said, glancing at the Mastermind. “It would lessen! There’s not many people left in this game. The chances of them surviving grow slimmer and slimmer with each death that occurs. Yes, they catch the killer but a new one rises in the old one’s place.”

Kyoko nodded wordlessly as she uncuffed the girl, holding out her hand. They were going to watch this go down because she wanted to know deep down. This could show Celeste how quick and easy it was for someone to blame another. While she knew they would catch the blacken, she couldn’t wait to see who it was. Perhaps she could hold a small memorial in her head for playing the game well.

“Come on.” Kyoko ordered as she pulled Celeste up. “Let’s go watch. The truth awaits.”

“The truth.” Celeste sighed. “I feel like it does not matter.”

“It does.” Kyoko said as she closed the door behind them, ignoring the way Grand Bois glared at her. This was the first time Celeste would get to see the screens, and she didn’t want anything interrupting them. “No murder can go unsolved.” 

“But there has.”

Kyoko shrugged it off. “Not here. That’s not how this game works. To win, you find the blackened and sentence them to death until you’re the last one standing.”

Celeste gritted her teeth. She had a point. Monokuma had gone over it thoroughly until they stood perfectly how much importance it had to be the final one standing proudly and victoriously. “Fuck you.” she spat.

“Maybe later.” Kyoko winked. 

The gambler’s face flushed a bright red as she stuttered out a few words before looking away, earning laughter from the Mastermind as she sat down, pulling Celeste into her lap as she clicked on a few buttons before everyone else showed up on the screen. She heard a sharp intake of breath as everyone found Hifumi’s body on the second floor in the nurse’s office. It was dead— an announcement went off as they tried to contain their yells and shrieks.

But who had killed him and why?

The pig hadn’t done anything really expect his annoyance and all his input was purely about his own interests whenever he spoke to someone. But Celeste couldn’t see a reason why they would kill the man.

“He’s dead, baby.” Kyoko cooed. “Another down.”

Only so few to go. If they didn’t get this right, then they would all be dead upon the end of the trial and Celeste feared to think about what could happen. Who had done it? Makoto, Aoi, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka, Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro? 

Which one killed Hifumi?

“Let’s find out.” Kyoko said, kissing her cheek as she flicked on the volume, and instantly voices began clashing together. “Who killed him? Let’s guess. My vote’s on Leon.” 

Celeste swallowed. “M—Mondo. He’s my vote.”

“Not Makoto?” Kyoko asked, arching an eyebrow. “I thought that would’ve been your vote on the matter if I’m being honest.”

“He’s far too much into hope.” Celeste countered. “The others aren’t.”

Kyoko frowned. She was right. Makoto wouldn’t pick up a weapon and slaughter someone— which was a problem. He would figure everything out if he was given the chance to play hero and she gritted her teeth; someone needed to deal with the hopeful man. How else would they achieve despair?

“Whoever did it, is going to pay.” sighed the Mastermind. “From what pervious of trials have said— it’s not easy to get away with murder as it seems. Not unless you cover your tracks right up properly.”

“Right.” agreed Celeste, watching with curiosity filling her. 

She wanted this to end soon. Hopefully they could find out who was behind this all before Kyoko had them all killed.

…

Makoto was torn. They were all fighting about Hifumi’s demise, blaming each other and hoping someone would confess before the trial started. No one was getting along and he hated to think someone else would die so soon. Why did this happen to each other? How could this have happened? It didn’t make sense in his eyes.

One day, everything was fine and joyful, and the next it was full of death and despair— ripping them apart from the inside, making each other kill to survive this hellish game. He hated it. How could they have played right into Monokuma’s trap again?

“Find anything?” Leon questioned as he came into the room Makoto was investigating. “What about the murder weapon?”

“No.” Makoto sighed, racking a hand through his hair. “Nothing.”

Leon folded his arms. “At times like this, it would have been wonderful to have Kyoko around to quickly find everything we would ever need and yet— now, we’re going in blind for the first time since her death.”

Makoto swallowed. “Right,” he mumbled slowly under his breath. “I’m just confused on who would want to kill Hifumi. He never did anything.”

“Be honest with me.” Leon bit his lip. “Has anyone been acting weird since we found Hifumi’s body in the nurse’s office? Because if they are— keep note of it. It could be useful in the Class Trial.”

“I’d have to look at everyone closely.” Makoto nodded in reply. “Have you noticed anyone acting up?”

“If I’m honest, I think the tension between Hifumi and Taka was high.” Leon sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He never really paid attention and he hoped to god he wasn’t right— he couldn’t bear to lose another friend. He was barely hanging on as it was. “I hope I’m fucking wrong though.”

“You think _Taka_ did it?”

Leon shrugged, rubbing his neck. “I know you haven’t been around them much, but if you were, you could see how high the tension was between them. Taka’s a firm believer on Kyoko’s innocence and Hifumi isn’t— no surprise there— but they had fights about it. Now that Hifumi’s dead, something about it screams Taka.”

Makoto’s heart dropped. “But Mondo would—”

“I know.” Leon nodded, folding his arms. “He’d die to know his boyfriend isn’t innocent.”

“Boyfriend?” Makoto questioned.

Leon smirked. “They don’t leave each other’s sides. They’re dating, even if they won’t admit it, you know.”

Makoto laughed at that. He couldn’t say otherwise at his friend’s comment. But then the laughter died the moment he realized Taka could be the killer of Hifumi and he swallowed heavily— this wasn’t good. No way Chihiro would kill someone, she was too wrap up in finishing Alter Ego to help them escape; Sakura and Aoi were always near each other, keeping each other distracted so the thought of murder wouldn’t enter their thoughts; Sayaka and Leon were with him when Hifumi’s body was discovered, and Mondo and Taka were together no doubt.

But when he thought back to the file, he felt like he might vomit.

The death occurred at midnight, which meant the killer had acted quickly and had all the time in the world to escape and cover up their tracks. 

“There you are!” Mondo whistled out as he and Chihiro entered the room. “We think we found the murder weapon. It was stuffed into the Pool’s room. We didn’t take it, obviously, but we left Sakura and Sayaka with it so they could look it over and search the room some more.”

“Where’s Hina and Taka?” asked Leon, eyeing them.

Chihiro smiled nervously. “W-We think they’re searching the other floors.”

Leon nodded, sucking in a sharp breath. He couldn’t voice his concerns to Mondo. The biker would knock them down by stating his bro would never murder someone; no one would think Taka would be the one to kill someone, but there was always the chance. “Good.” he said, finally. “Yeah… we need the other floors checked.”

“What did you guys find in here?” Mondo asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Nothing.” Makoto answered. “Just a normal closet.”

“Right.” Mondo nodded, eyeing the lucky student up. It was still awkward being around each other when they were separated by votes from the last trial. “Anyways… any idea who killed him? I got my own thoughts.”

Leon gave a shaky grin. “Yeah, I’ve got mine too.”

Chihiro played with her skirt. “I think we all do, but we won’t know until the trial, right? For now, all we can do is hope for the best and pray we find everything we could ever need.”

“Yeah.” Makoto nodded, smiling sheepishly.

As soon as the PA clicked on, telling them all to head down into the trial room, Leon sucked in a sharp breath as he waited until everyone left the room to stop Makoto from leaving. He wanted to deal with his trial and reveal the killer if he was right, but he would only give him the signal if the evidence pointed away and to someone else.

“Let me handle this.” Leon hissed to him. “I want to know if I’m right.”

Makoto frowned. “You’ll be accusing Taka.”

“It seems easy in my eyes!” Leon growled out, narrowing his eyes. “Mondo will live on for Taka and we all know it. Hell, he’ll probably defend him during the trial but we know Taka won’t let Mondo try anything and if that happens— we got him.” 

“But Leon…” Makoto tried but Leon shook his head.

“Please, dude. Let me handle this.” Leon pleaded. “I just need to do this— it’ll be like my final goodbye to Kyoko by solving this case. Just a final goodbye as her friend by ensuring justice got through.”

Makoto wanted to say no, but he couldn’t help but think it would ease the restless souls, and he sighed heavily before nodding, giving off his answer as he quickly dashed off to catch up with everyone else, his mind spilling off what could happen as he glanced at Taka and Mondo. The pair was speaking with each other about what they found and his heart twisted— if Leon was right, then another couple would be broken up.

At the elevator, he could see how Leon was trying to avoid his friends’ eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, wordlessly nodding to what Sayaka was whispering to him.

“Okay.” Sakura said, slicing through the silent between them all. “I think we can all agree we weren’t expecting this to happen again. But I need to be sure, did we find everything we needed or are we screwed?”

“We can do this.” Leon piped up for everyone. “We can do this. We have enough. I’m sure of it. We have the weapon, we have some evidence, and… we all can piece together the rest of the mystery.” 

Sayaka smiled softly. “I agree with Leon.”

“Y-Yeah.” Makoto swallowed, rubbing his arm. “I do too.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Makoto swore he saw Taka swallow heavily as he nodded and his heart dropped. Taka had done it, hadn’t he? Leon had told him to keep an eye out for any weird behavior being displayed and opposed to everyone else, Taka was acting weird.

This would be horrible.

…

As the trial went on, Celeste couldn’t help the fact her heart was pounding as they began accusing each other left and right. Kyoko’s grip on her was tight, forcing her to stay where she was to watch how it would play out and she whined as she wanted to look away, hoping nothing bad would happen.

She always hated the thought of the trials.

“Kyoko… I don’t want to watch this.” she breathed out, closing her eyes.

“But surely you want to find out who killed Hifumi, right?” Kyoko asked, placing her head on Celeste’s shoulder. “To do that— you have to watch the trial like me. It’ll be over soon with the way Leon wants to say his ‘goodbye’ to me.”

Celeste sucked in another sharp breath. “Right.” 

Down in the trial room, Leon kept eyeing the way Taka was acting as they discussed what they found. The weapon was stashed away in the pool’s room; the way some bloody footsteps hadn’t been cleaned that led them to the weapon— it was all there. His heart was pounding as he realized he’d be breaking up another couple by outright saying who it was.

No one wanted to start talking about who could’ve done it, but soon enough the blame started shifting around as they accused each other, taking sides, and he growled to himself. It was obvious with the way Taka was acting and he hated knowing it had been the man he had grown to become friends with.

“That’s enough!” Leon snapped, slamming his hands down onto his podium. “We’re just going to vote for the wrong person if we fight.”

“Then… who did it?” growled Mondo.

Leon swallowed as he locked eyes with Makoto. “I… I don’t— fucking hell. This hurts to even say the blacken’s name. We’ve all grown close to each other and now… we’re saying goodbye to yet another one.”

“Just tell us.” sniffed Aoi. “Who killed him?”

“Taka.” Leon choked out, eyeing the man and watched his expression turned into one of horror and Mondo’s into one of disbelief. “Taka did it. I know he did.”

Mondo choked on his own saliva. “What?!” he yelped, eyes darting to Taka and found the younger boy shaking in his place, and he swallowed thickly as he shook his head, tightly gripping the podium. “He didn’t do it. I know he didn’t. He couldn’t have.”

Sakura took a deep breath. “Well, Taka?”

“It…” Taka stuttered out, closing his eyes tightly. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to kill him! But I just got so angry and I wasn’t thinking— I panicked.” 

“You _killed_ him?” Mondo’s jaw dropped. “You admit it?”

“I’m sorry, Mondo.” Taka choked out. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Celeste jerked back when she heard the confession. It had been Taka who killed Hifumi? In her eyes, there was no way Taka would ever kill someone and she was surprised to know that he had it in him— and was about to pay for his actions; this would kill Mondo without a doubt and she sucked in a sharp breath.

She didn’t want to watch anymore. She didn’t want to see how Taka would go out or if Makoto would suddenly call out the true killer to stop Taka’s death, but it never came and Monokuma slammed his mallet down after the votes were casted. Fucking hell; this was really happening and her stomach twisted.

This hurt to think about.

“I can’t watch anymore.” she whispered out, burying her head into Kyoko’s neck. “I can’t watch this anymore. I’ve seen who did it, let me go back to the room.”

“The trial isn’t over.” Kyoko said. “You can leave when it’s over.”

“Kyoko, please.”

Kyoko sighed heavily as she stroked Celeste’s hair smoothing as she watched Taka’s execution. In all reality, it was like an election gone wrong with an assassination taking place and the bullet struck the man right in the heart. Monokuma was creative, she’d give him that. This was an interesting sight to see how everyone stayed silent throughout the final moments of the trail before Makoto shouted something that made her blood run cold.

“There’s a Mastermind behind this! We got to figure out who it is. For Taka and everyone else who’s died by this sick game.”

Her grip tightened, but not too tight to cause discomfort to the gambler in her lap as she scowled heavily. Oh, she had to do something that got someone to kill the lucky student to prevent her cover from being blown.

But who would do it?


	14. Who'll Kill A Hopeful Fool?

Monokuma ran as fast as he could. He had recently gotten orders from Kyoko to try and find someone who could kill off that hopeful fool who would eventually stop them from spreading the despair. While the game was far more interesting with a student who was lacking any real talent, he could firmly agree the game would be much better without someone who could keep one another from killing each other. 

This game wasn’t allowed to end under his watch.

After Taka’s execution the group was split again. Mondo didn’t blame Leon for calling out the killer because he knew in the end the evidence was right there. Makoto didn’t know what to think. Chihiro had put her work on Alter Ego on hold, Sakura never left Aoi’s side, and Sayaka just wanted to go home before someone killed her— or at least attempted to kill her.

The bear had someone in mind who easily overpower Makoto, someone who could easily end a life with the amount of guilt they were feeling. He just hoped the person would be willing to do the deed and risk getting caught, risk getting their life taken away like the others beforehand.

But then again, he could easily frame someone, make sure his chosen killer was feeling good in knowing they could get away with the framing job.

His eyes sparkled when he saw the person coming into his line of sight with a cigarette hanging from their mouths and he paused. When did they get those? Oh, wait, he had placed them in their room! He knew everything about the students, that’s what Junko did first so he could make them all believe he wasn’t being controlled by someone. But then again, it was a fairly easy guess that he was, though he didn’t act like it.

“Smoking’s bad for ya!” he piped up, appearing on their shoulder and noticed how they didn’t even flinch. Damn, the guilt was strong in them. “You’ll get lung cancer if you keep on smoking like this. It’ll destroy your lungs.”

“Better than dying here.” they grumbled lowly, not even in the mood to fight. “What do you want?”

Monokuma frowned. “I thought you’d want to know something, is all.”

“What would that be, Monokuma?”

Monokuma laughed as he watched for the reaction he deserved. “Puhuhuhu~ I heard Mr. Naegi is looking for his own victim and is going to pick Mr. Kuwata!” 

“… what…?” The cigarette fell from their jaw.

“Yup!” he lied, jumping off their shoulder. “If ya wanna save Mr. Kuwata, I’d get to Mr. Naegi and make sure he can’t do a thing to harm him. That is— if you’re Mr. Kuwata’s friend and all. I’m sure it’ll place all the restless souls at ease.”

The person tightly held their fists. “Like hell I am!”

Monokuma grinned. “Then, you better get at it… Mr. Oowada.”

Mondo sighed as he watched Monokuma disappear. His stomach dropped like a stone as he realized what he agreed to do. He just agreed to murder Makoto to keep Leon safe from harm. But judging from all the trials, he would be found out. He’d die just like Taka.

He didn’t want to do this, but if Makoto was planning to kill Leon, with his bullshit luck he seemed to have, he could get away and leave them all to die. He growled. How was that fair when so many died in the past? Mondo closed his eyes, he would have to warn Leon before they did anything about that ‘hopeful’ bastard that spoke highly all about peace and finding out the Mastermind. It was all a lie because he was planning on killing his friend to get out of here, leaving them all to die in the very end.

His eyes glanced down to his cigarette and he sighed before stomping it out. No use. He wouldn’t be able to smoke now knowing this information. Mondo shook his head, turning on his heels to find Leon.

If there was still time, he could save the baseball star and save Sayaka from the heartbreak he was suffering.

…

Leon’s heart dropped when he heard Mondo’s words. He felt sick knowing Makoto could really be planning his demise, and to think he thought they could get along again. He felt happy to know the biker warned him, but he just wanted to know where he found that information out, but then again, he didn’t think he wanted to know just yet.

All he wanted was to keep on living.

The baseball star sucked in a sharp breath as he thanked the biker, saying he would steer away from Makoto from now on and watched as Mondo left the room. He knew deep down what he would do and he didn’t want to see the biker die because he knew Taka would want him to keep on living. That was the final wish of the Ultimate Moral Compass and he was going to keep Mondo alive. 

… How did double blackens work?

He knew it was risky and stupid, but he hoped to god it would work as he ran to catch up with the biker, stopping him and pulling him aside to explain the plan. They would take down Makoto before he could do anything, and they would clean up the mess to be sure no one would find any evidence pointing towards them. Mondo was unsure but he knew it would have to do— he couldn’t work alone if he wanted to escape this place alive for Taka.

“We need to plan at night.” Mondo said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Because not only are we doing this for Taka, but we’re doing this for Kyoko and Celeste too. We’re avenging them for their unfair deaths.”

Leon nodded, sucking a sharp breath as he held out his hand. “Let’s shake on it. We’re in this together and while we could be on the chopping block, we’re keeping a murder from occurring.”

“But we’re also committing one.”

“So what?” Leon grinned. “I’m being kept alive by doing this. We’ll outnumber Makoto.”

Mondo laughed as he winked. “That we will.”

The feeling of getting caught was risky but deep down he hoped this would be able to win the Class Trial and get out alive. Leon would plan into Makoto’s plan, and meet with him until the last moment when Mondo came out with their murder weapon to kill the lucky student and if he happened to get away, then they would follow. That luck had to run out sometime, right? 

It certainly had to leave that boy sooner or later.

For the rest of the day, neither of them stayed around Makoto and no one thought of it. It was normal for them and everyone knew Mondo was still trying to get over Taka’s death, and Leon didn’t really have it in him to speak with anyone as he had to come to terms with the fact he had ratted out one of his best friends. No one questioned why they stayed away, and no one blamed them when they denied hanging out with them, though Sakura did manage to pull them away from their mopping stages by forcing them to play games with them when Chihiro suggested a night full of games.

They had even managed to convince Monokuma to allow them to stay in the Dining Hall, stating they would be out only until 11ish. The headmaster sighed and allowed it before going about his business, promising to check in on them soon enough to remind them of the time.

When they went to sleep, Leon and Mondo stayed up to speak about the plan and how they would act out until they decided to leave it until they had a better idea of how Makoto could go down and to check for supplies to make the cleaning process better and more effective. 

It wasn’t until two days later did they realize they had no idea how to actually go about this and began to rethink things. Mondo sighed heavily as Leon mumbled how they needed to think about if they truly wanted to go through with this. While Mondo wanted to stop Makoto before he could do anything, he himself didn’t know if they really should go through with this.

It wouldn’t be right.

“Let’s call it off.” Mondo decided. They were alone in the workout room, lifting weights to get their minds off things. “I can’t kill Makoto. Neither can you. What would Sayaka think if we were discovered?”

Leon winced. He had forgotten about Sayaka’s affections for him. “Yeah. I can’t kill him. Sayaka can’t deal with someone else leaving her. She still has no idea what to feel about me considering what happened to Junko.”

Mondo nodded. “I can’t risk it. Taka wouldn’t have wanted this.”

“But this means I’ll die.” Leon swallowed thickly.

“Just don’t meet him.” Mondo offered, shrugging away. “Whatever he does, turn him down and stay away from him. Simple as that.”

“Yeah. That’ll work. Thanks, man.”

“No problem, dude.”

Finishing up their workout, the pair headed off to the bathhouse to wash away any lingering scent of sweat before going their separate ways. Leon went to Sayaka, and Mondo went to see if he could find Chihiro to see if she needed any help in finishing Alter Ego, both making sure to stay away from the lucky student despite Makoto’s confusion over their actions.

Both seemed so afraid of him for an unknown reason.

When a new day came, everyone gathered in the Dining Hall and Mondo searched for Leon until he found the baseball star looking exhausted but that wasn’t anything new. Sleep was something everyone was lacking these days with their numbers so little compared to the start of the game. He still couldn’t believe some of them had managed to stay away from the growing despair.

Sayaka leaned in Leon’s side as everyone numbly spoke to each other, glancing at each other nervously.

“Alright.” Mondo coughed, breaking the silence. “I think it’s safe to say we’re all still scared to be around one another. There’s a few of us left.”

“By few, you mean 7 left.” Aoi said. “I still can’t believe some of the murders.”

“Taka… I didn’t know he had it in him.” sighed Sayaka, gripping Leon’s hand. “I thought he would’ve been a survivor for sure. Guess I was wrong.”

Sakura darted her eyes around before spotting Chihiro walking into the room. “Good morning, Chihiro. Sleep well?”  
Chihiro shrugged. “As well as I could.”

“Look, we’re gonna be fine.” Leon chuckled nervously, still feeling scared to know he could be next. “Let’s just keep our wits about us, yeah? Have fun together and no one’s gonna die.”

“That’s what we said when this began.” numbly noted Chihiro. 

Mondo swallowed as he nodded. God, he really needed a smoke.

…

Celeste didn’t know how or why, but Kyoko had allowed her to walk around freely. The cuff was no longer on her ankle but the Mastermind gave her a strict warning that one wrong move could have it back on her in no time. She shivered at the thought and numbly promised she wouldn’t do anything that would have her being placed back under that restraint.

On the bright side, she still had Grand Bois with her and he was being fed properly at the correct time she would usually feed him. 

Kyoko wasn’t too bad when she wasn’t dealing with Mastermind business, but Celeste knew deep down the girl wouldn’t hesitate to murder someone— anyone who tried to save her from her grasps and she would cut down anyone who tried to put an end to this killing game— so just how was this game going to end? There was practically no hope for the others.

Not with Kyoko being on top of everything and Monokuma being her eyes down below to warn her about things. Whatever death occurred, Kyoko would know because the bear would tell her by showing the file he had prepared; if someone was trying to find out who was behind this game, Kyoko would be told and send something to end the investigation of her identity.

“Baby.” Kyoko cooed as she leaned against the doorframe. “You spend all day in bed. You should come out and watch with me.”

“I rather not.” Celeste replied, trying to ignore the girl. 

Kyoko frowned. “You can move around you know. I took away the handcuff. You’re not bound to the bed anymore.” 

“I know.” Celeste said, but she knew deep down if she was allowed to walk around, she would try to find an exit back to the others to say all she knew. “But I rather not. I’m fine with being in bed all day long.”

It’s the only way she knows Grand Bois won’t be harmed if she tries anything and Kyoko wouldn’t even hesitate to give off a warning. While Celeste doubted the Mastermind would harm her cat, she couldn’t risk anything that could set her off. She knew this too well by now.

“I’m bored without you.” Kyoko whined, moving to lay down next to her, swatting Grand Bois away from her. 

Celeste nodded, trying to calm her pounding heart. “I know, but you can see whenever.”

“But still.” Kyoko said. “Just come and watch with me. Nothing is happening. They’re all just spending their days without care. No despair is happening.”

Celeste swallowed. “Kyoko—”

“Please.”

The gambler swallowed heavily as she felt Kyoko’s hand move up her leg, nearing her inner thighs. She shivered as she felt the Mastermind’s lips on her neck and she instantly knew what she wanted but also knew Kyoko wouldn’t do anything until she was comfortable with the idea. While she was thankful, there was no way she would be entirely comfortable with her.

Not when she knew she was the Mastermind.

“Nothing is happening?” Celeste repeated, just to be sure. 

Kyoko nodded, kissing the fading hickey. “Yes.”

“… okay.” she sighed, giving in. “I’ll come and watch.”

The Mastermind brightened as she kissed the gambler on the lips deeply, grinning even more when she heard a moan escape past her lips before she pulled back. Her eyes sparkling as she took Celeste’s hand to lead her to the screens.

Somehow, the gambler didn’t think she was telling the truth but didn’t comment.


	15. Down With The Hope

It was around midnight when Makoto found the note asking if he could meet someone in the Dining Hall. His hands were shaky as he realized what this could mean and why would someone want him to meet them in the Dining Hall? Didn’t they realize that would mean instant death if Monokuma found out about it, but then again… it seemed like murders were the expectation of the rules that bear had set up.

He should’ve stayed inside his room, stayed away, but he found himself walking towards the empty room, swallowing his fear as he placed his hand on the knob, hoping Monokuma wouldn’t be able to show up and tell him off to kill him instantly. 

Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Usually Monokuma would’ve locked the doors so they wouldn’t be able to get in or out. Whoever planned this out, certainly would have spoken to the bear and he felt his fear rising as he pushed onward, hoping this was just to see if they could team up to find the Mastermind of this sick game. But when he entered, he didn’t see anyone.

Quickly, he double checked the note.

“No.” he swallowed. “I’m at the right place.”

The clock read 12:05 AM and Makoto bit his lip as he nervously shifted until he heard footsteps and he jumped before relaxing at the sight of his classmate that wanted to meet with him. 

He gave them a shaky grin. “Hey.”

“Hi.” the classmate replied, sounding a bit off but he didn’t think too much of this. He just wanted to know why they wanted to meet him. “Thanks for coming, Makoto.”

“No problem.” Makoto shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “We shouldn’t be here though, Monokuma could—”

“I asked him before putting that note in your room. We’re fine. He said it was okay as long as we left before 1 AM. It’ll be like none of us ever step foot in this room because he’ll watch us.”

Makoto nodded. “Okay. What did you want to speak about?”

The classmate glanced to the side before locking eyes with him again, they looked unsure of their reply but they still spoke, “You said something about a Mastermind.”

“I did.” he smiled, feeling hopeful. “Do you want to help me find them?”

“Sure.” they nodded, gripping their hands tightly as they watched him pace back and forth, explaining everything he knew so far. Their heart pounded as they slowly went into their pocket and grabbed an item; it’ll be easy. Everyone else had done it before them. “Are you sure we can find them?”

Makoto stopped and nodded. “Yeah! We have to in order to escape.”

The classmate sucked in a sharp breath, nodding along. “Right.”

It wasn’t until Makoto turned his back to continue on about how they would go about it was when he felt the sharp object making its way into his back and he tried to scream but the classmate placed their hand on his mouth to prevent any screams. 

His vision blurred as he tried to make senses of it before his eyes clouded with blackness as he dropped down. The classmate swallowed thickly as they showed the weapon back into their pocket before hurrying out of the room, hoping no one would see them and they could just imagine Monokuma’s laughter echoing around wherever he stayed. They had done what they wanted because his first choice hadn’t done what they said, and while they were thankful, now it was their life on the line if they were found out.

They couldn’t have allowed Makoto to kill Leon. The bear wouldn’t have lied if he had heard eavesdropped on the hopeful fool— the lucky student who seemed to escape death, who never once thought to kill someone, but his mind was turning and they had just saved Leon from his demise because they took Makoto’s life away.

They did a good deed, right?

That would be their argument at the trial, they did a good deed because Makoto was planning on killing Leon. They had saved the baseball star from harm and that was it.

So, why did it feel like they had just killed off any hope the class had left? It was stupid, Makoto didn’t have any real talent; he just won the lottery and was able to score his place in Hope’s Peak when it should’ve just been the gifted.

No, they had done the right thing.

…

In all honesty, Celeste didn’t know what to think the next day when she and Kyoko watched the screen to find everyone just waking up. Both knew what had gone down during the night because that very moment they woke up, Monokuma was sitting on the end of the bed, holding the file in his paws and Celeste’s stomach dropped.

Kyoko’s grin was slightly off putting, but at this point, what was new? Instead of asking, Kyoko held out her hand so they could check over the file and Celeste swallowed heavily as she read over the context of the file.

She was shocked to know it was Makoto who died.

Victim: Makoto Naegi

Height: 5’3

Weight: 115Ibs

Time of Death: 12:10 AM

Body Discovered by:

Body Location: Dining Hall

“Why is the discovery not answered?” Celeste asked as she glanced over the file before locking eyes with Monokuma.

Monokuma shrugged innocently. “No one’s discovered it yet.”

Kyoko threw the file back and waved her hand, signaling for him to get back to the game. With his usual laughter echoing, Monokuma disappeared without another trace as the pair stayed in bed for a few seconds before getting ready for the day and this time, Kyoko didn’t complain when Celeste placed her make-up on with her drills.

While she would have preferred the make-up gone and the drills to stay off, the goth looked cute either way, and at least she was wearing the outfit she gave her. That was a plus in the Mastermind’s eyes.

“You didn’t look so down to find Makoto died.” Celeste noted as she finished applying the make-up.

Kyoko shrugged as she tugged on her jacket. “I’m not.” she answered, locking eyes with her in the mirror. “The hope’s finally died out which means they’ll be at each other’s throats. No more talk of this Mastermind.”

“And if they still find out?”

“Whatever happens, happens.” Kyoko answered, staying away from answering the question before wrapping her arms around Celeste’s waist. “Let’s place bets again.”

Celeste took a moment to think. “Either Leon or Sakura.”

“Why Sakura?” Kyoko asked. “I can’t see her murdering someone like that. She’s too nice. I can see her being a victim that overpowers her ‘murderer’ and changes the tables.”

Celeste shrugged. “To protect Hina from death. Sakura loves her after all.”

“I knew I wasn’t the only one who saw it.” Kyoko grinned. 

“What’s your bet?”

Kyoko thought for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe Sayaka or Aoi.” 

Celeste wanted to snort but she couldn’t say otherwise; there were less students and anything could happen. Sooner or later, the ones they didn’t expect to kill would start up and everyone would end with the last person standing to join them or be set free. But for some reason, she wanted to see Leon and Mondo walk free of this— she wanted them out so they could live for the ones that didn’t.

But it wouldn’t matter because Kyoko would never allow anyone to walk free with the secrets they knew. 

“What’s wrong?” Kyoko asked, sensing something was off. 

“I was…” Celeste swallowed as she locked eyes. “I want Leon and Mondo to live— to be two survivors.”

“Baby…” Kyoko winced. “There _can’t_ be any.”

Celeste closed her eyes. “They could join us. They could join you because you’re their friend and you could say you were able to escape.”

“And you?” Kyoko questioned, eyeing her. “They would know something is up and they would see my clothing. I’m the Mastermind and it would click eventually in their minds.”

“You could always change out of them.”

Kyoko hummed, thinking about it before shrugging. In reality she didn’t know what she wanted and while she kept Celeste’s idea in her mind, there was a slim chance it would truly happen. It would be nice to have Leon and Mondo at their side, but she couldn’t see it happening without a fight and she knew deep down it would never happen.

But she wouldn’t tell Celeste. She didn’t have the heart to tell her they wouldn’t be alive from this point onwards.

After they finished getting ready, they both hoped they hadn’t missed anything and Celeste took a deep breath before following Kyoko, Grand Bois quickly following his master as he jumped onto Celeste’s lap to watch the screen, curious to know what would be displayed, purring as he felt Celeste’s hand stroke his fur.

With that being said, they watched as everyone turned the corner to the Dining Hall and the moment they opened the door, the announcement went off signaling a body’s discovery.

_“A body has been discovered!”_

…

Mondo felt sick as he looked at Makoto’s body, his eyes locked with Leon’s and the pair felt ill as they realized someone had murdered the hopeful body. Both felt worried for whoever killed the boy.

“Makoto.” Mondo mumbled out as he approached the boy, glancing at Leon who was being held by Sayaka. “Someone killed him… someone killed the only one who was still hopeful these days.”

Instantly, Monokuma jumped up with the file in his paws.

“Tadada!” Monokuma grinned as he waved the file before Mondo snatched it from him and the bear nodded. “Take it away, Mr. Oowada.”

Victim: Makoto Naegi

Height: 5’3

Weight: 115Ibs

Time of Death: 12:10 AM

Body Discovered by: Sakura Ogami

Body Location: Dining Hall

When the bear disappeared, wishing them a happy investigation period, they all looked at each other with growing fear. Now that Makoto was gone, they could murder each other without having the annoyance of hope being spoken about— but it would be a challenge to get this death out of their minds.

Sayaka stepped up and looked down at his wounds. “He was stabbed in the back. The blood is coming from his back.”

“Split up and search.” Leon commanded. “Mondo and I will look over his body. Sayaka and Chihiro can search his dorm, Sakura and Hina can look for the weapon, okay?”

No one challenged him.


	16. A Trial of A Hope's Fool

Leon didn’t quite register the fact that Makoto was actually dead. Someone had gone ahead and killed him— probably for the same reason why Mondo said he wanted to kill the hopeful kid, but now that it actually happened, it was hard to believe someone would do it. His stomach twisted as he tried to keep down the bile that rose in his throat.

This was sick, but from what it looked like, there was hardly any blood. The only blood was pooled around Makoto. Sayaka was right, though, he was stabbed in the back judging by the way the blood was seeping out.

“Sayaka is right.” Leon said. “It was a stab in the back.”

“Yup.” Mondo agreed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he tried making sense of this. One minute, Makoto was alive and the next he was dead. He just wanted to know who had done it. “I’m safe to say I didn’t do this.”

“I know.” Leon nodded, folding his arms. “It’s one of the girls. Sayaka, Sakura, Hina, or Chihiro. We agreed we wouldn’t do this and I’m still alive. They obviously did this to keep me safe.”

Mondo bit his lip. “I don’t think he was even thinking of killing you. I bet ya Monokuma just wanted him dead.”

“I got the same feeling.”

The biker sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the pack of cigarettes before lighting one. He held out the pack to Leon and the baseball star shrugged before taking one himself, using Mondo’s lighter to light it up. 

Neither of them knew what to do at this moment. Makoto’s body was easy to look over with the stab wound being the main attraction, and it was a knife’s wound. As they would most likely find the murder weapon in the kitchen where the knives were kept, but at the same time, they didn’t know if they wanted to check the knives— what if one still had Makoto’s blood?

Either way, Leon still stumbled into the kitchen while Mondo searched over the body, but in clear confusion he didn’t find anything that could relate to the murder because no knives were touched, nor had specks of blood on them. When he came back, he felt his nerves rising as he shook Mondo’s shoulder, knowing he was displaying a clear expression of fear.

Mondo stiffened at his friend’s look. What had gone wrong? What had he seen in the kitchen? He swallowed heavily, deciding to take another inhale of smoke to calm his nerves.

“What’s wrong?” he asked eventually. 

“There’s no knives missing.” Leon answered. “Nor do they have specks of blood. Knives weren’t used— at least the one from the kitchen.”

Mondo froze. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying the killer had a knife with them in the first place.” Leon said with a low tone, blowing out a puff of smoke. “We need to search the dorms; best bet will be we’ll find the weapon in one of them.”

“There’s no the killer would be that dumb.” Mondo hissed. “No one is going to let us in the dorms.”

“Search Makoto’s then… actually, did you check his pockets?”

Mondo arched an eyebrow, unsure what Makoto’s pockets had to do with this but before he could ask, Leon went searching when he took too long. It took five seconds for each pocket until the baseball player pulled a note out from the boy’s jacket. He sucked in a breath when Leon flipped it open to see what it contained, showing him as well.

‘We need to talk. I need to talk with you. It’s important. Come meet me at the Dining Hall.’

“The killer’s handwriting is neat.” Mondo noted, nodding. “One of the girls cause mine don’t look like that for shit. It’s messier than anything.”

Leon nodded, looking over the writing to see if he knew the person who could write like this. “We should ask around.” he said, glancing at Mondo. “Ask the others if they recognize the handwriting and who knows, maybe we’ll figure it out.”

“Alright,” Mondo nodded, stomping out the cigarette. “Let’s go see Hina and Sakura. They’re wandering around, right?”

“Yeah, then we’ll go see Sayaka and Chihiro.”

With a sharp nod, they took off.

…

The pair found Sakura and Aoi walking down from the third floor with a shake of their heads, saying very clearly that they hadn’t found the murder weapon which was fine because it couldn’t be found.

“We need your input.” Leon said, pulling out the letter. “Do you recognize this handwriting?”

Sakura stole a look before shaking her head. “Sadly not.”

Aoi read over the note, the tip of her tongue poking out and Sakura smiled at the cute display before the swimmer handed the note back. “Sorry, guys.” 

Leon sighed. “That’s cool.”

“Look you won’t find the weapon.” Mondo stated. “Leon said the knives were all there and hadn’t been touched, and we all know the wound was a knife wound judging by the size and it’s the most likely item to be used.”

“So where is it?” asked Sakura, eyeing them.

Leon sighed again, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “In one of our dorms. I want you guys to come search ours to prove our innocence, and then we’ll have a look through yours if that’s okay.”

“We just need to be sure.” Mondo added.

With a sharp nod, the girls followed the boys back to their dorms. The first one they checked was Leon’s. Like the others, it was suited to his needs and likings, the same outfit in the closet. He stayed silent as they searched his dorm before nodding; Leon couldn’t be the killer. Once they were done with his dorm, they headed off to Mondo’s dorm where they found the same answer. 

The boys were innocent.

Leon and Mondo searched through Aoi’s and Sakura’s dorms with their help, and in the end they didn’t find anything linking them to the crime. The four of them were innocent which meant it was either Sayaka or Chihiro, and they couldn’t go into their dorms without their permission— it wouldn’t be right.

But they were in Makoto’s dorm, searching for anything. With that in mind, the group headed off and found themselves watching as the pair finished up searching before they were noticed.

Chihiro gave them a shy smile. “Hello.”

Leon quickly took out the note, handing it over. “Do you guys recognize this handwriting?”

Sayaka’s eyes trailed over. “Nope.”

Chihiro blinked. “Why show us?”

Mondo noted how she didn’t answer Leon’s original question. “We wanna see if we can link it to the killer. We’re also searching for the weapon.”

“It’s in one of our dorms.” Leon said, putting the note away. “We want to search your guys before the searching period is over.”

“You can search mine.” Sayaka answered, moving to lead them to her dorm as they exited Makoto’s. Chihiro followed as close as she could, not wanting to be left behind. As Sayaka opened her door, she stepped aside. “Search as you must.”

Leon gave her a smile. “Help us. You go through anything you don’t want us boys seeing.”

As they searched, the evidence linking Sayaka was almost nothing. Just like it had been with them and before they could finish up and move to Chihiro’s, the PA went off announcing the end of the period, telling them all to get over to the trial room as soon as they could.

Their stomachs sank when they realized they couldn’t have found the weapon, it was unknown but at least they knew what was found.

“Let’s go.” Sakura stated, leading. 

Mondo hummed as he eyed Chihiro, hoping he was deadly wrong.

…

Mondo glanced around the trial and sighed. Like always, there was in a perfect circle, 15 podiums faced inward, each one lit up with a small board of buttons. Just behind the 15th, sat a massively tall chair, with red velvet cushions on the grand throne. Monokuma was sitting there, like always.

“Welcome, welcome!” Monokuma greeted them, like always. “Please, take your places and we may begin.”

Mondo gripped his podium tightly, eyes darted to the portrait of Taka, it was crossed out like the others and he sucked in a shaky breath. His love wouldn’t want this to happen— he knew it. Taka would’ve wanted them to stay hopeful but it died out as quickly as they thought they could keep it going.

Now, despair was only left.

“I’ll be going over the rules again!” Monokuma grinned. “You need a reminder anyways since it’s been so long since the last trial! Anyways, the Class Trial will be an open debate, where everyone will proclaim their arguments. If you figure out whodunnit, and picked out the Blackened who disrupted the peace, they will be executed for their crime! But if you pick the wrong one… I’ll execute everyone besides the Blackened, who will be allowed to claim their prize, freedom from my glorious Killing Game, and graduation from the academy!”

Mondo slammed his hand down. “Okay! First things’ first. Where was everyone at the time of death?”

“Our dorms.” Sayaka answered. “The file said it was around 12:10, right? We were all sleeping except for the blackened and Makoto.”

Sakura nodded. “One of us cannot stick with that statement.”

“Let’s start with the weapon.” Leon said, eyeing them. “We know we couldn’t have found it— the knives in the kitchen were the same as always. The killer took the weapon with them to avoid the process of getting rid of it, to make it seem like they were innocent.”

Aoi nodded. “Which also means it’s in their dorm! Since we can’t access any other dorms except for the dead’s dorm during the investigation period, the killer would’ve easily gotten away.”

“T-There’s also the matter of the note.” Chihiro said. 

Leon grinned, taking it out. “Right. The killer’s handwriting is neat. It has to be one of you girls, but we know Hina and Sakura are innocent because the weapon wasn’t found anywhere in their dorms.”

“Which means it’s between Sayaka and Chihiro.” Mondo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We weren’t to find any sort of weapon in Sayaka’s, but we were also cut short. The search wasn’t finished.”

“But from what it looked like… Sayaka was innocent.” Aoi reminded them.

Sakura folded her arms with a sharp nod. “The only one we weren’t able to search through was Chihiro’s.”

“But that doesn’t automatically mean it was Chihiro who killed Makoto.”

Mondo wanted to agree, but deep down he knew the note was the final key in knowing who had Makoto meet up with and who killed the hopeful idiot. He hated what it contained and he knew who did it because they hadn’t answered the question when asked if they knew whose handwriting it was, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Wait.” he choked out. “The note— everyone said they didn’t know whose handwriting it was, right?”

“Yeah?” Leon answered, confused.

Mondo shifted. “Everyone— expect for Chihiro.”

Silence.

Leon’s eyes darted towards Chihiro, who looked slightly pale in color and he shook his head. No way did she murder Makoto. Sayaka and Aoi gasped, Sakura blankly stared as Mondo gripped his podium tighter as if he was cursing himself for even saying those words.

“You hearin’ yourself?” Leon choked out, laughing nervously. “Dude, for what reason could Chihiro murder Makoto? They were friends! Plus, she’s too innocent to do anything like that, man.”

“That’s what we thought about Kyoko’s supposed innocence.” Mondo mumbled, closing his eyes. “That’s what we thought about everyone who ended up killing someone! What we thought about Taka— Kyoko— fuckin’ hell! That’s what I thought about Toko!”

“Chihiro…” Aoi slowly said.

Chihiro swallowed as she shook her head. “I didn’t kill him.”

“See?” Leon said, racking a hand through his hair. “We gotta be missing something, dude.”

Mondo frowned. “Monokuma, can we have a paper and pen? I wanna see Chihiro’s writing style.”

The bear chuckled as he brought the required items, placing them down in front of the Ultimate Programmer. Chihiro swallowed before shakily picking up the pen and began to write out anything she could think about. She knew it wouldn’t matter what she would write because this would determine her innocence or not.

She could only hope they wouldn’t look too closely.

Soon enough, she passed the paper over as she returned the pen to Monokuma, watching with growing nerves as Leon and Mondo looked it over. Her stomach dropped when she saw Leon’s face paling in color as everyone else stole a glance, curious as to why the baseball star was so pale before quickly becoming the same way— save for Mondo and Sakura.

“The writing…” Aoi swallowed.

“… it matches.” Sayaka finished, glancing up at the programmer. “Chihiro… you killed Makoto? But… why?”

“He was going to kill Leon.” Chihiro mumbled, but everyone heard her. “I was only protecting him.”

Leon racked a hand through his hair. “Jesus Christ…”

“Voting time!” Monokuma cheered as the buttons on their podiums lit up with a bright glow, silently mocking them.

Everyone grew silent as they glanced down before pressing the button corresponding to the person they think had done the deed and Mondo’s stomach rolled as he pressed the button with Chihiro’s name, hoping and praying this would be over soon. He couldn’t stand this trial anymore. He couldn’t stand this game.

After a moment, everyone had voted and Monokuma chuckled as the screens beside him changed to the cursed wheel that showed everyone, spinning around and around until it stopped.

“And the blackened is… Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer!” Monokuma cheered as he clapped his paws. “Wonderful job everyone! You figured out who murdered Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student!”

No one knew what to say but before they knew it, Chihiro was walking through the doors that was leading to her death. 

**Super Fujisaki Bros**

Chihiro didn’t know what was happening, but the next thing she knew, she was placed inside an 8-bit side-scrolling game. She could hear the music of a game she knew all too well and her heart began pounding as she looked behind her to see what sent chills down her spine; a group of huge pixelated Monokumas. 

Her heart pounded as she rushed to get away, knowing to do as it was set up exactly as the game, but she could hear the group coming closer and closer— like a stampede until they were right behind her. Chihiro felt tears escape her eyes as she closed them tightly— her world went black as her sprite popped out of existence.

…

Celeste swallowed as she realized what had happened. Kyoko blinked in shock, clearly not expecting what had happened either. Neither of them expected Chihiro to be the one to kill off the final hope, and while it was unwelcomed, it was downright shocking.

“Chihiro…” Celeste whispered out, gripping Kyoko’s hand.

The Mastermind kissed her love’s head. “We need to get better at guessing.”

While Celeste didn’t reply, they knew it was right. The murders to come and who the killer was would only be shocking as the remaining five died out until one remained as the victor unless a double murder took place.


	17. Three's A Crowd

The fifth floor had opened sometime after Chihiro’s execution the next morning and there were only five of them left. Mondo, Leon, Sayaka, Aoi, and Sakura remained. Everyone else was dead.

“We’re dead.” Leon groaned as he racked his hands through his hair. “We’re fucking dead. There’s five of us left.”

Mondo sighed as he poked at his water. “Yup, we’re fucked.”

“I still can’t believe Chihiro was the one who killed him.” Sayaka mumbled, feeling numb as she played with her hair, trying to hold back tears. “I trusted her— I didn’t think she had it in her to murder someone.”

Sakura patted Sayaka’s shoulder. “We can still find whoever is behind this.”

“What’s the point?” Leon asked, resting a hand on his chin, uncaring at this point. “We’re all going to die.”

Aoi shifted uncomfortably as she leaned against her girlfriend, trying to hold back her tears. “I miss them all.” 

“We all miss them, Hina,” Mondo sighed.

“Phuhuhu!” Monokuma laughed as he jumped up with letters in his paws, and they inwardly winced when they realized it was a new motive. “Here we go! A brand new motive.”

Leon swiped his letter and read over it. “So what? I ain’t fucking ashamed of this.”

Monokuma laughed, shrugging away. “Phuhuhuhu! I don’t care! You’ll all find the will to kill sooner or later like your fellow blacken classmates! Which reminds me, I need to take care of what Chihiro was working on!”

As soon as he disappeared, everyone shared a look before going their separate ways for the night. Leon didn’t care what his letter contained, he wasn’t ashamed for wanting to change his talent— he was just done with being the Ultimate Baseball Star. 

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way towards his dorm. He just wanted to sleep today’s events away and hope God Chihiro was at peace along with Makoto and the others. 

They would get out for them— if they could.

It still felt wrong knowing Chihiro was behind Makoto’s death, that she took on what should have been Mondo’s duty— but she took it on because she didn’t want Leon dead. No one wanted him dead nor did they want anyone else dead. 

At his dorm, his eyes trailed down to the other dorms that remained untouched and he winced. Fuck, those memories still stung like they had just happened— which meant his heart still hadn’t come to terms with their deaths. It still wasn’t accepted on what happened; all those trials that exposed his classmates who just wanted to escape.

Whatever happened now would simply just happen.

It wouldn’t be anything new.

…

Celeste woke up to Kyoko cuddling her and she was surprised to know the Mastermind was still sleeping unlike the many other times when she would be awake beforehand. Her heart pounded when she saw how cute Kyoko looked when she slept— like a child who was so innocent and held the world in their hand.

Then it hit her— Kyoko did hold the world in her hand.

“I curse this.” Celeste mumbled as she slowly escaped her love’s embrace to get ready for the day, showering and applying her make-up. 

When Kyoko woke up, it was nearing ten and Celeste had just finished up the book she had Monokuma bring her. 

Her classmates were probably exploring the newly opened fifth floor Kyoko had ordered to be opened with everything set up for a new murder to be committed. But at this moment, Celeste couldn’t care as she would await the moment when she had to watch someone else die off. 

“Good morning.” Celeste greeted her love, flipping the page, not bothering to look up. “Did you have a nice sleep?”

“Yes.” Kyoko replied with a yawn. “What are you reading?”

“The Book Thief.” 

Kyoko blinked. That was historical fiction. She had no idea her love was into history. Mentally, she made a note about it before moving to ready herself for the day. Celeste had become a lot more willing since the cuff came off and she was beyond happy to know the goth loved her back but still wouldn’t say those three words she was dying to hear.

Either way, she was just over the moon to know Celeste was hers in the very end. 

“I assume you had breakfast?” Kyoko asked as she slipped on her boots, not bothering to glance over her shoulder.

“Oui.” Celeste replied. “I did.”

“And the little devil?”

Celeste laughed softly as Grand Bois hissed his displeasure at the nickname. “Oui, Grand Bois has been fed too.”

“Good.” Kyoko laughed as she finished up. “Do you want to watch with me or are you good?”

“I’m good.”

Kyoko nodded as she headed out, noting to have Monokuma bring herself something to eat for the day. As she slipped into the chair she flicked on the screen and watched as everyone looked around before heading off to do their own thing for the day when they deemed the floor explored enough for their liking, and she couldn’t help but smile when she realized the dream would soon be realized. 

A victor was coming up and she had a feeling it would be either Mondo or Leon.

One of the boys.

Of course, she had no doubt Celeste would think it was one of the girls, but Kyoko couldn’t see them winning the game. One of them would crack and kill someone. It would be nice to have three people die this round to make it go faster.

That way, she and Celeste could room around all they wanted while they lived the life.

She leaned back as she summoned Monokuma, giving off her order as she kept her eyes on the screen to watch anyone for signs of giving up and killing someone. In her eyes, she could imagine the next blacken and she couldn’t wait to see how this would play off. 

“Here ya go!” Monokuma grinned. “Just the way you like it.”

“Thank you.” Kyoko replied. “Is anyone cracking yet?”

Monokuma tapped his chin. “I think so, Master Kyoko! I’ll do my best to have them act soon enough. Perhaps during tonight.”

“That would be lovely.”

Without any other words, Monokuma disappeared.

…

The rest of the day went out without anything happening and Mondo was exhausted as he tried to make sense of things. He had a bad feeling that something would happen, but he couldn’t explain his fears until Leon was with him— his bro was the only one who would really listen.

But lately, he hadn’t seen him since yesterday and he had a good idea as to why. Leon liked taking long showers, taking an hour once much to his displeasure. But the Baseball star said he would be quicker the next time it happened, which he held true, but maybe the hot shower was helping calm his nerves, so the biker couldn’t complain that much.

When he waltzed into the Dining Hall, he saw Sayaka and Sakura already eating but he didn’t see Aoi or Leon. He shrugged it off, thinking they were just taking their time getting ready or wondering if coming out of their dorms was even worth it at this point.

“Sup.” he greeted, slipping into his chair. “How did you guys sleep?”

“As well as I could,” Sayaka yawned. “I’m tired and ready to just give Monokuma the satisfaction of death.”

Sakura shook her head. “Don’t give in. We can still make it out of here alive if we try to keep ourselves hopeful.”

Mondo snorted. “You sound like Makoto.”

“One of us needs to.” smirked Sakura and Mondo laughed. “Where’s Leon?”

“Probably takin’ a shower. He likes taking really long ones sometimes. I think he’s clearing his mind right now. Just let him be for now.”

Sayaka nervously glanced around. “Where’s Hina, Sakura?”

“She said she would be late.” Sakura explained. “I assume she wants to take a swim to help calm herself down.”

Mondo sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Fuck, Chihiro’s death really stirred us up. I can see why. How ‘bout we go lookin’ for her after we finish up?”

“That’s acceptable.” Sakura nodded. “Thank you.”

Sayaka shifted slightly nervous as they finished up their breakfast, watching as Mondo and Sakura made their way to the second floor where the pool was located. Her heart was pounding as she hoped to catch up with them. This was stupid, she shouldn’t be panicking and yet she felt like something bad would be happening.

That was all they could feel lately, wasn’t it?

As they reached the pool, Mondo and Sakura shared a look when they discovered they couldn’t hear any sound of water being splashed around. Maybe Aoi was done and was now changing?

Either way, they opened the door, thinking nothing of it. They felt confident to know a murder wouldn’t be happening any time soon with the way they had just sent someone else to their death a little while ago.

Who would ever act so soon anyways?

“Hina?” Sakura called as they walked into the pool area. “Where are you? Come and eat breakfast! You shouldn’t be swimming on an empty stomach.”

“S-Sakura…” Mondo mumbled, weakly placed his hand on her arm and pointed towards the pool.

Sakura’s stomach plummeted. “Hina!?”

There, just an inch away from slipping into the water, was the body of the Ultimate Swimming Pro, Aoi Asahina. When Sakura’s eyes trailed a bit to the left, she felt like throwing up before pointing it out to Mondo.

His own stomach dropped heavily.

Just inches away from Aoi’s body was the body of the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata.

“Leon!” Mondo cried out, rushing towards his friend. “Bro!”

As Sayaka entered the room, her eyes widened when she saw the pair cradling the dead bodies. She barely heard the announcement going off saying two bodies had been discovered, barely seeing Monokuma jumping up with two files in his paws.

While the pair cradled the bodies, Sayaka read the files aloud for them to hear.

Name: Aoi Asahina

Height: 5’3

Weight: 110Ilbs

Time of Death: 1:30 AM

Body Discovered by: Mondo Oowada

Body Location: Pool

Name: Leon Kuwata

Height: 5’9

Weight: 148Ilbs

Time of Death: 1:25 AM

Body Discovered by: Sakura Ogami

Body Location: Pool

Mondo didn’t know what to think as he looked at Leon’s body to determine the death before noting the knife wound in his chest, nodding to himself he knew a knife had killed him. He struggled and he was proud of him for trying to escape his demise. But that wouldn’t change what had happened.

Sakura glanced at Aoi’s body and noticed what looked to be strangling around the neck, and instantly knew the killer had to be behind her love at the time of attack. There was also a wound to the chest, which meant it was to ensure Aoi was really dead and wouldn’t be getting back up alive.

“Do you want me to search their dorms?” Sayaka asked softly, glancing between the two. “Y’know, to let you guys say goodbye to them?”

“That’ll be lovely.” Sakura replied. “Look for the murder weapons too. A knife and some rope.”

“Got it.”

As the idol left, Mondo locked eyes with Sakura and swallowed thickly. There was three of them left and it had to be one of them— someone decided to murder three people to increase their chances of getting out. But it also dimmed it.

Why risk killing two at once?

“I think I know who.” Sakura stated, shocking him. “I know for a fact I wouldn’t murder Hina. Their deaths were five minutes apart.”

“Y-Yeah?” whimpered Mondo. “So, who?”

Sakura sucked in a breath before exhaling. “Sayaka. It’s the only reasonable explanation. You wouldn’t kill Leon and I wouldn’t kill Hina.”

“Right.” Mondo nodded, it made sense. “She’s the only one who… she’s more likely to crack than us.”

“She murdered Leon first, had Hina come here just five minutes after Leon’s death and before Hina could alert us, she strangled her before ensuring the death by stabbing her.” Sakura explained firmly, kissing Hina’s head. “Leon put up a fight, I assume?”

Mondo nodded. “Yeah… there’s signs of struggling.”

“We have her trapped. She locked her own fate the moment she decided to do a double kill.” Sakura growled. “Let’s get revenge.”

Mondo nodded, more firm this time. “Right.”

…

It felt completely unfair, that was Sayaka’s defense. They were ganging up on her during the trial, saying they didn’t need one because they already knew who had killed them. The Idol was panicking as they accused her without listening to the evidence she found.  
Monokuma was watching with pure happiness as it became two against one. He wasn’t doing anything to help even the chances of it being someone else.

Her nerves were growing as they demanded it to be voting time, how they kept giving the coldest glare she had ever seen on them and she swallowed thickly, trying to calm her nerves as the podiums light up under their request for this to be over and done with.

This was unfair. This wasn’t how a trail was supposed to happen, and yet it was happening like this.

Her heart was crushed when Monokuma announced they had gotten the killer right— she had killed both Leon and Aoi, all because she had gotten desperate to escape this place. She couldn’t deal with it anymore and she had attempted to kill two birds with one stone and failed.

“Punishment time!!!” Monokuma crackled as he smashed the button with his mallet and Sayaka didn’t even bother looking up at the pair to know they were looking horrible.

This was her death and she knew it.

**Maizono Sayaka’s Final Performance**

Sayaka was placed onto a stage, her eyes darted to see what could kill before she saw the giant bear trap on the stage’s edge, her throat felt dry as she realized this would be the very thing that would kill her in the end. Her heart was pounding hard as she tried keeping herself calm as Monokuma explained the rules.

Fill the score meter. 

So, she began singing, watching as the meter was slowly becoming full until it was just about to reach the highest score possible when her hopes came crashing down when she saw Monokuma destroy the meter, resulting in a failure. With a deep breath and a final smile, the bear trap closed shut, killing her instantly.

Mondo felt sick as he turned away to face Monokuma, who was laughing like a manic.

“You’re a sick fuck.” he cursed out, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I hope you know that.”

“Puhuhuhuhu!” Monokuma chuckled, waving his paw. “I knew that since day one, Mr. Oowada.” he looked between them. “Then, there were two.”

Sakura cracked her knuckles. “Mondo? Do me a favor.”

“Which is?” Mondo asked, unsure if he liked where was going.

Sakura gave him a smile. “Get out alive.”

“S-Sakura!?” Mondo yelled, watching as she dashed at Monokuma. His heart pounded as he realized what was happening. “No! Don’t—!”

Two quickly became one.

…

Kyoko didn’t know if she felt sick or admired Sakura’s courage and when she glanced at Celeste, she couldn’t tell if her love felt the same way.

“So, uh…” Kyoko coughed. “I didn’t know this would be happening, I swear, baby.”

“I believe you.” Celeste nodded, swallowing. “I just… wow.”

Neither of them expected this when they came to watch the Class Trial go down, didn’t expect it to be two against one, nor become three to two to one in a matter of mere seconds.

But it did.

“I guess we have the winner.” 

“I guess so.”


	18. End

Celeste stared at the screen in silence, Mondo had long since left the building once he was granted the exit from Monokuma. Kyoko had moved to talk with the bear about getting rid of the remaining bodies so they didn’t have to see them from this point onwards.

“Hey, how are you doing?” the Mastermind asked as soon as she came back.

The goth didn’t reply right away as she stroked Grand Bois’ fur to keep herself calm. She didn’t know how to reply to her love’s question because they had just seen more than one death happen in a single day. Two deaths and two deaths that weren’t seem; four deaths in total and one person left alive.

At first, they started out as a full class and now only three remained alive. Two remained hidden away while the other was out trying to make his way into the world again, hoping to find people to help rebuild the World back to normal while thinking of the deceased, hoping they were happily at rest now.

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath as she leaned against Kyoko, closing her eyes as she felt Kyoko kiss her head, wrapping her arms around her while Grand Bois purred on her lap, content with the rubs on his back and head.

“I have no idea how I’m doing.” Celeste answered honestly. “They’re dead with Mondo still alive. What happens if we run into him again? There’s no point in staying here anymore.”

Kyoko nodded awkwardly. There really wasn’t. “Do you want to leave this place?”

Celeste looked back at the screen and sighed. “I do, but I also don’t want to risk running into Mondo— to explain why we’re still alive.”

She could understand how that would be awkward. “Yeah, I can see how that would be weird.”

The goth nodded as she leaned away so Kyoko could stand up and greet Monokuma, who was having a staring showdown with Grand Bois, whose fur was standing up at this point in a protective stance. She didn’t complain when Kyoko ordered the captives to be let loose, but they weren’t to see them, so Kyoko led her away until the captives were gone.

But even then, they stayed in their room. 

Grand Bois purred happily as he curled up on the bed on Celeste’s lap. Kyoko smiled softly but didn’t attempt to pet him knowing he would just swat at her in reply— he never did get used to her like Celeste said he would after a while. She knew it was because he disliked the thought of having to share his owner greatly.

“Do you want to stay here?” Kyoko asked gently, gripping Celeste’s hand. “We can room around this building all we like— Monokuma will close it off as he heads off to spread more despair.”

“He’ll leave us alone?” Celeste asked slowly.

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. I ordered him to spread despair around the world. We’ll be the only ones here. I promise.”

Celeste thought for a moment, it would certainly be better than risking the chance to run into Mondo again. She sighed heavily as she leaned against the bed frame. “Oui,” she decided finally. “It will lessen our chances in running into Mondo. But I want certain areas closed off— the dorms for one and that damn Trial Room.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

The Mastermind leaned in and gave the goth a quick peck on the lips before notifying Monokuma to close the areas Celeste wanted— after that was taken care of, she slumped down onto the bed and smiled happily, rejoicing when Celeste snuggled into her side with a happy sigh.

“I love you, baby,” Kyoko cooed, kissing Celeste’s head.

Celeste moved closer, closing her eyes. “I love you too…”

Kyoko’s heart sored when she heard the words, and when Celeste finally fell asleep, the Mastermind grinned widely as she chuckled, kissing the gambler’s head again as a smirk formed on her lips. 

She had won in the end.

And got the girl too.

“Finally… you’re mine,” Kyoko grinned as she watched Celeste peacefully nap away after the events. “All mine.”

Celeste was spared from the start. Why wouldn’t she be? 

She _was_ the Mastermind’s girl after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd it's done!  
> Finally, I had been working on two stories at once, and I managed to get both of them done at the same time, so what luck!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
